Reverse Fairytale
by Chromyx
Summary: "A vicious hybrid cannot love, nor can it connect to the creatures across Valoran between the threads of fate," That was what people say for generations. "The curse cannot be undone." All was true, until a prince came across one.
1. Prologue

******Prologue**

_ A little girl, about the age of eight, stood at the edge of a river, glaring at her own rippled reflection: messy ruby hair, flaming hot eyes and milky skin. She always hated her hair, her eyes and her skin; she wanted normal hair, normal eyes and neutral skin. "_I always get teased when I walk out of the house,"_ She would often repeat this phrase to her mother and father. _"Mom, Dad, why am I _so _different from the others?"_ Her memories flying by in her mind as she continued staring. As a result, her parents would reply back: _"Everyone is different, Shyvana. You know that."

_ "But I don't want to different," Shyvana, the young girl, huffed toward her mother's voice within her imagination. "I want hair, like the girls that I go to school with. At least their hair doesn't get tangled all the time-" Using her hand, she combed her hair with the tips of her digits. Of course; it was untameable, eventually, her fingers got stuck in her filaments. "-Oh, not again…" She sighed and left the river in defeat._

* * *

_ The young Shyvana sat down in a seat, reading a book about the Lightshield Family. She thought for a moment and glared to the photo of Jarvan IV._

_ "He looks like a spoiled brat who doesn't give a damn about his people," Shyvana huffed in annoyance. "I feel bad for the sucker who is going to marry him in the future." She glanced at her female classmates, all of them telling each other how _handsome_ the young prince is. She agreed with them that the fact he _is_ decent looking. But love wasn't something she wasn't interested, she was interested in books, she craved for education, she wanted to attend the best academy Runeterra could offer, unlike the other girls who craved for the prince's non-existing attention. _

_ "I'm going to be Mrs. Lightshield the Fourth," one said, grabbing a photo out of her pocket and kissed it. "He's sooooo cute."_

_ "Take a break, you won't have a chance with him," Another said. "He only goes for _royal _people."_

_ "Nothing is impossible if you believe," The first one commented, she took a glance at Shyvana. Then she lowered her voice. "I mean, a half-dragon was born."_

_ The girls laughed at Shyvana, who sighed. She was lonely, she knew that and she didn't care. She only thought friends as an optional choice, she never knew the true meaning of friendship and she never wanted to know. _

_ "And if you look there, you'll see a loner," Exclaimed a voice. Shyvana knew who that came from without looking up. "You can totally see she's a loner since she has no friends!"_

_ "Aren't you tired of this?" The young half-dragon sighed in annoyance._

_ Amelia Irelan, one of Shyvana's classmates, frowned. Her forty-three muscles arranged into perfection. "Of course not, Leslie," Amelia hissed. "You're the best prey yet."_

_ "My name is Shyvana." _

_ "Leslie, Shyvana… it's the same," The white-haired girl announced as the students continuing to stare at the two girls' bicker. _

_ "Once you go full retard, you'll never go back." Shyvana huffed to herself. Her father taught her to endure her anger, she is quite the prodigy; her father would always say when she mastered the technique with two weeks of training. _

_ "Seriously, Ellianna… Can you get any stupider?" Amelia grunted, flipping her snow hair all over the place. The scent of strawberries wafted into Shyvana's nose. She gagged; it smelled like a dead corpse. _

_ "Ever heard of too much fragrance?" Shyvana implied, pinching her nose slightly. _

_ "Ever heard of dyeing your hair too much?" Amelia shot back, everyone cheered for her comeback. "It's ugly! Ever heard of virgin hair?"_

_ "Yes, I've heard of virgin hair," Shyvana sighed. "Virgin hair is natural hair that hasn't been exposed to dyes or chemicals." _

_ "Whoa, is that true? I thought virgin is someone that doesn't have a baby yet." One boy said, astonished. _

_ "I guess I'm a virgin." Another girl exclaimed. She seemed proud. The young dragon rolled her eyes. _

_ "What do you do all day? Read diction… di… tion…" Amelia's voice trailed off. She raced in the classroom and grabbed a large book in her hand. Shoving it into Shyvana's face, Amelia pointed at the title. _

_ "Dictionary," Shyvana filled her sentence. "They're called dictionaries." _

_ "Yes, dictionary," Amelia said. "What do you do all day? Read diction… uh, these books?"_

_ "Sure," Shyvana was calm, no anger infiltrated her. She grabbed her bag and walked out of the classroom, pausing and stared at Amelia. "Can we continue this tomorrow?" She left the classroom, leaving them dumbfounded and speechless._

* * *

_ "Mom, I'm home." Shyvana cried out as she slammed the door closed. A vivid figure stood before her and smiled._

_ "Welcome home, sweetheart," The Demacian farm girl greeted as she pulled her daughter in close. "How was your day?"_

_ "The usual," Shyvana clarified. "I always get teased for my hair colour. They think my hair is not virgin." _

_ Shyvana's mother chuckled a weak laugh, grasping her stomach after. "My, my, how _intelligent_ of you to use the word 'virgin' at the age of eight…"_

_ "Amelia said it," Shyvana explained, staring at her mother's weak body. "Even though, she can't even say the word 'dictionary'." _

_ The woman cocked a brow, "Oh? Who's Amelia?" _

_ "This girl in my class," Shyvana started, pausing. She exhaled and resumed, "She's a girl from school-" A mental photo of Amelia formed into her head. "She has white hair and developed curves." _

_ "Developed curves, at the age of eight?" Her mother seemed astonished. _

_ "Who knows? Maybe she got surgery." Shyvana shrugged with her mother hugging her close. _

_ "In the King's name, Shyvana, that's the strangest thing I've heard you said in years." _

_ "Sorry, mom, I'm getting overboard," The young girl sighed as her mother unwrapped Shyvana from the hug. The half-dragon looked at her mother and sighed. "Am I ugly?"_

_ The Demacian farm girl looked in confusion; she grabbed some herbal plants and crushed it. "Well, what makes you say that?" She asked after. _

_ "Everyone at school says I'm ugly, my untameable hair gets in the way of everything! I can't even impress a boy!"_

_ "Shyvana, you're beautiful the way you are! In fact, I bet the young prince of Demacia will just adore you."_

_ "The prince of Demacia," Shyvana's voice trailed off, counting the generations past in the king's heir. "Jarvan the… _Fourth_?"_

_ "Yes. A rather handsome fellow, if you asked me."_

_ "I'm sorry mom, but I swear, being the princess of Demacia is something that I would not want."_

_ "Why?" Her mother continued looking in a strange way. _

_ "Meeting the prince is one thing. I'm a mere commoner and he's the _prince._ Even Amelia has a better shot with him than me," Shyvana admitted, sighing. "Though he _is_ rather attractive… Ah, what am I saying?"_

_"If you ever meet the prince one day, remember to be polite," Shyvana's mother reminded. "The Lightshield family is very picky with people."_

_"Mom... I don't want to be a princess," Shyvana clarified. "I rather work as a farmer for the rest of my life." _

_ "For the king's sake, Shyvana, I don't know _how_ to deal with you…" The Demacian farm girl exclaimed. "Now, go get your father. Dinner will ready soon." _

_ "Okay." Shyvana huffed and left the house._

_ "Shyvana, wait." _

_ Shyvana looked back to see her mother's eyes watering. She cocked a confused brow. Her mother raced into a room and handed her a bag filled with unknown items._

_ "Mom," Shyvana began. "What's this?"_

_ "It is something from me to you."_

_ "Can't I just leave it here?" Shyvana questioned. "I'll be back, I just need to call father over." _

_ "No you cannot," Her mother said, frowning as she wiped her tears away. "You must carry it at all times. Don't let it out of your sight, remember, and be good. Use the skills I've taught you in the future. Grow up big and strong to protect the ones you love. And most importantly, I'll always be there for you, even if I'm not by your side." Tears filled her eyes. _

_ The half-dragon looked at the bag and then to her mother. Clueless, she began talking, "Okay mom. I promise."_

_ "One more thing, Shyvana…"_

_ Shyvana sighed for a brief annoyance. "What is it now, mom?" _

_ "I love you," Her mother said. "Remember, no matter what people say. You'll always be the beautiful little girl in my eyes and that love is always waiting for you somewhere in the world… It'll come, just wait."_

_ "Even if I'm a half-dragon…?" Shyvana asked, she grinned with a goofy smile. _

_ "Yes, even if you're a half-dragon," Her mother giving her the brightest smile she had to offer. "Now run along, time is ticking." _

_ Shyvana smiled and raced in the village._

* * *

**Present**

A young woman, standing at the edge of a nearby river, glaring at her reflection: tangled red hair, emotionless red eyes and inside, a cold heart. Her thick cloud of anger swirled about in her body. Even now, she hates her red hair. In fact, she hates it more than anything in the world. Sometimes, she wishes she could just change into a blonde.

"Stupid childhood," the woman huffed, turning her attention at the Serpentine River. "Now, where is that bastard drake?" She exhaled in annoyance, just wishing for the cruel murderer to appear before her. "When I get my hands on him, he's fucked." She looked at her outfit, worn-out leather armour, given by her father. She looked down with sadness as she wringed her bare hands.

A sudden snap of twigs caught the redhead's attention, glaring behind her; she jumped onto the nearest tree branch and began to climb up the tree. Sitting on the tallest tree branch, she ducked out of sight as a troop of men walked past, laughing and talking about vicious characters of the forest. The sight of humans disgusted the woman; she wrinkled her delicate nose and huffed. She kept out of sight, until one of the men's voices caught her ear.

"Wonder if there are any dragons here?"

Another one with a deeper voice laughed, "Idiot, there aren't any fucking dragons in Runeterra; dragons are stupid creatures that hack out fire and fly with little wings."

"They are such things as a Chronophoenix, Yetis, Yordles, and a sexy lust-crazed half-fox… But there is no such thing as a dragon?"

"Those things are our imagination," Another said. "Possibly all those are fake. The League is pretty crazy if you ask me."

The first one scratched his head, murmuring softly, "I swore I had slept with that fox…"

The girl's eyes twitched in agony, 'Foolish creatures, are you messing with my father?' She thought, curling a devious smile. 'Perhaps, I should… lecture them in a way they won't forget…' Suddenly, she shook her head. 'No, you must concentrate on your life mission. You can't let these… _sex-crazed_ civilians distract you.' She nodded.

"You're right; I can't let these men-"

The tree branch below her snapped; she began to tumbling to the Earth below her. As she was about to meet hell, a strong pair of arms caught and spun her around.

"It's raining chicks," one of the recruits said, laughing. "This one isn't so bad looking, wonder if we can keep her?"

The woman opened her eyes, realizing a man caught her fall and saved her; still, she gave him emotionless looks.

"Are you alright?" Her saviour asked, giving her a warm smile.

The woman left the monotone look on her face and pushed herself from his arms.

"Hey girl," The tallest man said. "Why aren't you saying thank you?"

The redhead gave a cold stern glare at the tall man, and then to the man who saved her.

His armour was filled with beast parts: horns, scales, fangs and other unknown body parts; it gave the redhead a sly frown; a tingling sensation within her body erupted. Instantly, she knew who he was.

"I see," The Half-dragon began. "You're Prince Jarvan Lightshield the Fourth, the Exemplar of Demacia."

Jarvan chuckled. "I can see you know a lot about me… You even know my full title."

"I didn't choose to learn about you," She snapped back, racing her dirty hand down her tangled hair. "During my education as a youth, I had to learn about you. Typical Demacians-" She lowered her voice. "Prince Jarvan this, King Jarvan that. Nothing more…"

"Why aren't you at home with your loved ones?" The prince suddenly asked, raising a brow, gazing at the Half-Dragon's appearance. "This part of the region is crowded with dangerous creatures."

The Half-Dragon looked away and sighed in frustration.

"I never had a home; my loved ones were massacred by my father's kind," She began as a slight emotion of sadness overwhelmed her. She held back her tears and coughed. "However, I do plan to seek for vengeance and kill the murderer." She paused and thought for a moment; she never shared her lifelong goal with anyone. When she does, she shares it with the prince of Demacia. Isn't that interesting?

"Maybe you can describe the murderer out to us? I'm sure we can help you." Jarvan requested.

Without Hesitation, Shyvana hissed, "No, I will not associate myself with a group of men. This always leads to rape."

Jarvan backed off. "Isn't that… too serious? I'm just trying to help."

"I don't need help. I don't want help," The redhead insisted, frowning. "And mostly, I don't want any help from you or anyone associated with Demacia. Demacia was the reason why my parents died-" She paused and turned around. "I'll handle it myself…" She stormed off, enraged.

"Wait."

With another pause the woman turned around at the prince, he doesn't look mad, despite the fact that she insulted the city-state he loved.

She cocked a brow. "What do you want?"

"What's your name?" His voice was filled with care.

She literally choked on her saliva, "I insulted you, your city-state and your men. And you want to know my name? What do you want to do? Drag me into your dungeon and kill me? No, I will not tell you my name."

She left without any hesitation as scales replaced her skin as a vortex of fire spun around in her stomach, giving her the butterfly feel.

* * *

_ "Father, why are we leaving our home?" A fairly beautiful girl questioned as her father took her by the hand, dragging her out of the village she had known._

_ "We must depart with haste," Her father interrupted, not willing to answer her questions. "Now, Shyvana, promise me that you'll control your temper when I'm not around."_

_ "But Father-"_

_ "Answer me_._" His voice was sharper than a blade._

_ The young half-dragon gulped. "Y-Yes father… I'll control my temper…"_

* * *

She finally did it. She finally found the drake, the drake that had murdered her family and the one who gave her scared nightmares.

The drake was having a nap under the willow tree near the border of Demacia. His green scales made Shyvana unease inside; his eyes of murder were unseen under the eyelids.

_I have you now._ She thought, curling her lips to form a devious smirk. Adjusting her belt slowly, she grabbed a pouch attached to her waist belt. Inside the pouch lied a powerful poison that she collected by grinding the leaves of a poisoness tree near the outskirts of Demacia. She gave a determinate look and approached the dragon head-on. Luckily, he was asleep so he couldn't see what Shyvana was doing. With every inch closer, her goal became from illusion to reality.

Before Shyvana can make her move, a loud voice interrupted her. "Hey! There's the dragon!"

Shyvana quickly retreated as the murderous drake woke up, annoyed from the loud voice.

_Fuck,_ Shyvana thought. _I was _so_ close! _She glanced at the direction where the voice came from. She gave another sigh to see who the voice belonged to.

It was a man from Jarvan IV's squad, who merely had an urge to fight, Shyvana thought how unlucky she was today.

"**Who dares to interrupt my slumber?**" The drake roared, eyeing the men. "**Oh, it is you-**" He eyed at Jarvan IV and chuckled. "**My my, it's the Prince, how **_**delightful**_** to meet you.**"

"The pleasure is all mine," The prince answered, gripping onto his lance. "I'll do my best to slay you-" Before he can continue, Shyvana flipped out; rushing into the scene.

"I _cannot_ believe you!" Shyvana raged, quickly tucking the poison back into her waist belt. She approached the prince with reckless actions. "I spent at least seven years tracking this… _beast_ and you come here to take all the crapping credit and now you're here to slay him? That's _my_ job! And-"

The drake cocked an expression, "**Oh Shyv-**"

"Don't _say_ my name!" Shyvana roared back, continuing her rant to the prince. "And _you_, you… asshole, do you _always_ take the credit from someone else and make it yours?" She tightened her gauntlets.

"A proper hello would have been nice-"

"Hello my ass," Shyvana interrupted.

"Right," Jarvan coughed. "In any case, we have no idea he was the drake you were looking for-"

"Well he is!" Shyvana interrupted once more. "And I worked hard to find him! Do you know how many _years_ I've been trying to find poison that isn't immune to dragons? Well, I'll tell you, it took five fucking years, yes, five _long_ years!"

"Well miss," the prince began. "If I'm not interrupted anymore-" The half-dragon waved a gesture, letting him talk. "-First, I have no idea of what you're talking about. Second, my men and I have been tracking this drake for two weeks. Third, I find his scales attractive so I must collect it for my armour and fourth, if you _want_ help, I offer my lance."

"His scales are _beautiful_?" Shyvana assumed that it was a joke. "You should have seen mine, maybe you should reconsider that! His are nothing more than mucky coloured abomination compared to mine!" Her words caused Jarvan to be slightly confused.

Jarvan huffed with confusion, "_Your_ scales… You're not even a-"

"**Now please, if you people aren't aware… **_**Plenty **_**of me to go around,**" The drake joked, clawing the ground in front of him. He turned Shyvana. "**And it's been years. How are you, my dear? I can see you've grown into a **_**fine**_** woman.**"

"Save your breath," Shyvana huffed. "I'll defeat you once and for all right here and right now!"

One of Jarvan's men cackled. "You are barely covered in armour, seriously, I can literally see your breast and you don't even have an army and you're a woman, how can _you_ win?"

Shyvana glared daggers at the man as she covered her chest. "I don't associate myself with people," She began. "And there is _more_ than meets the eye. And you're a fucking pervert."

"**Ha!**" The drake interrupted. "**You can't even morph properly then, just give it up. You cannot become a true dragon!**"

"I was _never _a true dragon," Shyvana snapped back. "And you don't know what I am capable of."

"**Are you sure you want to do this?**" The monster roared out, laughing.

"I'm sure."

"**Let's see if you're as alive and furious as your father,**" The dragon dared, clawing the air in front of him. "**Oh right, he's dead.**"

Winced, Shyvana began to unleash the fire within her, her bones crackled and expanded. Soon, a pair of red wings appeared on her back, she took a leap in the air as the transformation began. She felt the power overwhelming, her fury increasing, the scales covering her pale skin, her body changing and her temperature rising. Soon, she morphed into a 10 feet dragon; she gave a loud roar after.

"**Impressive,**" The drake roared, charging toward Shyvana. "**But let's see if you can fight!**"

Shyvana blocked his attack with her scaled wings, covering her face. She ducked under and gave a hard scratch upon his belly. The dragon roared in pain as the blood spew out.

"**And you said you are a drake!**" Shyvana taunted, soaring into the air, getting ready for a counter-attack. The drake narrowed his yellow eyes and began to spew a flamethrower toward Shyvana; she did the same for the counter.

Shyvana regained her breath after she cannot produce any flames. She looked at the troop of men and began talking. "**Get out of here before he kills you all!**" She warned as she took direct hit from the murderer's claws. Her hardened scales blocking the most of the damage as she stumbled back.

"We can _assist_ you," Jarvan began. "I'm serious about this, I can help you-"

"**Don't sweat it, this was my destiny-**" Her look mellowed as she reminded herself of her deceased parents. "**-And I'm not losing this time.**" She added, clawing the drake with her hardened claws.

"But you can get yourself killed," the prince continued. "I don't think your parents want that, they died for you!"

Shyvana shot a mean look at Jarvan. "**You don't know my life, stay out of it!**"

The prince knew the maiden was correct, why was he trying so hard to assist her? Why was he so determinate to aid the young maiden to the right path? He doesn't know her life, he doesn't even know her name- But, something makes him from knowing more.

The Exemplar stood quiet as Shyvana began to spew her flames at the drake. Soon, Shyvana became weak, fatigued from the drake's works. She was huffing steam.

"**I have to admit, you've became stronger**," The drake began. "**However it's a dead end for you… And as a reward, I'll kill you last.**" He took a glance at the men and readies a fireball. He flung the fireball. Without another word, Shyvana raced toward the fireball and took the shot for the Demacians. Smoke uproar, blocking everyone's view of Shyvana. After the smoke died, they saw Shyvana, back in her human form, lying on the earth, bleeding. He looked at his troop to fight, the men nodded and raced at the dragon while the prince looked at the half-dragon who saved him and his men. He looked at her in admiration as butterflies formed in his stomach. He snapped out of it and put Shyvana down on the hard ground as he treated her wounds. After a while of treating her wounds, he quickly grabbed his lance and went into the battle himself.

* * *

After a while of fighting the drake, four men had died and four was injured heavily, they will probably die on their own soon. Shyvana woke up from her dizziness; she soon found that she has been drowsing; she slapped herself mentally, she paused. Wondering why was her wound wrapped and sloppy treated but still… the wound was going to heal anytime soon, she looked at the prince who was fighting, a small flustered form on her face. She quickly snapped out of it and began to unleash the fire in her, no luck. She cursed at herself for having losing a bit too much blood, no blood boiling equals to no morphing. But still, she can fight in her human form; she nodded in agreement and ran into the scene herself.

"I can see you're doing well," Jarvan greeted, his face was dirtied with sweat and blood. "Do not fear, we're making progress, you should sit out. And I was moved by your plight-"

She looked at the men dead, she shook her head. "Since you helped me once, I'll assist you." She answered, adjusting her armour. "But it's a onetime only."

Jarvan nodded. "I understand, now shall we, my lady?"

Shyvana choked out a slow chuckle and charged in. With all his might, Jarvan threw his lance as Shyvana charged a fireball and spew it at the dragon. The lance landed into the flesh of the dragon's stomach, he moaned in pain as the fire splashed onto the lance, turning the lance hotter, burning the flesh surrounding the lance. The drake fell, winced. With one more time of trying to morph, Shyvana successfully turned into a dragon, not because of blood boiling but because of rage, landing on the injured murderer and with one more thrust into his flesh, before she can pulled out the heart, the dragon dug his claws into Shyvana's fleshy stomach. She grunted as she ripped out of the heart, the monster dead before she could react. The men cheering as she held the dragon's heart with glory and success. Shyvana ripped the heart out of the system and beamed. She threw the organ on the blood-stained ground and staggered, her form changing back. She looked weaker than before; she was losing way too much blood. She coughed with specks of blood trailing on the ground. Jarvan raced for her, before she could reach the earth.

"I'm taking you to a hospital," Jarvan said, he looked over his men, who were digging a proper grave for their friends, and nodded. "We're going back to Demacia."

"L-Leave… me h-here," Shyvana gasped, blood spilling, she clutched her stomach. "I can't… go… any f-further." With that blood dripped out of her mouth.

"Shhh," Jarvan calmed as he retrieved his lance from the dragon's stomach. "I'm going to save you, don't you _dare_ die in front of me."

"W-What if I do?" She whispered as she closed her eyes before the prince can reply.

Jarvan looked at her and as he picked up the pace. "Die along with you perhaps."


	2. Chapter 2: A Tingling Sensation

**Chapter 2**

Okay, sorry for late update, I was re-editing everything. =_= Sorry, and please enjoy the chapter and this chapter is rated M. And of course, if you find something confusing, please tell me.

The nurse taking care of Shyvana stared at the Demacian prince who was sitting on a chair, looking toward Shyvana.

"My lord, not to be rude or anything but," the nurse started. "Who is she?" The nurse shot nasty daggers toward Shyvana, jealous.

Jarvan looked up at glanced at her nametag on her uniform. 'Naomi' said the nametag.

"Well, _Naomi_. She's a… woman that I helped during my time outside of Demacia." Jarvan answered, glancing at Naomi and back to Shyvana.

Naomi snorted a bit, and tilted her head down beside Jarvan.

"I don't think your relationship with her is strong," She started, fluttering her eyes, trying to get the prince's attention. "How about you spend some time with me?"

Jarvan paused and looked at the commoner nurse. "P-Pardon?" He choked out, confused.

"I said, 'how about you spend some time with me'?" She repeated. "Since you have no relationship with her I thought-"

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting your time with the pretty nurse." A voice said out, quietly.

The nurse and the prince looked at the half-dragon, half-awake, covering her eyes with her hand. Shyvana gave a quite moan and opened her eyes, revealing the artificial light and a friendly face.

"Are you alright?" Jarvan asked, softly.

"Yeah… I am," Shyvana said, fuzzy in vision. As she sat up properly, the face of Jarvan appeared in front of her face. "… Prince Jarvan?"

Naomi gagged, and left the room, enraged.

"Eh, well then, did you sleep well? You gave me quite the scare…" He said, concerned.

Shyvana nodded and thanked him. "I'm… grateful, thank you. But the nurse-"

"Probably asking for sex or something…" Jarvan interrupted.

Shyvana raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? Did I just hear the word 'sex'?"

"Yeah, I said that." Jarvan answered, leaving Shyvana in shock.

Despise Jarvan's formal personality; he also has a normal human personality that Shyvana never knew he had.

"I'm confused, why did you just say that nurse was asking for sex? Clearly, she wasn't doing anything like that." Shyvana continued, confused.

"Well, as the eldest son of the king of Demacia, I will carry on the traditions of Demacia and of course, I must select a wife. And of course, a lot of women in Demacia are desperate for me to choose her as my wife. So they can have many things and access to unknown mysteries of the Lightshield Manor and having the time of their lives." Jarvan explained in a deep breath.

Shyvana nodded in agreement. "Never knew being a prince was that hard. As a child, I assume all of you were just lounging on a nice sofa and let your servants to do all the work and crap. And about the marriage part, I thought your parents just choose for you."

"In the olden times, yes. However Shyvana, this is the future," Jarvan continued, laughing. "They are now a bit loose when it comes to marriage. Just as long the person comes from a noble family and meets the requirements of becoming a prince or princess then it is alright… I suppose that's how it goes."

"I think that's invalid," Shyvana started. "I think everyone has the right to love, no matter what family you're from, what race you are, what person you are. You have the rights to love anyone. I think that's the emotion of _love_." Shyvana added, thinking of her deceased parents: a Demacian farm-girl and a Noble dragon. A tear rolled down her cheeks as Jarvan reached for her tears and wiped it away from her beautiful face.

Jarvan smiled, "Now, I was wondering, Shyvana… Would you like to stay here in Demacia and become one my Elite Guards?" He proposed suddenly.

Shyvana tilted her head, confused.

"I know this is very sudden, you just woke up and all. But I think you have the potential to become a great fighter. And I heard… You don't have a true home, so, uh. I suggest you to stay and make Demacia, your new true home." Jarvan said, as everything slowly made sense to Shyvana.

Shyvana thought for a moment and nodded. "Alright, I'll trust you and make Demacia my true home. I guess that was what… mother and father wanted…" Her voice trailed off, getting quieter by the word.

Jarvan flashed a bigger grin than before and sat up. "Great, I'll get someone arrange everything for you before you leave the infirmary."

"...Should I call you 'my lord' if I'm now a Demacian?" Shyvana asked, in a strange tone. Her eyes were fluttering in a pattern which made Jarvan to look into her red eyes. Slowly, Jarvan burned up with an unknown feeling starting to mix within his stomach.

Jarvan thought for a moment and shrugged. "If you want, you can call me Jarvan." Jarvan suggested, biting his lips.

"Maybe when we're alone," Shyvana answered after a moment of silence. Her voice was strong this time, although her thoughts of her late-parents made her depressed, she quickly regained her pride once more. "Yeah, maybe when we're alone I would call you Jarvan… But I don't think that will happen." Shyvana added, thinking the total opposite of Jarvan's mind.

"Shyvana I-"

Before Jarvan can continue, there was a knock on the door that interrupted the Demacian Prince's speech toward Shyvana. After the door opened, a man came in. A long blue scarf covered part of his face. his massive upper body was covered in thick layers of armour.

"My prince," He began, starring at Shyvana. He gave Jarvan a sly look and chuckled under his breath. "Is she the _one_?" He added, changing the topic.

Jarvan gave a low chuckle. "Perhaps… Garen, perhaps she is." He answered softly, causing Shyvana to twitch a bit.

"Oh yes," Jarvan added, turning to Shyvana so he can introduce her to Garen. "This is Garen, my childhood friend. He is also the leader of the Vanguards."

Shyvana gave Garen a small smirk and a wave. "I'm Shyvana." She said weakly. Her head started to spin as if she was spun around a million times on a Merry-Go-Round. Suffering from dizziness, she started to look down at the mattress and rubbed her temples softly.

Garen waved back without saying a word.

After a brief moment of silence, Jarvan coughed and began talking. "Garen, I would like to see you after." He looked toward the door, giving the signal for Garen to leave.

"Of course, my Prince," Garen said, leaving the room. "Farewell Shyvana."

"Bye." Shyvana said simply, eyes closed. Garen assumed she was anti-social, due to her closed eyes and cold tone, and gave a unnoticeable frown and left.

As Garen fled the scene, Jarvan turned to face the sickened maiden and he started to look concern.

"Shyvana… Are you alright? You've been like that since Garen came in the room." Jarvan asked, worried as Shyvana looked him in the eye. Her body showed Jarvan she wasn't doing well. Her legs were tucked in to her chest as if she was a fetus, still within her mother's stomach, waiting to be developed. Her usual creamy skin was unnaturally pale, as if she stuck her face in refrigerator for an hour, she gave off soft moans at times.

"I-I'm fine." Shyvana said tired. Her lips chapped.

Jarvan sighed and pulled Shyvana closed to him. Jarvan instantly burned up, due to his body meeting Shyvana's.

"You're cold," Jarvan commented after, realizing Shyvana has little body heat. "You need warmth." He lifted Shyvana up so she could sit on his lap, he wrapped around his arms around her stomach. As Shyvana fidgeted on his lap, Shyvana felt a small amount of warmth. It's warm, but it's different. It's not the usual fire warmth she has within her. It's more of the soft warmth of an emotion Shyvana never felt before. And to the half-dragon, she actually likes this feeling.

"W-What, I'm a half-dragon, I am fire… How can I be… _cold_?" Shyvana asked, stumbling between words.

"The fire inside you, is perhaps the not the heat you actually desire." Jarvan said as Shyvana turned to face him in the eye.

They stared at each other for a long moment, Shyvana giving a confused look to crowned prince as Jarvan gave the dragon maiden a worried look.

"…Jarvan?" Shyvana asked, after the moment of silence.

Jarvan sprang up, leaving the dimension within the eyes of Shyvana. "I'm sorry, what?" He paused and batted an eyelid. "Wait," He added. "Did you just call me Jarvan?"

Shyvana thought for a moment of what she said and shrugged. "I… think so." Shyvana muttered as she wrinkled her forehead. Placing a finger on her cold lips, her bangs fell on top of her face.

Jarvan took his hand and swept his fingers along her face, brushing her filaments of hair away.

"You know…" He began. "You're beautiful." He didn't realize he said that out loud.

Shyvana jumped up startled. "What?"

"Did I say that out loud?" He muttered.

Shyvana nodded, feeling awkward.

"Sorr-" Jarvan started, but Shyvana quickly interrupted him with a kiss on lips.

Jarvan accepted the kiss by grabbing Shyvana by the hips and pulled her closer. Shyvana cupped his cheeks and started to feel the fire within her explode. She desired the emotions from the Demacian prince, she wanted the kiss to last forever and she craved for the prince's body. Slowly, the prince unbuttoned Shyvana's pajamas. After he was done, he broke the kiss, taking in a deep breath and continued on embracing Shyvana. He found Shyvana's neck and started to create marks on the bottom of her neck. Shyvana muttered out some groans as Shyvana's shirt fell down just below her shoulders. Jarvan reached for Shyvana's breast and, with a single movement, he pushed his body in sync with Shyvana's. Shyvana purred in a kitty cat fashion and wrapped her arms around the prince's neck, pushing them as close as possible. As Jarvan pushed Shyvana's body on top of him, Shyvana quickly pulled out of the desire and jumped off the bed. Shyvana grabbed the opening for her shirt and squeezed them together. Jarvan gave her a strange look.

"I-I… I'm sorry." Shyvana said quickly, looking away in shame.

Jarvan sighed and stood up properly. "No, it's mine. I shouldn't abuse your body."

"N-No, you didn't," Shyvana said plainly. Taking in deep breaths as sweat formed on her forehead. "I quite enjoyed it myself… I hope we can do it again-" Shyvana quickly sealed her lips and buttoned up her shirt.

Jarvan bit his lip and tried to ignore that last comment Shyvana added.

"Ahem, and I want you to stay here for a few days." Jarvan muttered, saying the first words that popped into his mind.

"Why? I can walk fine." Shyvana protested, lamely. Standing up, despise her leg injuries from yesterday.

"Impressive," Jarvan said, nodding as if he was talking to a six-year old child. "But Shyvana, I would like you to stay here for a few days, I still need to arrange you a home." He paused, thinking for a moment and continuing with much to say. "And I would you to be better before you officially work as an Elite Guard."

Shyvana sighed, thinking about what the Demacian prince just said. Nodding in agreement, she sat down on the bed as she looked up to the prince with her red eyes.

"Alright," Shyvana started. "For… _Demacia_."

Jarvan chuckled. "See? You're already treating Demacia like your true home!"

"Hm, maybe you're right… Jarvan." Shyvana said, kicking the blanket over her.

Jarvan stood up and gave Shyvana yet another smile. "I'm must depart," He started, with disappointment in his words. "But I will return soon. For now, sleep well."

"Thank you." Shyvana muttered as throwing the blanket over her head. Jarvan exited the room with a smile upon his lips and a tingling sensation throughout his body.

* * *

As the crowned prince returned to the Lightshield manor, he marched into his room, he found Garen sitting in a chair within his room.

"Hello, you're early." Jarvan greeted, closing the door.

"I'm terribly sorry," Garen apologized, kneeling down on the floor.

Jarvan laughed and gave a hand signal for Garen to stand up. "It's alright."

"My prince, you seem extremely happy today," Garen continued, sitting down on the previous chair he had sat on. "Is it because you're soon about to get married?"

Jarvan shook his head. "It's not that-"

"It's that girl… _Shyvana_, isn't it?" Garen interrupted.

"Perhaps…" Jarvan repeated from the last question Garen asked about the beautiful dragon maiden.

"Will your father approve?" Garen asked, concerned about Demacia's future.

"I didn't say anything about liking upon Shyvana." Jarvan began, confused.

"You don't have to." Garen said quickly.

Jarvan blinked once. "Pardon?"

Garen regretted what he said. "I-I'm sorry, my prince!"

Jarvan sighed and rubbed his temples.

"So um, what did you summon me for?" Garen said, changing the topic.

"I want you to escort Shyvana around Demacia within a few days. Just for her to know her new surroundings and hope that she doesn't burn anything down."

"Of course," Garen began. "So tell me, do you like Shyvana?"

Jarvan looked up at his childhood friend and started to burn up, trying not to remember what happened between him and Shyvana at the infirmary. He quickly forgot about Shyvana's perfect image and continued talking.

"So tell me, do you like Katarina DuCouteau, that famed assassin from Noxus?" Jarvan chirped up, laughing at Garen's sudden red face.

"Uh, I-I'm… What I meant was-"

Garen's stumbling words was interrupted by Jarvan's loud laugh. Tears are dropped from his eyes due to laughter.

"I'm just joking." Jarvan said, after his good laugh.

Garen softly take an exhale, trying to forget about Katarina.

"Anyways," Jarvan spoke up. "About Shyvana… I also want you to teach some rules about Demacia to Shyvana, that is all."

"As you wish," Garen said, standing up. "Oh, and your father said he wanted to see you right away."

Jarvan sighed, "What is it this time?" He asked.

"I don't know," Garen answered. "But I think it has to do something with your upcoming marriage. Now, if you're going to marry Lux, I-"

Jarvan halted his speech with his hand. "I'm not marrying Lady Luxanna, I don't think she's right for me and I remember the bro code. However my father would _love_ Luxanna to become my wife, since she's a prodigy and all." Jarvan explained.

Garen exhaled as he gasped for relief. "So, who _are_ you going to marry anyway, Miss. Shauna Vayne?"

Jarvan sighed, "That's the biggest candidate for my father," Jarvan explained. "He thinks that she is worthy. However, Vayne is emotionless and doesn't care about love. So, I'm not going for her."

"Perhaps, Shyvana is the right woman for you," Garen started. "She's _sort of_ pretty, I have to give her that."

Jarvan groaned. "Garen, my friend, this isn't the time for laughter." He paused. "And I think she is beautiful, who said she is _sort of_ pretty? Why, she has the same red hair that Katarina DuCouteau has!" He exclaimed, a bit upset that he judged Shyvana.

"Don't you dare insult Katarina like that! She is nothing like Shyvana, Katarina's hair much redder and prettier. It's like… silk." Garen said, blushing red.

"I guess we both have feelings for women that we basically have no chance being with," Jarvan said, sighing. Standing up, he leaves the room. "Now, I must depart to see my father. Good day Garen. I'll keep in touch with you." He left the room and making his way for the King's room.

* * *

"Father?" Prince Jarvan's voice echoed through the grand room of the castle.

"Son, welcome back, we have a lot to speak." The king said, greeting him in.

Jarvan walked in the room, and sat in the chair beside his father.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Jarvan started, hoping for him not to say about the marriage.

"You've looked older; it's been around two years since I haven't seen you." Jarvan III said, smiling.

"Thank you, my lord." Jarvan IV thanked.

"Now, so tell me, you recruited this half-dragon named… Uh, what's her name? Saffron? Savannah? Sahara? Salina?" the elder started.

"Shyvana," The prince corrected, "And yes, but father, she is a remarkable fighter."

"Oh really?" The elder said, smirking. "I can see you have some feelings for this woman named, Shyvana?"

Jarvan scooted back. "N-No, of course not!" Jarvan quickly said, trying to not stumble over words.

He loves Shyvana, he know he does. However if his father knows his eldest son loves a commoner, he would possible exile him from Demacia and ban him from ever taking a step in Demacia.

"Hmm? Very well son. I expect nothing else from my eldest son. Now, about your marriage plans, I recommend Shauna Vayne, Luxanna Crownguard, Sona Buvelle [1] and Fiora Laurent. So, which one do you prefer?" Jarvan III suggested smiling. Thinking about what his son will choose for the future of Demacia.

Jarvan sighed. "Anyone you want. Each one is beautiful in their own way and I don't want to upset their feelings if I choose one over the other. And since you're my father, I suggest you pick the one you want to become your daughter-in-law." Jarvan lied.

The elder chuckled and nodded. "Then I choose Fiora Laurent. Beautiful and deadly, she could fight and make speechs and I think she'll make a great wife for you; I'll give her the proposal right away."

Jarvan bowed, thanking his father and quickly left the room, carrying a huge lie on his shoulder.

[1]- Since Sona was adopted from Lestara Buvelle, I assume she made her last name to Buvelle.


	3. Chapter 3: Duelist

**Chapter 3**

Before I start, thank you so much for reading! This **is** my first fan-fiction ever so of course, it will have typos, so please correct me, and it really helps. It takes me two to three days to update so please be patient, I also have a lot of homework to do, but it never stops me from updating! And people have been asking me about the Jarvan's marriage. Why Fiora, they asked. One person asked why not Sona? Okay here's my explanation:

1) Since Sona was adopted and she originally from Ionia, I don't think she would be a good candidate for Jarvan, since she isn't pure Demacian and have any blood connection to the Buvelle family. And she's only famed for her music and she can't even talk (that is what her lore said). Okay, okay. I'm not insulting Sona or anything (in fact, she's my favourite support to play with. I even have her Arcade Sona skin…), I just think she's isn't a good candidate for Jarvan IV. I'm sorry. Poor Sona, she needs some love.

2) I'm sort of tired of Jarvan and Lux. I think Lux would look a million times better with Ezreal, LuxXEzreal for the win 3 And besides, Garen and Jarvan IV are bros, I don't think Garen wants his best friend to touch his little sister… If you know what I mean, even though Lux is one of the best candidates for Jarvan in a lot of summoners' eyes, I don't think they look adorable due to their age gap. Now I'm not saying older men can't date younger women, I just think it doesn't look right, I just think they look _unfit_ together. And Jarvan X Lux shippers, I'm sorry, I like Ezreal X Lux more. Dear Mordekaiser, how much I ship them. 3

3) Shauna Vayne is one of the strongest candidates in this competition, why? Because one, she is from a noble family, two, she's Demacian, and three, she is a great fighter. However, due to her childhood, she lost her family and lost all her emotions. So, she isn't the loving wife type. And of course, the prince must have children and… Well, yeah, I think you get the point.

4) According to the lore, the Laurent house was wrecked because of Fiora's father (who put poison in his opponent's drink). And of course, Fiora wants the Laurent's fame back, so if she gets married to the prince, the fame of the Laurent house will come back. And since she wasn't the one who ruined the reputation of the Laurent house, so I think she's a good candidate.

And of course, if you want to debate with me, I have no problem replying and debate, just leave a message and comment. I would be more than happy to reply.

I hope you enjoy and continue reading.

Thank you very much and I hope to see you again,

Chromyx.

* * *

"How are you feeling Shyvana?" Garen asked, helping Shyvana out of the infirmary a few days after his talk with the prince.

"I'm fine. My head still hurts, but I'll live another day." Shyvana answered, rubbing her head as she followed Garen's path through the loud Demacian streets.

The kids were having fun, playing hopscotch and throwing rocks at each other, laughing. Women were socializing about the Demacian news as their husbands were at the bar, getting drunk.

"I heard the prince is finally getting married," One woman said to her friends, which caught Shyvana's attention. "Guess who is it?"

"Who?" They asked, pumped up. Shyvana paused, turning her head to the direction of the chattering women.

"Fiora Laurent!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold your horse! Didn't her father ruin the reputation of the Laurent family?" One said, curious.

"Apparently, the great Jarvan III wanted her to become Jarvan's wife!"

Shyvana stopped and her world became empty. Her heart slowly shattered into shards of depression. Garen noticed Shyvana pausing on her spot as he walked toward her.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, confused.

Shyvana didn't answer, raging within her and was about to passionately morphed into a dragon. Garen noticed Shyvana's skin was changing into scales and jumped.

"No, no, no! Don't morph!" Garen warned. "You're going to kill everyone here. Calm down."

Shyvana looked at Garen; eyes of a dragon replaced her usual pink-ish eyes. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down in front of the Demacian crowd. Slowly, she forgot about Jarvan and the woman named Fiora and stopped her transformation and converted back into a human.

"Welcome back." Garen greeted.

"Thanks…" Shyvana muttered as Garen continued walking towards the end of the street. Shyvana followed as Garen took a right turn. Of course Shyvana followed as it lead to the outskirts of Demacia.

"Why are we so far out?" Shyvana asked, upset.

"Your home is here, be grateful that Prince Jarvan didn't arrange a home for you within the center of the Demacian streets," Garen started, walking through the meadow fields. "I promise you that you would a bad time sleeping there, it's always so quiet and hot there. Instead the prince hired men to make you a house out there with electricity… everything. I haven't seen the prince done this for anyone. You're a lucky dragon, Shyvana. I seem that Jarvan has an eye for you."

"Jarv- I mean, Prince Jarvan did that?" Shyvana asked, in shocked, racing her hand through the beautiful flowers.

"Of course he did." Garen exclaimed, rather loud. He pointed at a hill and continued talking. "Over the hill is your house."

Shyvana nodded and continued walking, up the small hill. On the top of the hill she sees a beautiful small house, with a river alongside the house. Shyvana gasped in excitement and skidded down the hill and rushed to the house. With a click, Shyvana opened the beautiful house, amazed of the size.

"I got to thank Jarvan for this…" Shyvana muttered as she turned to Garen who was staring at her. With something silver in Garen's hand, he tossed the silver substance to Shyvana. With quick reflexes, she caught it and opened her hand.

"Keys," Garen explained. "Jarvan wanted me to give them to you. If you see him, tell him you said thank you."

"I know, I will." Shyvana replied, staring at the beautiful decorations on the walls.

Garen took a deep breath and started talking. "Come to my house tomorrow."

Shyvana turned around, confused. "Say what?"

"Come to my house tomorrow," Garen repeated. "I'm going show you around Demacia and possibly train you."

"I don't need the training-" Shyvana started.

"Maybe you don't," Garen stated. "However you still need to know your way around Demacia. I can't be your map forever."

Shyvana sighed, "Alright. Where's your house anyway?"

"My sister will pick you up tomorrow. Wake up early tomorrow. Her name is Luxanna, blonde hair, blue eyes and has a sunshiny personality. You can't miss her. Farewell Shyvana." Garen stepped back, and closed the door, walking back to the Demacian square.

"Bye." Shyvana whispered, placing the keys on the oak table in the middle of the living room. She looked to her left and found three more doors. She opened the first one and found a queen-sized bed at the corner as the lavender sheets matched with the silver wallpaper. She found a closet and opened it, revealing new expensive-looking clothing nicely stacked. She took a black skirt out and found a matching blouse for it. She quickly stripped off her armour and changed. As she tossed her armour on the floor, she sat on the bed, amazed by the comfort. She then noticed a note on the night-stand, alongside was a velvet bag. She picked the note up and began to read.

_Dear Shyvana,_

_I assume you're enjoying your new home. And now, if you open the bag, you'll find some money so you can support yourself a bit. If you need anything, tell me or come to the manor. I'll be waiting._

_Take care,_

_Jarvan IV._

_P.S. I assume Garen is treating you well?_

_P.P.S. I hope you wear those clothing I chose for you, I think you would adorable in them. _

Shyvana bit her lip as the colour red formed across her face. Her heart started beating hard, she assumed it that she just tired and needed some sleep. So she threw her blanket over her head and drowsed off in her memories.

* * *

"_I told you Shyvana, I need to leave." Her father scolded at his daughter._

"_Father, I don't want to leave you; you're the only family member I have left! I don't want to lose you!" Shyvana wailed, grabbing her father's hand._

"_Let go, Shyvana," the dragon hissed, pushing her away. "I'm doing this for your own good. Your mother would want the same thing!"_

_Slowly, Shyvana let go of her father's hand, falling to her knees, crying with agony. As the dragon saw what he has done, he quickly approached Shyvana and hugged her._

"_I'm sorry," He whispered. "I'm doing this for your safety."_

"_W-Will you come back?" Shyvana asked with hope. _

"_I don't know Shyvana, either way; I'm still going to love you." Her father answered, with a tone of sadness. "And remember this, when you find true love, like how I fell in love with your mother, you'll have a true family. Remember what I said Shyvana, you will need it. Farewell, I hope to see you again, my beautiful child." He placed a soft kiss on his daughter's forehead and morphed into a dragon. His body expanding as his skin changed into red scales. His wings spread out as he flew into the air._

_Shyvana started crying once more, waving good bye. In the middle of her wave of farewell, a drake flew from the middle of nowhere and pounded her father while he started to take off. _

"_Father!" Shyvana yelled out, running toward her father's fight._

* * *

"Fa… Father…" Shyvana whimpered, in her sleep, covering her eyes with her arm as she cried. Shielding her eyes from the natural light of the sun, she got up and removed her arm, revealing her eyes to the world. Suddenly, she saw a girl with blonde hair sitting on her bed, smiling. She screamed and jumped out off the bed.

"Good morning, Shyvana!"

"**Who the hell are you? How the hell did you get in?**" Shyvana yelled.

The blonde girl tilted her head and sighed. "The front door was _wide_ open!" She stated, giggling like a child. "Oh? Garen didn't tell you that I'm coming? Aw man, that's sad. I'm Lux, by the way!"

Shyvana exhaled and grabbed her armour on the floor. "He told me, but he wasn't specific." Shyvana replied.

"You don't need it," Lux stated, staring at her clothing. "You look fine, in fact, you look cute! I can do your hair if you want." Lux offered.

Shyvana looked at Lux and nodded. Lux jumped in glee and asked Shyvana to sit down on her bed. As Lux combed her hair with a brush found in bathroom.

"So, do you like your home?" Lux suddenly asked.

"I guess so…" Shyvana muttered, uncomfortable talking to the Demacian prodigy.

Lux giggled once more, and jumped to her feet as she finished Shyvana's hair. It was plain straight as Lux showed her masterpiece to Shyvana as they made their way to bathroom, looking at the mirror. Shyvana gave a small smile to Lux.

"I look so _different._" Shyvana stated.

"But you look so pretty! Jarvan would love it!" Lux blabbed out.

Shyvana twisted her head toward Lux. "Jarvan?"

"You know, the prince~" Lux chirped out like a child.

"I know that, but…" Shyvana voice trailed off.

"Come on! Whenever he's with me, he always talks about this amazing dragon." Lux said, jumping around.

"H-He did?"

Lux nodded and laughed. "Do I lie?"

"I don't know, do you?"

"Shyvana," Lux started. "He really loves you; I guess that's why he's going to marry Fiora, so you can be safe from his father…"

Shyvana eyes glared. "What?" He exclaimed. "What? Why is he doing that?"

"Well, my educated guess is that if the King knew that Jarvan has feelings for you, he would probably exile you from Demacia and possibly kill you," Lux explained. "Demacia is strict when it comes to marriage."

"B-But I don't want Jarvan to go do something that he doesn't desire!" Shyvana cried out, falling to her knees.

"You _can_ do something about the marriage; however it can kill you and possibly drive Jarvan into depression, like how Corin Reveck turned out to be after his daughter Orianna, died. And then he created a replacement-"

"Okay!" Shyvana interrupted, grabbing the keys and stuffing it her pocket. "No need to hear that!"

"But it can happen!" Lux exclaimed as Shyvana pushed her out of the house, locking the door.

"Let's think of the positive side." Shyvana suggested as Lux raced through the meadows. Despite her childish personality and age, Lux thinks like a wise woman in her 40's.

"Alrighty then~" Lux chanted, running to the heart of Demacia, the loud streets and mortal humans scattered around them. Lux grabbed Shyvana by the hand and dragged her to the other side of Demacia.

Lux knocked on the door of the Crownguard house and with a click, Garen was there, giving Shyvana and Lux a glare.

"Hey Garen, I'm back with Shy!" Lux yelled out, smiling.

"Hey, my name is Shyvana, I don't like nicknames." Shyvana commented as he stared at Garen's clothing. Despite, Garen's armour, he was wearing a baggy shirt, jeans and plain sneakers, carrying his sword around.

"You look nice," Garen commented at Shyvana. "You actually look like a female."

"Is that an insult?" Shyvana asked, frowning.

"How should I know?" Garen commented.

"You said that I actually look like a female," Shyvana reminded, looking down at her flats. "Just to let you know, I've always looked like a female. And I-"

"The sky is so pretty~" Lux interrupted, smiling. She twirled around in her blue dress as she looked up to the bright rays of the sky.

"Random, but it's true," Garen said, agreeing with his younger sister. 'Let's get going, we don't have all day."

"Alright…" Shyvana muttered as Lux started running all over the place.

As they walk through the streets. Shyvana started to think about how great civilizations are these days. Despite her thoughts about humans being useless, she was inspired by the buildings, markets and clothing.

"It's nice…" Shyvana muttered.

"I'm glad you like it." Garen muttered back. Suddenly, he turned back.

"Hmm, Garen, what is it?" Lux asked, concerned.

"I think someone's tailing us." Garen muttered.

"Are you sure?" Shyvana asked, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not certain…" Garen began, walking toward an alleyway. "But I just that feeling…"

Shyvana and Lux shrugged and followed Garen through an alley way. As the light of the sun faded in the shadows, they spotted that the alley was a dead end.

"You see," Lux stated. "There is nothing-"

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A voice called out.

The three Demacian turned to find them in a bad situation. Five men surrounded them, wearing suits. They looked like they're from a mafia.

"Garen and Luxanna Crownguard, what a surprise," The shortest men, with a cigar, said. Shyvana assumed he was the leader. The man turned to Shyvana and smirked. "Why hello there, what's your name?"

"Don't answer." Garen interrupted, drawing his sword out.

"Now, now, Mr. Crownguard, we don't want to fight." The stubby leader said, kneeling down and grabbed Shyvana's foot. With a quick flick, he took off Shyvana's flat and raced his hands on Shyvana's soft skin. Shyvana quickly flicked her foot back and forth, hoping for him to let go of her foot. "What lovely skin. You'll be quite the woman for me."

"Ewww, he's touching her!" Lux wailed out to her brother.

The one with the most muscles walked up and dragged Lux by the hair, with her brother gasping.

"Lux!"

The leader stared at Lux and gave a pedophile face. "She's has a nice face; she'll be quite the sex slave."

"**Don't you dare talk about my sister like that!**" Garen snapped, with guns pointing at him.

"I just did." The leader cackled a sinister laugh, giving a signal to take Garen away from the alley.

"Hey." Shyvana said, plainly.

The stubby man turned to her, "Oh? Do you want to play with me?"

Shyvana smirked as her body changed shape. "Sure." Her voice changed, into a deep and static tone. And before long, Shyvana morphed into a dragon.

Everyone looked at her with fear, except Lux, Garen and the Mafia Boss.

"Ha! That's how I like it! Feisty and sexy." The ugly, short man said.

"Let's play!" Shyvana encouraged, thrusting her head at the Boss. With a quick flick on her finger the boss flew back to a building, bricks falling on him after his collision. With the response of the half-dead boss, the mafia started to shoot Shyvana with heavy bullets; Shyvana laughed and blocked all the bullets with ease. She stormed off to the four other men and whammed them all into a building. All of them were half dead. Shyvana threw herself back and started to laugh. Slowly, her body morphed back, when the transformation is done, she reached her flat and stormed off.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

The duelist sat down as the butler poured warm tea in the sapphire encrusted teacup in front of her. She thanked him as he poured tea in Jarvan's cup.

Fiora pressed her lips against the cup, sipping the hot drink and slowly placing it back on the saucer.

The butler bowed gracefully and left the dining hall, leaving the kettle on the table.

"Prince Jarvan, I have waited for your proposal. Your father said you were more than excited to see me right now… But to me, I don't seem you look like it." The duelist said in her heavy accent.

"Please forgive me, Fiora. I'm feeling ill today." The prince muttered, quietly.

"Ah, I see, a good night sleep will help soothe the illness." Fiora suggested.

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you." Jarvan thanked the Laurent woman.

"However," Fiora said, her voice was stern and serious. But her accent made it less serious. "This is nothing related to romance or any those 'Lovey Dovey' crap. It's for alliance and I'm doing this for the Laurent family, to regain its fame and loyalty back."

"I understand, like how Queen Ashe and King Tryndamere are right now. Am I correct?"

"My dear prince," Fiora said. "You catch on pretty quick."

"Perhaps, you stay long enough and you find the good side of me and start to fall in love with me." He joked.

Fiora gave him a glare along with a laugh. "Perhaps," She repeated, pausing for a moment, taking a drink of tea, and continuing. "But of course, you already love someone else." She added with touches of envy within.

Jarvan's throat clogged. "… What do you mean by that, Miss. Laurent? Or Should I say, Mrs. Lightshield?" He joked once more.

Fiora laughed once more and continued answering Jarvan. "You know… That dragon that you rescued about a month ago, what's that dragon's name? Shurelya?"

"Ah yes, _Shyvana_," Jarvan said, acting like she's no big deal to him. "She's an excellent fighter. And I think her services to Demacia will be remarkable."

"You are right; she's an excellent fighter, even regardless of her injuries all over her body." Fiora complimented in a half-bored tone.

"I'll send Shyvana your praise." Jarvan started.

"Please do, that would be… lovely." She stands up and stared at the prince and gave him a soft smile. "I shall be going. And oh yes, Jarvan dear, is Shyvana going to join the League?"

He tilted his head. "I… never thought of that," He answered. "I'll ask her soon."

"Great," Fiora said. "One more Demacian in the League, it's a good thing. Farewell, my future husband." Fiora stood up and left the dining hall. The butler bowed to her as she departed. As Jarvan ordered the butler to clean up the dining hall, he went straight for his room and sighed.

"How did I get into this mess?" Jarvan huffed out, stressed. As Jarvan flopped on his bed, a knock was on the door. Jarvan sat up properly.

"Enter."

The door opened and Garen was at the door.

"Oh Garen, I didn't expect it to be you. What can I do for you?" Jarvan greeted, he paused. "Wait a minute; aren't you going to show Shyvana the places in Demacia or something?"

"Well… about that," Garen started. He gulped. "Shyvana, she sort of… Well…"

"What is it? Spit it out!" Jarvan commanded.

"Well, while we're walking through the square, a few men took interest in Shyvana and started to ask her 'how much is she'. Shyvana got pissed when they tried to look under her skirt and then she tossed them through an alley way and beat the hell out of them… And then one of them almost took Shyvana's skirt down-"

"I've heard enough," Jarvan halted, not wanting to hear about Shyvana's body. "Conclusion?"

"The men are half dead and Shyvana fled the scene, extremely pissed."

"Well that escalated quickly," Jarvan said, sighing. "Let's go find her."

"As you wish, my lord."


	4. Chapter 4: Passionate Love

Hello~ it's me again, Chromyx. So, I came up with an idea. If you have a question regarding to my story, message it to me, and I'll post it up in the next chapter so I can answer, or I can just reply… =_=

It has brought to my attention, that the mafia part of the previous chapter wasn't valid. I know, Demacia has strict laws and all, however, I really wanted to some actions in, and I didn't want to put any Noxus action in, so I'm really sorry.

Again, thank you so much for reading, it means a lot to me. After this story is completed (which is going to be a far way into the future) I plan to write another story about League of Legends, perhaps a one-shot, with Shen and Akali or Garen and Katarina, or possibly, Malzahar and OC. So, yeah, enjoy chapter 4. And since today, (January, 9th, 2013. Well the day I started writing the chapter) is Lunar New Year, I made it extra long. Happy (Late) Lunar New Year everyone!

The dragon huffed as she stormed off to the outskirts of Demacia. She passed a meadow, she paused, instantly calmed by the sight of flowers. She kneeled down, sniffing a lily. She flashed off her signature smile and allowed the petal to run through her fingers.

"The flowers seem happy." Shyvana muttered to herself as a sudden breeze turned on. She stood up, smiling as the breeze blew gently across her face, pushing her hair over her face. As she brushed her hair back, she turned to face the sky she started to think about her deceased parents.

"Mother… I wonder how you're doing with father?" Shyvana questioned the spirits of her loved ones. She sighed and continued talking. "Mother, Father… I think I'm in love. I know what you're thinking, but it's not going to happen. Because I didn't just fell in love with somebody random, I fell in love with the Prince of Demacia… I really love him, well, that's how I feel. When I see him, my brain gets all mushy and the fire within me changes from warmth to inferno flames. However, he's going to marry someone else with a Noble title. Her name is Fiora… But then Lux, a new acquaintance, told me that he's going to marry her for my safety-" Shyvana paused, wiping the tears out of her eyes. "I don't want him to go marry someone that he doesn't desire to! Why is love like this? Why can't it be fair?" She stopped once more, falling to her knees, bawling her eyes out. "I don't want this to happen… It's a reverse fairytale… Mother… Father… How long did you two suffer?" She stopped talking, changing her position into a fetus position. Her eyes leak salty tears, melting the fire within her. Without a word, a hand touched Shyvana's shoulder. The touch was soft and warm. Shyvana looked up and the person was beyond Shyvana's imagination, it was Jarvan (obviously). Shyvana stared at him, as Jarvan stood in the same position.

"W-When did you get here?" Shyvana asked, sniffing.

"When you started talking to the sky," Jarvan started.

"Fuck," Shyvana cursed out, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Look… I'm really pissed today and I-"

"Shyvana, I heard everything." Jarvan interrupted, he kneeled down to Shyvana's level as he looked Shyvana in the eye.

Shyvana stayed silent, burying her face within her knees.

"Shyvana…" Jarvan whispered, pulling her toward him. However Shyvana pushed him away, causing him to tumble.

"**Why are you doing this?**" Shyvana demanded, standing up. Her eyes filled with rage.

"What do you mean?" Jarvan asked.

"Why are you marrying Fiora?" Shyvana snapped, her eyes leaked tears more than it already did three minutes ago.

"It's for Demacia-"

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Shyvana hissed at the prince. Her heart was shattering against her ribs, it became harder to breathe. "If you don't like me, then just leave me alone!" She added, stomping her feet upon the lily she had embraced.

Shyvana picked up her pace and started running. But with quick reflexes from Jarvan, he yanked back Shyvana by her wrist and pulled her into him. As Jarvan hugged Shyvana from behind, Shyvana struggled in Jarvan's hug.

"Let go!" Shyvana demanded, pushing from his bind.

Jarvan leaned in, placing his chin on Shyvana's shoulders. "Not until you let me explain." Jarvan answered as his hot breath was against Shyvana's neck and ear. He left a warm sensation throughout Shyvana's body, which caused Shyvana to calm down.

Shyvana wiped the tears off her cheeks and nodded. As Shyvana twisted her body to face Jarvan, Jarvan lifted Shyvana up as he collapsed to the meadow, placing Shyvana on his lap as if she was a young child. The wealthy man sighed and nodded.

"Yes," He began. "I am going to marry Fiora Laurent."

Jarvan's words pounded in Shyvana's memories, leaving scars.

"I-I knew it," Shyvana muttered, starting to cry again. _Why are my emotions uncontrolled? I've never cried so much in my life… _Shyvana thought as Jarvan wiped her tears away, he planted his lips on Shyvana's soft cheek. Shyvana pushed him away. "Don't…"

"There will no romance in the marriage." Jarvan added, trying to make things positive.

"I-I don't want t-to be the third person in t-this relationship," Shyvana hiccupped out, covering her eyes and tried to hold in her tears. "I-I don't want any… of this."

"I'm doing this for you." Jarvan suddenly admitted.

"You said it was for Demacia." Shyvana whimpered, staring at Jarvan with red eyes.

"I half lied," He admitted. "I'm doing for Demacia and you."

"What do you mean?" Shyvana asked, hoping it's not what Lux explained to her.

"You see, my father will probably exile you if he knows we have some relationship. And possibly me, but, since I'm the eldest son, he would be sort of soft on me," He explained, pulling Shyvana close to him, nuzzling his nose on the side of her neck. "No matter what happens, I'll keep you happy."

That's was when Shyvana couldn't hold her emotions anymore, she put her hands over the mouth as if she was going to throw up. She closed her eyes as she started sobbing the water within her out. She slowly opened her eyes again and observed Jarvan's facial expression. She threw her arms around Jarvan. As Jarvan embraced Shyvana's touches, he pushed Shyvana's chin up and kissed her plump lips. Shyvana removed her arms around Jarvan and cupped his cheeks, to make sure he doesn't escape from her. The kiss lasted for eternity, until Jarvan broke it, regaining his breath back. But Shyvana wasn't tired from the kiss; she knew she wanted more from the prince for herself. She raced her hand under his shirt, tracing his abs with her slender finger. That caused Jarvan's entire body to shiver, he instantly flipped back roll down the small hill, bringing Shyvana down with him. As they tumbled down, they held close together. As they made it the ground, Shyvana noticed they were right in front of Shyvana's house. She turned to face Jarvan, she blushed at their position. Jarvan on top of her as his knee was between Shyvana's legs, he grasped her wrists on the ground.

"Now what?" Shyvana asked, confused.

"I don't really know…" Jarvan muttered.

"Really? I thought you know to do before you fuck a woman." Shyvana flirted, disappointed.

"Ex-Excuse me?" Jarvan spat out, completely surprised from Shyvana's previous sentence.

"Well, you seem like a professional when it comes to sex." Shyvana answered.

"Believe me, I'm a beginner," Jarvan admitted. Pausing then adding. "I'm still a virgin."

Shyvana started laughing hard. After she stopped, she pushed herself up until her face was really close to Jarvan's. "Want to try it'?"

Jarvan's face turned red. "W-What, with who?"

"Want it to do it with a toaster?" Shyvana clarified sarcastically. "I'll give you the upper hand." She included quickly after.

"Are you telling me that you are _not_ a virgin?" Jarvan implied as he frowned.

"I never said anything about not being a virgin," Shyvana started, puckering her lips. "I just said 'I'll give you the upper hand'." She gnawed soft upon Jarvan's ear. "And I love being teased… Especially from this Demacian prince."

Jarvan started to sweat, overwhelmed with Shyvana's flirtation.

Shyvana sat up and stood up, opening the door to the house. She dragged the prince in and closed the door. As she placed the keys down on the table, she looked at Jarvan and smirked. Suddenly, Shyvana changed from a hot-head to a flirt.

"Come on, it'll be fun." She purred like a kitten, causing Jarvan's body to burn up. She started to unbutton her blouse, just as the first two were unbuttoned, the Demacian prince grabbed Shyvana's wrists and pushed her down on the table. Her hips came in contact with the edge of the table, causing Shyvana to grunt. Jarvan chuckled softly and leaned his body weight on top of her as he helped Shyvana unbutton her blouse. The blouse fell off Shyvana's body, revealing a very lacy bra. Jarvan gave a glare at the bra and then at Shyvana.

"First thing I found in the closet." Shyvana quickly explained.

Jarvan smirked. "It looks really good on you." He commented.

Quickly, Shyvana's right leg snaked around Jarvan's back, shaking her flats off. Jarvan grabbed Shyvana's skirt and tried to pull it down. However Shyvana grabbed his hand, giving him a no-no. He took Shyvana's hand and placed it under his shirt, letting her explore his rather impressive upper body. As a result, Shyvana gave off several exhales, trying to contain her excitement in. She gave a sly smile and hastily, pulled down Jarvan's pants. Lightly brushing against the location close to the prince's member, Shyvana giggled as she looked at the Exemplar's expression. She could feel the member becoming erect.

"Let's move to the bed." Shyvana took charge as she dug her fingers in the prince's boxer and dragged him to the bedroom. She shoved him on the bed, and jumped on him. Shyvana helped the prince to take off his shoes and with a quick toss she threw them across the room.

The prince sat up, with quick speed, he took unlocked Shyvana's bra. He yanked it off, showing Shyvana's (rather large) breast. Jarvan flung the bra over his shoulder as he grabbed Shyvana's tits and started massaging them rather violently. Shyvana gasped, trying to endure the pain the Demacian prince was giving her. She grabbed a handful Jarvan's hair and yanked, causing Jarvan to grunt painfully as he started to pinch the nipple. Shyvana roared for desire. After pinching, he grabbed his hips and pushed her higher until he was eye level with her tits. He led his mouth across Shyvana's breasts, leaving a trail of saliva. Shyvana moaned, as he stopped and started sucking her left breast, and at the same time, tracing his hand over her right one. Shyvana felt her walls of her petal wanting the Demacian's cock.

"It's my turn." Shyvana demanded, pulling down his boxers. And she was right as she on hold with the Exemplar's erected member. Jarvan took off his shirt, revealing his eight-packs to Shyvana. Meanwhile Shyvana pulled down her skirt. Revealing black panties, the Prince couldn't help but pulled down her panties as Shyvana kicked it away. Shyvana took in a deep breath, she assumed the prince wasn't ready, let's be honest, she isn't too. But she knew this is the only chance she's going to get with that Demacian member. She pushed her pussy down the member with all her body weight. The Demacian prince groaned in pain, realizing he wasn't a virgin anymore. Shyvana continued the pattern, sliding up and down slowly and then start to move faster. Jarvan held on to the mattress, knowing the pain was too breathtaking. After Shyvana started to slow down once more, releasing her core from his member, he pulled Shyvana in for a passionate kiss. He slid his tongue past's Shyvana's thin lips, tongues battling within Shyvana's mouth. And with a quick flip from Jarvan, Shyvana was on the bottom. He started to rub Shyvana's thigh, causing Shyvana to make hiccup noises. The fire within Shyvana was burning hard, she knew Jarvan was up to something, she stared at let him take charge. Jarvan pressed his knee against Shyvana's mid-thigh, hoping that to keep her legs spread apart, lowering himself toward Shyvana's breasts as Shyvana licked her lips. Jarvan nibbled upon her pink nipples as Shyvana was forced to arch her back, her forehead formed sweat drops, enjoying the prince's behaviour. Keeping Shyvana busy, he positioned himself and with a thrust, he pushed his cock in Shyvana's pussy. Shyvana gave out a loud moan. Huffing, Jarvan continued, harder with each thrust.

"I never knew the prince can be this rough," Shyvana panted as her body temperature was rising. "And you said this was your first time… Are you lying to me?" She muttered, silently. Enjoying Jarvan's member within her, she pushed in. Making him, and herself, scream.

"Now, now, why would I lie to a beautiful maiden?" Jarvan taunted, grabbing her legs and wrapped them around his waist, giving him complete control. As Jarvan continued to thrust in, Shyvana started moving, due to the pain of the member in between her petals, fidgeting as Shyvana's hair started covering her face, some landing in her mouth. Jarvan saw Shyvana's pain and started to remove his member from Shyvana, however Shyvana held his hand, which was on her crotch; rubbing his hand gently, she signaled at she wanted to continue. She didn't want the pain to end, she wanted it to continue and scar her. Jarvan nodded, and with one final breath, he pushed it in as hard he can, giving Shyvana the scar of her life.

"H-Harder…" Shyvana demanded the Demacian prince, who followed her command, and with a push, his hard cock was fully within Shyvana. Shyvana was giving off moans which sound like sinister laughs as Jarvan grunted. Jarvan huffed as he, once again, tried to pull out his member.

"Not yet." Shyvana ordered, huffing, trying to saviour this moment with the prince.

"But," Jarvan started, huffing. "You look like… you're in… p-pain."

"I am," Shyvana admitted. "B-But, if I don't… saviour this moment, I-I don't think… I will have… another chance like this… with you, Jarvan."

"Shy-Shyvana…" Jarvan's voice trailed off.

"Pl-Please," Shyvana begged. She wondered to herself, did she just _beg_? She never did beg. In fact, she hated it. Begging is for the weak. She asked herself, why is she so fond of the Demacian prince that made her _beg_? "I-I want you so much, s-so s-stay with me... Please?"

Jarvan stared at Shyvana and smiled, kissing her neck and left new marks over her old ones that Jarvan made in the infirmary, but this time, it's more intense and more visible. Shyvana threw her hands around Jarvan's neck, letting Jarvan to explore her neck easier.

"I just begged," Shyvana muttered, embarrassed. "I never beg."

Jarvan finally removed his cock from Shyvana's vagina as fluids started to leak out, staining the bed. As Shyvana grunted after the pain was coming back.

"So, I'm the first one you've begged to… I must be special." Jarvan replied, brushing Shyvana's hair back. Trying to find Shyvana's weak spots, and after seconds, the base of Shyvana's neck was covered in marks made by the prince. Jarvan spotted one spot on Shyvana's neck that he didn't explore yet, moving there and biting down, revealing Shyvana's weak spot. Shyvana made the most in-human sound, causing Jarvan's teeth to push down into her neck, like a vampire. Shyvana was squealing in a high-pitch voice, filling the house with her voice. Jarvan hushed her down, and laid the half-dragon on the bed beside him. He stared at the drowsy dragon, and kissed her on the stomach. He wrapped his hands around Shyvana and closed his eyes.

* * *

In the morning by the time Shyvana woke up, she realized that her whole body stung in pain, she turned to her side, seeing the prince gone. Shyvana gave a pout and got out of bed. Revealing, a note on the side table, she grabbed the note as she walked to the closet, grabbing a silk robe. As she wrapped the robe around her body, she started to read the note:

_Dear Shyvana,_

_I must depart for now and Garen will come for you tomorrow and take you to the Lightshield Manor for important reasons. For now, take care. Don't do anything stupid, I'll be watching. _

_Jarvan_

Shyvana sighed, sad to see Jarvan gone. She walked over the washroom, and took her robe. As the warm water raced over her body, her body started cramping. She fell to her knees and let the water continue falling upon her. Shyvana grunted in pain, the pain was terrible. She moaned and closed the showers.

"What just happened?" Shyvana muttered, after her cramp disappeared. Without anything else, she started throwing up. The vomit went down the drain, leaving Shyvana astonished.

"No… it can't be…" Shyvana said to herself, laughing. She got out of the showers, grabbed her robe and walked into the living room. She sat on the sofa, and without thinking. She quickly changed into a dress and high heels and raced out of the house.


	5. Chapter 5: Gauntlets

"**Shyvana's pregnant!**" Everyone exclaimed. Perhaps she is. Or, I can be trolling. Who knows? Oh wait, I do. Am I trolling you? Hmm, maybe or maybe not~

Alright, so I've **never** wrote lemon before, in fact, I've never thought about sex… Heh… So, my last chapter sort of sucked, first time writing lemon… And I've made **many, many** typos, no matter how many times I've re-read, there's always typos. So, I apologize.

Okay, this is off-topic but, I got an Imperial Lux mouse pad for my birthday present. I'm happy, very, very happy~ MY FEELS. Ahem, sorry. It's just that I've summoned Lux for a long time now, and I extremely love her play styles. You can say that she can be called my favourite champion.

Umm, yeah, so enjoy and I'll see you in the next chapter.

Ohohoh, by the way, this chapter is dedicated to **Waffleface**, because he/she gave me a great idea for the story. THANK YOU SO MUCH.

Oh yes, before I start, I would like to ask you guys a question:

Would you like a tragic ending or a happy ending? Send a review to me. Thank you~

* * *

Shyvana sat down in the infirmary, biting her lips as she waited for the results of her recent illness. She had just received a check-up for her body, hoping for the most positive response from the doctor.

"Please not pregnancy, please not pregnancy…" Shyvana repeated, stressed. She started fidgeting with her fingers, impatient. With a twist on the door knob, the doctor came in with a file in his hand.

"Good day, Shyvana," He smiled. "I assume you feel better."

Shyvana gave a soft smile. "Sort of…" Shyvana replied, continuing to bite her lower lip.

"I see," He muttered, staring at Shyvana's file. "So, what did you do yesterday?"

Shyvana coughed, "Pardon?"

"What did you do yesterday?" The doctor repeated, putting his glasses on.

"Well, you know, _stuff._" Shyvana said, her eyes flickering all over the place.

"Stuff," The doctor said, he stared at Shyvana. "What kind of _stuff_?"

Shyvana gulped. "Well, it's sort of private…"

The doctor continued to look at Shyvana's behaviour, avoiding eye contact, body twitching and impatient. "Forget it," The doctor interrupted, chuckling. "I'm just pulling your tail, Shyvana, no worries."

Shyvana exhaled in relief. "So can you tell me… the results?" She asked, impatient. Her toes were tapping on the wooden floor.

"Alright," He began. "I assume that-"

"**I'm pregnant, am I?**" Shyvana blurred out, covering her face in shame.

The doctor gave Shyvana a strange face. "Pregnant? Shyvana… What are you talking about? You just had a stomach flu and that was all. No baby in you at all."

Shyvana shot up, "It's not?" Shyvana asked. "B-But then, I was vomiting and I started to get cramps all over my body and did you check the file right? I think you-"

"Calm down," The old man ordered Shyvana. "You have no life form within you, don't worry."

Shyvana exhaled once more. "T-Thank you." Shyvana stood up and head for the door.

"Oh yes, Shyvana?" The doctor's voice came on. She turned to the doctor and gave him a curious look.

"Be careful." He said, shooing her out of his office.

Shyvana gave him a salute and walked out of the infirmary happily. As she walked the hallway and past the doors, she spotted Vayne, the Night Hunter. Shyvana doesn't know Vayne, they only met once. Her first impression for Vayne was cold, emotionless and bloodthirsty.

"Oh? It's the half-dragon, what brings you to the infirmary?" Vayne hissed. Loading her crossbow.

"Check up." Shyvana answered, plainly.

"Like I give a mother fucking witch for that." Vayne muttered, rolling her eyes.

Shyvana frowned. "You were the one who asked. Not me."

"Whatever," Vayne said acting like a typical teenager mixed with a pre-matured woman. "Are you joining the League? They're looking for another champion from Demacia." Vayne muttered silently.

Shyvana raised her brow, "What? What's the League?"

Vayne sighed, "You must be living under a rock if you don't know what the League is, Shyvana." Vayne said.

"Can you tell me what the League is then?" Shyvana asked.

"What is the magic word?" Vayne taunted the half-dragon. Shyvana's eyes twitched and sighed.

"Please?"

"Very well then," Vayne started. "The League of Legends is an organization." Then she stopped, Shyvana waited.

"And?" Shyvana said, after a brief moment.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you expect to me to say more?" Vayne muttered. "Typical beast... Always stupid."

"I guess that's why the prince didn't choose you…" Shyvana huffed under her breath.

Vayne glared at Shyvana, piercing through her soul. "What did you just say?"

"I said that-" Shyvana started, but a bugle sound interrupted her. The two women turned to see the bugle sound came from. It was from a man, perhaps a messenger, coming toward their way. The man stopped in front of Shyvana and shoved a scroll at her. Shyvana accepted the scroll as the man began to speak.

"The King of Demacia wishes to see Shyvana, the half-dragon, immediately." The messenger said, inviting Shyvana to the Lightshield Manor.

Vayne gave off a sinister laugh. "I wonder if the King will _exile_ you."

Shyvana gulped, wondering if the King already knew what happened yesterday with Jarvan and herself.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit. _Shyvana repeated to herself multiple times as she followed the messenger to the Lightshield Manor. As they made it to the manor, Garen was already at the front gate of the Lightshield House.

"Hi Shyvana," He greeted, looking down at her outfit, a simple white sleeved dress that falls just above her knees and black cone heels. Her hair was straight and combed, with a rose pin holding her side bangs in place. "You look quite nice; this is the perfect impression for the King. He likes it simple, yet, elegant."

"Is that a compliment?" Shyvana muttered.

"I guess so," Garen shrugged, walking in the front gate. The messenger bowed, telling Shyvana to enter. Shyvana nodded and walked in.

As they passed through the beautiful garden, Shyvana started to remember what Lux said about if Shyvana ever meet the king. Remember to sit legs crossed, back up straight, beautiful poise, polite voice, smile on your face, behave like a noble lady, never insult the king, don't curse under your breath, and if you're eating in front of the king, close your mouth while eating.

As they walked in the manor, Shyvana was amazed by the decorations on the wall, portraits of the ancient kings, ancestors of Lightshield family, and the princes themselves. As they made it in the end of the hallway, Shyvana spotted her lover's portrait within a beautiful golden frame, causing her to smile. She looked at Garen afterwards, who looked at the grand door at the end of the hallway. The messenger opened the door, revealing the great hall.

"Remember, first impression is the last impression." Garen whispered at Shyvana, signaling her to enter the room. Shyvana nodded, walking in, keeping her back straight. The king of Demacia was sitting in a throne, keeping his eye on Shyvana. Next to him was the crowned prince of Demacia. Shyvana tried to keep her eye on the king and when she was in the middle of the room. She gave a gentle bow.

"My king, I've brought Shyvana here as you wished." Garen bowed down, pushing his sword down beside him.

The king laughed. "Good job, Crownguard!" His voice boomed through the room.

Garen thanked him as he sat down in his seat.

"My lord, I, Shyvana, am here as you requested." Shyvana said, in a polite and soft voice. She held on to the scroll.

The king observed Shyvana and nodded. "Very well, please take a seat." The king said after a moment of silence, he gave a signal to Shyvana to take the seat beside Garen.

"As you wish, my dear lord." Shyvana said as she walked over to the seat beside Garen as Jarvan gave her a small smirk. As Shyvana sat down, she quickly crossed her legs and kept her back up straight. As the Demacian prince observed Shyvana's poise, his father began speaking.

"Now, I bet you are wondering why I've summoned you," The king started, to Shyvana. "Open the scroll and read it out loud."

Shyvana stared at the scroll and opened it. She unraveled the scroll and began reading.

_Dear Shyvana,_

_We invite you to join the League of Legends as a champion representing Demacia; and if you're interested please contact the King of Demacia. We hope you accept our invitation and interview. _

_We hope to see you in the future,_

_Vessaria Kolminye. _

After Shyvana finished talking, the King nodded and smiled.

"Shyvana, will you accept the invitation?" The king asked.

"If it pleases my lord then I will accept." Shyvana answered.

Jarvan the third, smiled widely. "Wonderful," He turned to his son. "You have a brilliant eye for women, son."

Jarvan flushed, looking at Shyvana which made Shyvana to look at him, giving him a soft smile.

"Thank you, father." Jarvan replied, turning his attention to the King.

Jarvan III looked at Shyvana, and smirked. "_Shyvana_, is it?" He asked.

Shyvana nodded.

"Are you by chance from any Noble family?" The King asked.

"N-No, my lord, I am not," Shyvana bowed, apologizing. "My father is a dragon and my mother is a simple Demacian farm girl."

The king frowned. "Oh? That is tragic. I was hoping for you to marry my dear friend's son, who is desperate for a wife…"

Jarvan gave a stern look at Shyvana, Shyvana looked at him, giving him eye signals to show him that she is fine.

Shyvana bowed deeply, turning her attention to the king. "I'm sorry, my lord." She apologized once more.

"No matter, there are many other women in the ocean for him." The king said, muttering.

Garen stand up, looking at the King. "My lord, should we tell Shyvana about the recent discovery."

"Oh yes," The king said, leaving Shyvana completely confused. He turned to his son. "Son, please tell Shyvana the discovery."

Jarvan coughed and started talking. "Archeologists found some strange gauntlets that took form into a dragon. And strangely, it was found within the earth just below of your mother's hometown. We assume it has some relations with you or with your race. We would like you to go there and see if there's any connection with you."

"If that is what you desire, my prince…" Her voice was raspy at the word 'prince'. "I'll go." She said, in a rather mad voice.

Jarvan chuckled. "Very well then…" He turned to his father and signaled him to take it from there.

"You'll leave in thirty-five minutes," The king began. "I'll select a troop to follow you-"

"That isn't needed, my lord." Shyvana interrupted.

"Oh?" The king said as his eyes widened.

"It's just that I want to see my hometown again without the military's support." Shyvana started, the king looked at her with his wise eyes. "My mother never did like the military; I'm scared it would disrupt her spirit." Shyvana lied.

"Very well then if that is what you wanted," The king stated. "Do you have anyone that you want to company you?" He suddenly asked.

She thought about Jarvan, but the king would think something is up. "Uh, no, my king I-"

"I would like to tag along." Jarvan suddenly said, rising up from his chair.

The king raised a brow. "Oh? Why is that, Jarvan?"

"I would like to see the gauntlets myself," Jarvan began. Shyvana noticed that every word that escaped from his mouth was stern and serious. No sign of lies and envy within. "It would more experiences for me."

The king raised his hand and nodded his head. "I'll grant your wish," He directed his loyal attention to Shyvana. "Shyvana, will that be alright with you?"

Shyvana nodded. "Of course my lord, anything you say." Shyvana answered, bowing.

"Dismiss." The king roared out, as Garen and Shyvana bowed to the king and prince of Demacia. After that, they fled the grand hall.

"Nice impression." Garen started, after the messenger took his separate way.

"I tried," Shyvana muttered, softly. "You got to thank Lux for that. She was the one who taught me everything."

Garen chuckled. "I'll send her your compliments," He looked at Shyvana and frowned. He looked to see if anyone was tailing or around them. He leaned in and whispered to Shyvana. "So tell me," Garen started. "What is between you and Jarvan?"

Shyvana gulped as her body froze. "Nothing, I'm just an Elite Guard and he's the prince." She lied, trying to keep everything calm.

"Fool," Garen started. "I know something is going on-"

"Don't you have work to get back to?" Shyvana started, hissing at the Vanguard leader.

Garen sighed and walked toward the other direction. "Fine… Jarvan will meet you at the outskirts of Demacia. Be prompt." He left without another word.

As Shyvana left the palace, she gave a soft exhale. Thinking about what Garen just told her, he knew something was up. Shyvana started to panic inside as her outer appearance remained the same, calm and mysterious. She quickly rushed home and changed her outfit. She opened her closet and saw her red armour that her father gave her years ago. The outfit she wore when she met Jarvan. Shyvana stripped her dress and high heels and tossed them on the bed, and quickly stripped on her armour. Tying her hair up into her usual braid, she grabbed her keys and walked out of the Demacian outskirts.

Shyvana looked at the sun in the sky, blasting rays on Shyvana. Shyvana sighed as shadows formed around Shyvana's eyes, covering them. Shyvana started to panic as the voice placed his head on Shyvana's shoulder, kissing her sensitive neck.

"Guess." The voice said to Shyvana. Shyvana grinned happily as she grabbed the prince's hands.

"You know…" Shyvana started. "I don't like surprises." She pushed the prince's hands away from her face, turning her face toward his.

Jarvan chuckled. "Well then, maybe I should give you more surprises and piss you off."

Shyvana laughed. "Try me." She added as Jarvan leaned in for a kiss. Shyvana smiled and accepted the kiss, the chain reaction leading to Jarvan pulling her in, causing the kiss to be more intense. As they break apart, Jarvan led Shyvana into the airy forest. As Jarvan hold Shyvana's hand, Shyvana blushed and looked away from Jarvan, staring at the hundred year old trees surrounding them.

"Shyvana," Jarvan's voice echoed through the forest. "Can I ask you something?"

Shyvana doesn't look at Jarvan and shrugged, squeezing his hand. "It depends."

"Depends on what?" Jarvan muttered, looking at the half-dragon.

"The question, is it negative or positive?" Shyvana asked, gazing at the Demacian prince, she has loved dearly.

"_Positive_?" Jarvan said as there was a rise within his tone.

"Ask." Shyvana said, focusing on twisting her braid.

"So tell me, did you felt any _dizziness_ or any illness this morning?" Jarvan questioned, taking his free hand and rubbed his neck.

Shyvana fake coughed after his question. "N-No," Shyvana part-lied, taking a deep breath while switching her attention from her braid to her lover: "I'm not going to be pregnant any time soon." Thinking of the vomiting and cramps and the infirmary visit this morning

Jarvan gave strange look at Shyvana. "Who said anything about pregnancy?" He asked, puzzled. Shyvana studied the gentleman while her face coloured into a deep shade of flaming red.

"Y-You weren't?" Shyvana stuttered, cussing to herself. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, he didn't say anything about you baring a child, why did you say something about pregnancy, why Shyvana why!_

He stretched his arm out. "Nope, not at all, however… if you were I-"

Shyvana raised up her unbounded hand. "Nope, no children," She started. Deep inside buried inside her heart, she admits that the fact she have loved children and always wanted some of her own one day. However, this isn't the time. Why? Jarvan was going to marry Fiora. Already, Shyvana felt guilty about being the third person in that strange relationship. And if she _was_ pregnant, it would cause ruptured chaos and everyone will go insane."For now, I guess." She added, puckering her lips.

Suddenly, Jarvan let go of Shyvana's hand. Shyvana was about to ask him what was wrong, but then, she realized, they've made it to Shyvana's birthplace.

"Act neutral." Jarvan commented, walking in the village.

"Your command is my wish." Shyvana answered back, following Jarvan as they were greeted by the Archeologists. A man with blonde hair smiled at Shyvana and Jarvan.

"So, Jarvan, is she the guest of honours?" the blonde haired man smiled, looking at Jarvan.

Jarvan nodded, twisting his body to Shyvana. "This is Ezreal," Jarvan explained. "He is a famed Explorer from Piltover."

Ezreal waved. "Nice to meet you," Ezreal greeted.

Shyvana waved back. "I'm Shyvana." She muttered. Slowly, Ezreal examined her body. Shyvana jumped back, covering her chest.

Ezreal started laughing and shook his head. "No, I wasn't observing your body. I was looking at your armour. It has the same details as the gauntlets…"

Shyvana exhaled in relief as Ezreal pointed at a tent.

"Follow me!" Ezreal shouted out, walking toward the tent. Just as Ezreal looked away from the two unofficial couple, Shyvana gave a look at Jarvan. Jarvan looked back, confused.

"He's weird." Shyvana whispered in Jarvan's ear.

"You'll get used to him," He started. "He's like a prodigy, like Lux." He added. "Be patient."

'Alright, but it's for you.' She mouthed.

"Alrighty then," Ezreal said as they walked into the tent. Ezreal ran in, and showed Shyvana the dug-up gauntlets. Ezreal passed the weapons to Shyvana as Shyvana examined the weapons.

"No doubt," Shyvana whispered. "It's my father's," Shyvana said as tears leaked from her eyes. "After all these years, I've thought it was lost forever…" She turned to Ezreal and bowed. "Thank you so much." Ezreal gave her a soft smile as Shyvana couldn't hold her emotions in. She started crying and hugged Jarvan. Jarvan and Ezreal was shocked by Shyvana's actions, quickly, Shyvana pulled back.

"I-I'm sorry…" Shyvana apologized to the Demacian prince.

"Anyway," Ezreal interrupted, coughing. "Try them on."

Shyvana nodded, sniffling. She put the oversized gauntlets on, remembering how the weapons slid through her tiny hands many years ago. She gave off a human-like smile filled with joy as Ezreal continued speaking.

"You can keep them; I think it would be better for the original owner to have the artifact than putting it in a museum." Ezreal spoke as he ruffled his hair, looking at Jarvan, giving him a strange gesture. Jarvan raised an eyebrow, confused.

"**Jarvan! Why don't you show Shyvana around the village?**" Ezreal exclaimed, smiling.

"Why not," Jarvan coughed out, softly placing his palm on Shyvana's back and dragging her outside the tent.

"This place changed a lot." Shyvana commented as they walked through the populated village. Everyone was looking at them, muttering and gasping.

"Really?" Jarvan muttered. "From the looks of it, you haven't been here in many years."

"Well, the villagers always hated me and kept their children away from me. They even keep their distance from my mother… Even though she's been here for all her life…" Shyvana began, gazing noticing familiar people, like the children who stayed away from her during her youth, now they had grown into young adults.

"Well, if it isn't the hot-head? Aren't you suppose to be dead and rotting under the ground?" a voice called behind the half-dragon. Shyvana turned to the voice as her expression changed completely.

"Fuck off Amelia," Shyvana hissed at her childhood enemy. She recognized Amelia anywhere and any day, due to her same appearance during childhood, same white hair, the same eyes of agony and her _perfect_ body figure. "Don't you have something else to do than piss me off?"

Amelia flicked her white hair and placed her hand on her hip. "You still hate me, don't you Shyama?" Amelia taunted, chuckling.

Shyvana sighed. "And to this day, you still haven't remembered my name," Shyvana started. "And they said you're the prodigy of the village."

"Please, my beauty and intelligent are unmatched within the village," Amelia bragged, turning to Shyvana. "So what failures have you made?"

"Well, I'm hold a rank within the Elite Guards in Demacia, what did _you_ do when I was gone? Fuck all the boys in our age?" Shyvana harshly spat out, completely forgetting that Jarvan was beside her.

Amelia flipped her hair. "Of course not, Shyama… I don't waste my precious time for peasant boys-" Amelia spat as she placed her slender finger on Shyvana's armour. She leaned her face close to Shyvana's. "I go for the upper classes. Like the prince."

Shyvana glared at Amelia, grabbing her finger and twisting it. Her eyes twisted with ferocity, she can feel her body changing. "**If you** _**ever**_** joke about the prince again, I swear, I will take a dagger and stab it through your ugly heart, you bitch!**"

Amelia squeaked as her finger was about to meet the death. "S-S-Stop it!"

Jarvan pulled Shyvana back, forcing Shyvana to release Amelia's hand.

"That's enough," Jarvan said, sternly. "I don't think that is needed. We're all Demacian."

Amelia sucked on her finger, looking at the prince. Suddenly, she placed her finger out and started squealing. "It's Prince Jarvan~" Amelia squealed, recognizing him right away, regardless of his outfit. "H-How long have you been here?"

"Quite a long time," Jarvan answered, brushing his hair back. Amelia puckered her lips at Jarvan as he stepped back. "I was beside Shyvana-"

"Yeah, yeah, so tell me, is it true that you're marrying Fiora?" Amelia snapped at the prince as Shyvana's rage slowly increased, her physical structure changing bit by bit. Her eyes were almost taken over by the blood of her father.

"Uh," Jarvan began, Amelia leaning in, wondering what will the Demacian prince will say.

"Forget Fiora, can I be your wife? Or, or, I can be your second wife!" Amelia chirped, interrupting Jarvan's thoughts. Shyvana's rage snapped in half.

"**That tears it!**" Shyvana cried out as her voice tone went deep, like how it is in her dragon form. She leaped forward, and aimed her gauntlets on Amelia; however, Jarvan grabbed her in mid-way and pulled her in.

"Shyvana, enough!" Jarvan yelled at the half-dragon. Shyvana glared at Jarvan with her non-fully developed eyes and made a growling sound at the prince. Jerking her hands away, she stormed out of the village, leaving her childhood behind.

* * *

If you were wondering why I made up a character, well it's because I sort wanted to add Shyvana's childhood in the chapter. And the lore doesn't say anyone in Shyvana's childhood (excluding her parents), and I decided just to make up a random person. I most wanted to make a girl, because well, female rivalry is intense, trust me, I know… And I sort wanted to make the girl, for some unknown reason, _slutty_.

Since Riot didn't say how or when Shyvana got her gauntlets, and I've read a lot of fanfics about the discovery of Shyvana's gauntlets, they were all different concepts… everything! So, it depends on how you look at it… And, since Shyvana doesn't have a League Judgement, we don't really know when and how she joined the League. So I just sort of made up one. So, I'm sorry if that is not what you expected from Shyvana's Judgement or anything.

Umm, please reply to my question on the beginning of the chapter, 'Do you want a tragedy ending or a happy ending?' Please, the answers are important! And, I hope you _don't_ see any typos in this chapter, but I assume you will find some… or more.

And before I forget, HAPPY VALENTINES- or I call it 'Forever Alone'- DAY!

P.S. I know some of you want Shyvana to be pregnant. xD And perhaps, I'll make that come true. Who knows?


	6. Chapter 6: Red Roses

Okay, I redid the WHOLE chapter, I felt the death of the children were too depressing, so, yeah. I sort of felt bad for them so I changed the whole chapter, it's happier now. Enjoy. Fuck, I feel like a murderer. Sorry. I really don't know what to say for apologizing besides the word 'sorry' so, I'm just going to shut up and write. Thanks… Okay thanks bye. I hope you're not mad at me, because I'm sort of mad at myself for doing that. I'm sorry.

* * *

**One Month Later**

The cold harsh winter left as the spring took over, filling the ray of light within Demacia. The spring in Demacia was beautiful, the sun is shining and breezes filled the meadows with grace. However, this spring was extra special, due to Prince Jarvan's marriage to Fiora next week.

Shyvana sighed and stared at the crowed street of Demacia, she glanced at her new comrade, Maeve, with stand beside her, patrolling the Demacian streets from the shadow. Shyvana doesn't know Maeve, except that she has long violet hair that stops at her stomach, which is tied up into a neat bun, warm yellow cat eyes and not to mention she's very tall, possibly 179cm (5'8). Her hair framed her perfect smile, despite her gangster-like appearance, she is actually very childish and she is basically like a grown-up child, like Lux. While her Elite Guard uniform hung tightly on her body, she kept flinging her daggers in the air, catching them with ease. The rest about Maeve is a mystery to Shyvana.

"You're going to kill something with those." Shyvana roared up, looking at the children in the streets.

Maeve gave a deep chuckle. "Relax, will you? I'm a trained professional when it comes to daggers, Shyvana," She glanced back to the street. "Isn't Demacia a beautiful place?" Maeve suddenly spoke, smiling.

Shyvana nodded. "I guess so…" Shyvana said as cherry blossom petal fell on Shyvana's uniform and then bouncing off to the cold floors of Demacia.

Maeve glared at Shyvana. "Shyvana, I assume you hate Demacia…" She started, pointing a dagger at Shyvana. Shyvana gave Maeve the same glare.

"What do you mean by that?" Shyvana asked, pointing her gauntlets at Maeve. Maeve blinked once, and then started to laugh. Tears were spilling from Maeve's cat eyes as booms of joys escaped Maeve's mouth.

"Just pulling your tail, I can't believe that you fall for things really easily. You're so gullible! That's so cute!" Maeve said, pinching the cheeks of the half-dragon. Shyvana quickly slapped Maeve's hands off her cheeks as Maeve made a pout. Suddenly, Shyvana's walkie-talkie started to spill static sounds out as Shyvana pulled the walkie-talkie close to her.

"What?" Shyvana spat out.

"There's a thief coming your way. He has stolen six gems from the jewelry store, including the engagement rings for the royal wedding. He's roughly around 184cm (6'0), and he has a small dagger. Bring him to justice!" A static voice came up as Shyvana pulled the walkie-talkie from her ear.

"Got it, we're going." Shyvana muttered, glancing at Maeve, who already running to find the thief. Shyvana sighed, and in the other direction, into an alley.

As Shyvana ran in the alley, she started to feel heavy and suddenly stopped. Catching her breath, she whispered to herself.

"Wow, I'm really out of shape," Shyvana assumed to herself. "Maybe I should-"

Before Shyvana can finish her sentence, a man walked past her. At first Shyvana assumed he was a random man, but then, her vision was distracted due to a shining glow within the man's cloak.

"Hey!" Shyvana yelled out. The man stopped, and kept his hood down as Shyvana walked up to him. She grabbed the man's hand as the man kicked her in the pelvis, Shyvana stumbled back, enraged. She tried to morph, but failed. Shyvana couldn't feel her body change shape or feel the raged flames within her belly. With Shyvana's attention not on the man, the man quickly stabbed a small knife within Shyvana's weakest area, the stomach. Shyvana quickly felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She looked down and her stomach being stabbed by the man's hidden dagger. Shyvana stumbled back as blood flew out of her mouth. A sudden shock from her womb, caused her to fall down, clutching on to her stomach, she watched as the man smiled and pulled out a gun toward Shyvana. Shyvana tried to move her body but failed, due to her shock in her womb disabling her nerves. He smirked and pulls the trigger, with Shyvana closing her eyes, feeling the oozes of blood flowing through her fingers. With a blast sound, Shyvana waited her death. She waited, and doesn't feel death coming towards her. She opened her eyes, revealing Maeve and reinforcements, including Garen, and the bullet pierced through a wall. Shyvana panted, pulling the dagger out and tossing it away. Her panting increased, her vision became black and her mind went blank. Before she blacked out, she can make out that Garen came running toward her, and looking her in the eye.

* * *

"Jarvan, would this be nice?" Fiora muttered silently, showing him a picture of red roses.

Jarvan nodded. "I told you Fiora," Jarvan began. "You can choose."

Fiora frowned. "I know this marriage has no romance, however, I find a man with a frown on his face, ugly." Fiora said, thinking if she just insulted the prince.

The prince chuckled and put on a small smile. "Would this do?" He asked.

"Whatever." Fiora rolled her eyes as the wedding planner gave her the menu. Slowly, Jarvan walked away as a messenger ran up to the prince, he kneeled and down and began speaking. "My prince, Garen of the Vanguard would like you to come to the hospital immediately."

Jarvan raised an eyebrow. "Why?" He asked.

The messenger shrugged and bowed. "I-I'm sorry, I wasn't given that information."

The prince nodded, "Alright, I shall descend." Jarvan said, turning to Fiora.

"I have to go," He began to Fiora. "Important matters…"

Fiora shrugged. "Alright, go. We can finish this tomorrow."

Jarvan thanked Fiora and stormed off.

* * *

The doctor looked at the sleeping dragon, and then he looked the report, astonished. He showed the report of Shyvana's health to Garen, Garen's eyes widened at the results.

"There must be a mistake, are you sure that you got the right report?" Garen started, reading the report over and over again.

"Mr. Crownguard, I checked everything, this is Shyvana's report," His voice trailed off. He looked at Garen. "Do you know… uh, well, you know." The doctor's voice trailed off, Garen stepping back, as he shook his head. The doctor sighed. "I guess you'll have to ask her when she's wakes up." He placed Shyvana's files in Garen's hand and left the room quickly.

"H-Hey…" Garen yelled out the disappeared doctor. He sighed and sat in the chair beside Shyvana. Rubbing his temples, he looked at the sleeping Dragon.

"What did Jarvan do?" Garen muttered. "And I thought we were friends… What if the king finds out? Shyvana will probably get killed!" Garen started, thinking all the possible results. "Ugh, why am I involved with this?" Garen yelled out, hitting his head with his hand.

Shyvana felt her stomach hurting; she wondered what was going on, she slowly opened her eyes, staring at Garen who was hitting himself. She slowly breathes in through the inhaler, giving him a weak glare. Garen realized Shyvana was awake and jumped.

"S-Shyvana, you're awake!" Garen yelled out.

Shyvana nodded, sitting up as Garen helped her adjust her pillow. Shyvana observed Garen's facial expression.

"You look upset," Shyvana started, heavily breathing. "What's wrong?" Shyvana's personality mellowed down as Garen stared at her, frowning.

"How can you do that?" Garen exclaimed.

Shyvana gave him a confused look. "What?"

"How can you…" Garen's voice softened. "S-Sleep with Jarvan… He's the Crowned Prince with a fiancée! Do you know what the king will do after he knows this?"

Shyvana's gave Garen a blank face, fidgeting with her fingers. After a long moment of silence, Shyvana began talking. "H-How do you know?" Shyvana admitted, not bothering to hide it since Garen already know what's going on.

Garen sighed. "Shyvana… Why?" He asked.

Shyvana shook her head, burying her head in her knees. "I couldn't help it! I couldn't control my body!" Shyvana started, muttering in the blanket.

"Now you're carrying his child?" Garen yelled out. "Shyvana, I can't believe this!"

Shyvana pierced up, confused. "What do you mean?"

"You know when a male and female fall in love and have sex; they can either have three results, a, STD, b, nothing or c, a baby, like what you have right in your womb right now." Garen explained as if he was talking to an immature child.

Shyvana's mouth dropped, stammering the word, 'false'. She looked at Garen and laughed a bit. "G-Garen," Shyvana started. "It isn't funny…"

Garen grabbed Shyvana's wrist, and jerking her back and forth. "DO YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE?" Garen yelled, leaving Shyvana silent. He tossed Shyvana's wrist away and grabbed the file and tossed it in Shyvana's face. "Read it!" He ordered before storming out of the room. As Garen slammed the door, Shyvana opened the file, scanning through the file and finally placing her eyes the sentence: 'two weeks pregnant'. With those words, Shyvana started screaming as she tossed the file at the door, creating a loud slam. Shyvana looked down at her womb, and looked for the sharpest thing she could find. She scanned the room, finding a needle. She pulled out her inhaler as she stumbled over for the needle located beside the door. Shyvana took the needle and slowly tried to pierce the child. Before Shyvana prepared to kill the child, she looked around to see if anyone was around her, not seeing anyone. "You'll just cause chaos!" Shyvana yelled to the child within her. She raised her arm up and a squeaky noise from the door opened. Shyvana quickly placed the needle behind her. Shyvana tried to stand up, but she stumbled down. She looked up with Jarvan giving her a strong glare.

"What's behind your back?" Jarvan ordered, with Shyvana's hair scattered all over her face. She scooted back, avoiding eye contact with Jarvan. Jarvan stomped up to Shyvana and grabbed her hand and pulled out the needle. He stared at the needle and tossed the needle away. Shyvana looked away as Jarvan slapped her face harshly. Shyvana's head came in contact the wall, small amount of blood came out from her forehead.

"Now tell me, are you pregnant with my child?" He asked, strict.

Shyvana felt her child within her growing. Taking in a deep breath as she began talking, "No… I'm not." She lied, placing her hand on her bruised cheek.

"Don't lie to me, Shyvana, Garen told me everything," Jarvan started, picking the file up and scanning through it. Shyvana looked in horror as he stopped at the forbidden words. He looked at Shyvana and sighed. Tossing the file across the room, he stormed toward Shyvana once again and grabbed her wrists. Placing his face close to Shyvana's as he began talking. "Shyvana, listen."

Shyvana shook her head as she whimpered. Her eyes became all watery as her mood swing began. "N-No, I don't want to," Shyvana whimpered, burying her face in her hands. "You're just going to leave me… like how my parents did."

"Look, I'm sorry for slapping you." Jarvan interrupted, wrapping Shyvana with his arm, pushing him close as they sat on the cold floor. Shyvana couldn't fight back; she knew her body was too weak. She just accepted Jarvan's touches. She buried within Jarvan's chest and began crying. Jarvan hushed Shyvana down, giving her a soft kiss on her lips. Placing his hand on Shyvana's uterus as Shyvana softly touched the prince's hand. Jarvan pulled away from Shyvana as the half-dragon pouted. He smiled at the half-dragon as he picked up Shyvana bridal-style and placed her on the bed. Shyvana found it stupid how her mood-swings caused the prince to actually rage and injured her. As Jarvan sat down Shyvana puts her inhaler surrounding her mouth once again, she could feel the drowsing medicine flow through her body.

"Jarvan, can I ask you something?" Shyvana mumbled, reaching for Jarvan's hand. Jarvan reached his arm out and stroke Shyvana's cheek. He nodded as Shyvana closed her eyes.

"Do you want the child?" Shyvana asked, stupidly. Jarvan blinked and frowned.

"You don't want the child?" Jarvan asked, confused.

"I-I don't know," Shyvana started. "Jarvan, I'm carrying the future of Demacia within me. What if the baby is a boy?"

"Noble Hybrid," Jarvan joked, chuckling. As Shyvana pushed him softly as she opened her eyes, Jarvan supported her with his hand. "Careful. Don't want to injure the baby further."

"I'm sorry," Shyvana started. "You're so nice to me after I tried to kill our child. I-"

"I don't think you understand Shyvana," Jarvan began. Shyvana tilted her head. "I don't think you understand the true meaning of love." He repeated.

"What is… love then?" Shyvana asked.

"An emotion," Jarvan started. "Of affection for someone you love, and you desire for. Shyvana, I would give my life for you because I love you."

Shyvana looked at Jarvan and then pinching his cheeks, "It is weird for me to feel all mushy?" Shyvana asked.

"That's a symptom for love," Jarvan started. "There are many others as well." He kissed Shyvana on the forehead.

Shyvana started to feel true love for real the first time as her heart melted for the Demacian prince.

"Shyvana, can I ask you something now?" Jarvan asked. Shyvana nodded as Jarvan took over.

"Was your father from any race?" Jarvan questioned. Shyvana thought for a moment.

"Well… He's one of the rare dragons that can morph into a dragon… So, I guess he can be called noble within the dragon's races… However, he was banned from the race after I was born…"

Jarvan sighed and nodded. "Hm, I see…" Jarvan said simply after, standing up. Shyvana quickly grabbed his hand. Jarvan gave her a confused look.

"Um, can you stay with me… until I fall asleep?" Shyvana yawned. Jarvan nodded, and sat beside Shyvana as the dragon maiden slowly slipped into her slumber, with the baby developing. Shyvana still hold Jarvan's arm as he gave one last kiss on Shyvana's cheek.

"Goodbye, Shyvana." He said, tucking Shyvana in as he closed the door. Behind him, was Garen, sitting on a chair, waiting for the Demacian prince.

"Did you tell her yet?" Garen started.

"No, I didn't tell her yet." Jarvan answered.

"But my prince, the wedding is going to happen within three weeks." Garen reminded.

"I'll find a time," Jarvan started. "It will be within the three weeks."

"As you wish."


	7. Chapter 7: Future

Questions, **WHO WANTS TO READ ABOUT SHYVANA, IN A WHITE WEDDING GOWN, WALKING DOWN THE AISLE HOLDING A BOUQUET OF RED ROSES? **(I bet half of you say yes, half of you say no)

Second, Catherine Spiritmight… Is she Jarvan IV's mother? I assume she is, so I'm putting her in the chapter. And I checked the JOJ (Issue 7), and it seemed that Jarvan the III got married to Catherine Spiritmight 25 years ago, but if I missed something out then please correct me. I beg of you, good people of the world.

Third, I'm sort of planning to write an AkaliXShen (or another OTP) one-shot soon. Why? Because Shen and Akali are cannon! One of my personal favourite shippings, I must add. And not to mention, Akali is hot (Okay that sounded really weird, because I'm a female and I'm straight. Believe me; I have a strange obsession/crush for Ezreal… Okay then, MOVING ON!)

Oh yes, the appearance of Shyvana is her Ironscale skin. Because that is her only skin that she looks fully human.

And to be honest, I like writing tragedy stories, and I **will**__add some soft tragedy in, and no, I won't write about the loss of Shyvana's children… _again._ It would be something else. And when I mean by 'tragedy', it's always something depressing with a bit of a cliff-hanger within, and most of the time, it doesn't include death. But sometimes, I add it.

I guess that's all I have to say…

**Chapter 7**

"This is stupid," Fiora muttered as she walked out of the dressing room in a strapless diamond white wedding gown, her hair tied up in a messy up-do. "I could be drawing… or, finding worthy opponents…"

Lux marched in, smiling. She raced to Fiora as Fiora gave her a smile, waving.

"Hi Fiora," Lux greeted as she placed a white rose in Fiora's hair, "You look so pretty and you look like the opposite of Morgana… That's like an angel!"

Fiora cocked a brow toward Lux. "Isn't that Kayle?" She gazed back into the memories of her own past, revealing the Judicator's appearance. A helmet and body armour. 'That is the perfect outfit for a wedding.' Fiora thought cynically.

Lux thought for a moment started to laugh. "Oh yeah, you're so smart!" Lux ran over to Jarvan, who was sitting on a chair; observing the dress on Fiora.

"So, do you like that one?" Lux asked, with a goofy grin on her face.

"It's uh, acceptable." Jarvan said, looking at Lux who gave a little pout.

"I think it's-"

"What are you saying?" Fiora interrupted, storming toward the fellow Demacian. "White doesn't suit me at all and you say it's _acceptable_?"

"Well, I think the gown is fine," Jarvan began. "But we can't change the colour, just because you don't like it, Fiora. The Lightshield bride has to wear white for purity. It's not my rules however, we must follow them."

Fiora sighed, enduring the prince's words. "Can I have at least something that doesn't make me look like a hooker?" She finally spoke, twisting her head at the Exemplar.

Jarvan shrugged. "It's your gown."

Fiora sighed once more, and walked away, looking for sleeved gowns.

Shyvana lay in the bed, drowsy. She was extremely bored, she wanted to do something, but something kept her from doing anything, perhaps, it was the child. To keep herself busy, Shyvana kept sleeping and sleeping. Nothing else, and by the time it was noon, Shyvana couldn't sleep anymore. She sat up, breathing through the inhaler as a knock on the door was made. Shyvana removed her inhaler and placed it back to the machine as the door opened.

"How are you doing?" a dark voice pierced out.

Shyvana sighed, "I'm fine, thank you, Vayne."

Vayne walked in the room, with her crossbow on her back, placing her butt on the chair and stared at Shyvana.

"Why are you here?" Shyvana asked, pushing the blanket away.

"I was in the neighbourhood, bored. Thought it would be _nice_ of me to visit you," Vayne explained, adjusting her shades. "You better thank me for this."

"_Thank you_?" Shyvana muttered, confused.

Vayne nodded. "That is what I like to hear," She said, pausing. She looked at Shyvana's womb, knowing the child is within her. She placed her gloved hand on Shyvana womb, and suddenly gave a small un-natural smirk then frowned. "You know… the royal wedding is within the month…"

Shyvana nodded, "I'm aware of that."

Vayne shot up at Shyvana. "Do you even care about your _lover_ getting married to a Demacian woman that detested you to death?" Vayne asked, gazing at Shyvana's expression.

Shyvana sighed and faked a smile. "Not at all," She lied, trying to hold her emotions back. "It's for Demacia-"

Vayne stood up. "Lies," She started. "I can see through your emotions."

Shyvana gagged. "W-What are you talking about?"

"I do dislike you," Vayne continued. "However, you're carrying the prince or princess of Demacia within your body, you have to take cautious. For past month, the King ordered me, Garen, Lux and Jacqueline to tail you, nothing special happened. Just your ordinary life, but then, yesterday… Garen found out that you were pregnant, and not just pregnant with anyone… You are pregnant with Jarvan's child. Garen was about to tell the King, however, I stopped him and convinced him to not say anything." She stopped, pushing her shades up and continued. "I did that because it's your responsibility to tell the king, you're carrying his grandchild."

Shyvana looked at Vayne and frowned. "Why are you doing this if you hate me?"

"Because, I hate Fiora more than I hate you," Vayne replied, biting her lips. "At least you know how to care. Fiora... I just hate her..." Vayne turned to Shyvana and walked toward the door. "Remember Shyvana, if you don't tell him, it's too late."

"I don't understand…" Shyvana started. "Why did she say all those things to me?" She admits that she doesn't want Jarvan to marry Fiora. Even though, she had only met Fiora once, however, Shyvana dislike her, due to her first impression to her by calling her a mere peasant with no talent. Shyvana blew a cloud of smoke into the air as she put back her inhaler and flopped back to sleep. But before she fully went to sleep, the door opened once more. Shyvana sat up, revealing an old woman with white hair. The woman might be old, but her face was preserved young. Her emerald necklace hung loose around her neck that matched perfectly with her velvet dress. She gave a grin to Shyvana and walked toward her.

"Hello Shyvana." She began as Shyvana pulled her inhaler away.

"Hello," Shyvana started, confused. "Who are you?"

The old woman laughed. "You don't know me, but I know you."

"That sounds a bit weird, like a stalker…" Shyvana mumbled.

She continued laughing. "I apologize, Shyvana. I'm Catherine." Reaching her hand out as Shyvana shook Catherine's hand lightly. Catherine smiled and gazed at Shyvana's womb and slowly, placed her hand on the womb area.

"I assume you're carrying Jarvan's child, am I right?" Catherine started, giving a slight frown toward Shyvana.

"I-I… I mean, how did you know?" Shyvana asked, confused.

"Garen told me," Catherine replied back, brushing Shyvana's hair back. "It's a good thing because I wouldn't know that I'll be expecting a grandchild."

Shyvana's eyes pierced the woman's soul. "Y-You're… Jarvan's… mother?" Shyvana choked out, scared. Quickly Shyvana covered her face with her blanket, avoiding contact with Catherine.

Catherine frowned and pulled the blanket away from Shyvana. Shyvana underneath was in a fetus position, like how her child is doing now. Catherine sighed, and told her to face her. Shyvana looked at Catherine and stared at the Demacian Queen.

"Y-Your highness I-"

"Now, now, no need to say anything formal towards me, just call me Catherine." The Demacian Queen began, placing a hand on Shyvana's cheek.

"Okay… _Catherine_," Shyvana began. "A-Aren't you mad that your son had… uh, _sex_ with another woman besides Fiora?"

"Well, to be honest," She started, sighing deeply. "I was. But not anymore, seeing that my son falling in love makes me happy. And you Shyvana, yes, it's true that you're not from any Noble family, however, you are a remarkable woman, so I trust you. And I hope, one day, my son will propose to you for your hand in marriage."

"B-But," Shyvana started, grabbing on hold of Catherine's hand. "Jarvan is going to get married soon, and the plans are already made and-"

"Calm down, my dear," Catherine interrupted as she began to lecture the half-dragon. "Everything is going to be fine. It is true that my husband doesn't think you are a good candidate; however, you're carrying the future of Demacia within your womb as it develops. And that makes you the ultimate candidate for Jarvan. The king has no choice but to allow the marriage."

"But, wouldn't he force me to leave _after_ my child is born?" Shyvana mused

"Not if you bond with him within those ten months," Catherine said, smiling. "I like you already, Shyvana."

"What about Fiora?" Shyvana started.

Catherine's eyes narrowed. "She's strange, and I don't think she's a good wife for my son. I don't think she even want to have children."

Shyvana laughed. "That's Fiora for you and I assume that-"

The door opened once more, revealing the previous nurse who cared for Shyvana, Naomi. She walked in with a wheelchair.

"Shyvana, you have your check up now," Naomi began, rolling her eyes.

"Is it alright if I came along?" Catherine asked looking at Naomi.

Naomi shrugged. "Sure, as long as you don't cause any ruckus, I have no problem with it." She answered, helping Shyvana in the wheelchair. They walked out of the room and into the examination room. As an ultrasound scan was prepared on Shyvana, the queen and Naomi looked the screen, showing the baby fetus.

The doctor looked at Shyvana with glee and smiled. "Congratulations, they're twins." The doctor congratulated as Shyvana smiled.

"I'll be expecting grandchildren…" Catherine shouted, happily.

"D-Do you know which gender they are?" Shyvana suddenly asked, all pumped up.

The doctor shook his head. "The genitals haven't been developed yet, I apologize. But if my predictions are correct, it would probably be a girl and a boy."

Shyvana smiled toward Catherine as they left the hospital and back to Shyvana's room.

"I think I should get out of the hospital soon…" Shyvana started as she sat down in the chair.

Catherine frowned slightly. "I think you should stay for another week or so."

Shyvana shook her head. "I'll be fine and besides, I'll ask for a vacation."

The Demacian woman smiled and chuckled. "Alright then, make sure to get a lot of rest, drink a lot of milk, never touch any drugs or alcohol, and of course, the most important one of all, don't rage, it can lead to miscarriage."

Shyvana nodded. "Alright, I'll keep those in mind. Thank you." She paused. "Does it hurt when you gave birth to Jarvan?" She added, frightened.

"I was in labour for twenty seven hours! Plus another two hours until Jarvan actually came out. But everything was worth it, he was adorable and he had the most adorable bottom!" Catherine mused, happily, thinking about Jarvan as a baby.

Shyvana burst out laughing as the door opened once more. It was Jarvan (finally), who was shocked at his mother's appearance.

"Mother… What are you doing here?" Jarvan asked, grabbing his mother's hand and rubbed it slightly.

"Doing what you should be doing. instead of spending time with Fiora," Catherine snapped. "Spending time with Shyvana and lecture her."

"Mother… I don't think-"

"No need to worry," Shyvana quickly interrupted. "Really, it is. Don't worry."

"When you say don't worry, it's when I worry the most." Jarvan said, walking toward Shyvana, sitting down on the bed beside her, stroking her cheek.

Catherine stood up and smiled. "I should be leaving, your father will question me," She faced Jarvan and Shyvana. "Jarvan, take care of Shyvana, she needs it." She added before departing.

Shyvana gave a wave as the door closed. Jarvan nuzzled her neck as she giggled. "Quit it." She ordered, pushing Jarvan away.

"How's my beautiful dragon doing?" Jarvan flirted, kissing her on the forehead.

"Well, I just came back from the ultrasound," Shyvana started.

"And did something interesting happen?"

"And apparently, we're having twins." Shyvana whispered, embarrassed.

Jarvan gave her a huge smile and kissed her once more.

"Looks like you won't be moving after ten months…" He whispered, pulling Shyvana into a deep hug.

"I guess you didn't pull out quick enough…" Shyvana muttered as Jarvan's expression completely changed.

Jarvan gazed at the dragon. "You were the one who ordered me to stick it in you and leave it there." He corrected, making Shyvana go back to the moment when they had sex. Shyvana remembered her actions while burning deep red and buried her face in the prince's chest, again embarrassed.

"I blame you for listening to my orders," Shyvana framed the Demacian prince, groaning between words. "The pain during childbirth is unbearable, so many hours of labour!"

"But you were so happy when I stuck it in you." Jarvan taunted as Shyvana shot her head up, glaring at her lover. Then she remembered all the moans that came from her from that night with the Demacian prince. She bit her lip and pushed Jarvan away.

"You're so perverted, what happened to your serious side?" Shyvana stuttered while scooting away as filaments of her hair fell down imperfectly in front of Shyvana's face.

"I have my sides," Jarvan answered while he scooped up Shyvana in his arms and carried her like an infant. "And besides, you're the only one I would show my perverted side too." Shyvana positioned her head on top of Jarvan's chest during which she tucked her body in, allowing the prince to carry her easily.

"As a kid, I've always wondered how my future will be," Shyvana started as Jarvan placed her in the bed. Shyvana closed her eyes while the prince placed her inhaler around her mouth. "I think I can answer that question now." Muttered the maiden before the sleep took over her body. The prince stood beside the partial dragon until she fully drowsed within her dreams. He sneered once more at the beautiful woman before departing with haste.

Sorry for the short chapter. I'll make it up for you in the next chapter; I assume that is where the action comes along.


	8. Chapter 8: A plan that leads to another

Sorry, this chapter is sort of late; I've been waiting for Quinn to come out. OHMYMORDEKAISER, THAT ULTIMATE 3 I NEED TO BUY HER. Oh, I'm sorry. Well, anyways, enjoy this chapter!

Oh by the way, for any of you that are wondering why I don't write out Fiora's French accent, it's because that I'm not really good at sounding accents out… Um, English is my third language, so yeah. I apologize.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Sit." Jarvan ordered simply, as he sat down on the leather sofa beside the lamppost in the living room. Fiora looked at the prince and greeted him with a small grin and sat across from him. The butler poured some tea in two teacups; he pushed one to the prince and one to Fiora and walked off.

"So," Fiora began, after taking a sip of the hot liquid. She placed the teacup on the saucer and gazed at the Exemplar. "What did you summoned me here for?"

Jarvan bit his lip and closed his eyes, exhaling a deep breath. Fiora threw the prince a curved brow and glared into his spirit. Jarvan lowered his eyes and started to think about the most polite way to decline a marriage.

"Don't tell me," Fiora said, interrupting his thoughts. "You want to decline the marriage, don't you?"

Jarvan's skull snapped right up, amazed by Fiora's words. "H-How did you know?"

Fiora put bad smile on her lips and picked up her sword as she pointed it to the Demacian man. "Because," Fiora started, giving a glare. "I've been tailing you for the past month. I'm shocked that you didn't even know, perhaps, it was that peasant who was distracting you the whole time!" She jerked her hand back and swung her sword to her side, slicing the rose in the vase beside her. Jarvan gave daggers to Fiora's eyes and started talking.

"Peasant… Do you mean, Shyvana?" He started, piercing his orbs toward her.

"Of course I mean her, who else would I be scolding about?" Fiora hissed, crossing her arms, letting her sword dangling around her stomach area. "And not to mention, she's having your twins in nine months," She whispered, sitting down beside Jarvan and leaning on him. She leaned in once more until her lips met his ear. "It would be bad if something messed with her and all three of them, _die._"

"If you're going to kill them, you'll have to fight me first." Jarvan muttered, shoving Fiora away from him.

"Who said _I_ would," Fiora started, she placed her slender legs around Jarvan and wrapped her hands around his neck. She tossed her sword on the floor, which resulted in a rather loud clang, staring at the prince with hypnotizing eyes as she successfully captivated Jarvan's spirit, "And besides, you're too _precious_ to me…" Jarvan was spellbound with the body heat of Fiora, her sharp eyes showed lust, and her body was hungry for some Demacian love. Fiora leaned in toward Jarvan slowly and was ready for the kiss; Jarvan's body was frozen, allowing Fiora to approach him. Within three seconds their lips almost met, as Fiora leaned in once more the clashing sound of broken glass interrupted them. Jarvan finally realized what was going on and pushed Fiora back on the sofa.

"I'm cancelling the marriage." Jarvan muttered toward the Duelist before storming off.

"Shyvana, are you alright?" Catherine's voice hollered through the living room. Jarvan perked up and ran toward the hallway. Outside, Shyvana clutched her hand as it was stained with her own blood. Catherine looked at the fallen pieces of mirror on the floor, and then to her son. As Jarvan looked at Shyvana, her eyes were filled of rage; she stormed off believing in betrayal, before anyone had any reaction.

"Shyvana, come back!" Catherine requested after the fleeing dragon. She looked at her son and frowned. "Jarvan, go chase her, she's going to do something stupid if you don't!"

Without any warning, the prince stormed off for the raging dragon as Catherine walked in the living room, seeing Fiora picking up her sword from the marble floor. Catherine gave a look toward Fiora as Fiora faked a smile and walked past her, exiting the palace.

Fiora knew she's falling for Jarvan, she wanted to express her negative feelings for him, however, with Shyvana around she knew it couldn't be done. "There's must be something…" Fiora muttered as she exited the entrance and into the center of Demacia and slowly after she passed the marketplace, she came up with an idea. With a sinister grin, she walked into an alleyway.

* * *

In the Granoa Park in Demacia, couples were holding hands, children exploring the wilderness, people strolling around and Shyvana sitting down on a bench, flashing the memory around in her brain of Fiora's action to Jarvan. Shyvana couldn't believe the fact that allowed her to embrace him with her slim body.

"It's a misunderstanding." Shyvana told herself, as she repeated the words in a cycle within her mind. Trying to keep calm and not let the children be disturbed within her uterus. "There is no way Jarvan could fall for the Duelist… Can he?" Shyvana sighed, and rewind her memory to this morning.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Good morning Shyvana, I assume you had a good night sleep?" Catherine greeted as Shyvana stood up from her bed and changed into her Elite Guard outfit from the pajamas provided for the patients. _

_ "It was a nice sleep," Shyvana admitted as they walk out of the hospital room. "You don't have to assist me, really."_

_ Catherine chuckled and placed her soft hand on Shyvana's shoulders. "I came all the way for you so I can assist you," She commented. "It would be quite sad if you want this old lady to leave right now." _

_ Shyvana bowed. "I'm sorry, my queen, please forgive me."_

_ Catherine chuckled at the dragon and allowed her to stand. "My dear child, as long as you're making my son happy, I have no reason to rage at you. We're family after all." She pointed at Shyvana's uterus area and gave a small smile. _

_ Shyvana never heard the word 'family' spoken to her in a motherly way since her mother was alive. She gave Catherine the softest smile she has to offer. _

_ "Do you think… the king will consider me as family one day?" Shyvana suddenly asked, biting her lip, covering her stomach with her palms._

_ "I assume the king has some positive impression on you, he still doesn't know since everyone who knew you were pregnant keeps it quiet. But I know this, when he knows you're pregnant with the future, he would either accept you or kill you." _

_ Shyvana gulped, "K-Kill me? Doesn't he care about his grandchildren?"_

_ "Well, you are born from a farmer and a dragon. The king will just say that you have no noble blood within and won't let you be with Jarvan, unless some miracle happens and he magically likes you..." _

_ "Are you saying that I have no hope with Jarvan?" _

_ "I wouldn't say impossible, but rare." _

_ Shyvana exhaled her worries out as she looked at the Lightshield Palace in front of her, the gate opened as Catherine pulled Shyvana in. As they made it within the manor, Catherine asked the butler where the prince is. _

_ "My lady, the prince in the living room with Miss. Laurent, the prince summoned her for unknown reasons." The butler explained, bowing deeply as the Spiritmight woman crossed her arms._

_ "Thank you," Catherine thanked as Shyvana followed Catherine to a grand hallways, full of decorations everywhere. Shyvana was amazed with the decorations as Catherine stopped, pointing to an opened door. _

_ "That's where the living room is, I assum-" Catherine quickly cut off her speech as Shyvana and herself look into the room, revealing Jarvan and Fiora in a close position about to kiss. Suddenly Shyvana's anger drove her into rage, she closed her eyes shut, not wanting to see the action rising between the two pureblood Demacians, she smashed her right fist into the closest decoration, a mirror. A clash of glass collided with her fists, revealing open cuts all over her hand. _

_ "Shyvana, are you alright?" Catherine spat out, looking at Shyvana's injured hand as she pulled the glass out of her hand and threw it in the floor. She stepped on the red-stained glass as Jarvan exited the living room, eyeing Shyvana with concern. Shyvana squeezed her hand even harder, allowing the blood to drip before dashing away from the scene. _

_ "Shyvana, come back!" Catherine screamed out once more, but it didn't goes into Shyvana's ear as she knowing that she can't wipe this memory from her album anytime soon. She could the feelings within her bursting out. She tried to hold on, and failed. With a tear leaking out from her left amber orb, she dashed out of the Lightshield Manor._

* * *

**End of Flashback**

Shyvana looked at her swollen flesh and sighed, looking up in the sky. "What if Jarvan actually likes Fiora?" She questioned herself, burning her brain by the second. She sighed and suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, revealing Lux and Garen.

"Hi!" Lux greeted. "Jarvan is looking all over for you!"

"I'll tell him that you're here-" Garen began.

"No," Shyvana demanded. "Don't tell him. I don't want to see him."

Garen paused and sighed. "Fine, I'll let this go…"

"Thank you." Shyvana thanked as the Demacian siblings sat next to Shyvana. Lux grabbed Shyvana's hand as she grunted in pain.

"What happened?" Lux asked, concerned. She gazed upon the burning fleshes of Shyvana.

"Something… happened," Shyvana replied back, sniffling. "It's not a big deal, I'll walk it off."

"There are times in life where you can't hold your emotions in," Lux started, giving Shyvana a hug. "Let it out, it would be fine."

Lux's soft words calmed Shyvana as she started to bail out of her emotions out.

"I-I can't en-endure it…" Shyvana muttered, stumbling through her words. "I found out… Jarvan is hiding something from me…" She looked up at Lux and Garen with swollen eyes. "W-Why is romance like this? Why is it un-unfair?"

Lux calmed Shyvana once more as Garen slowly back-up and walked away, feeling that Shyvana and Lux should share the female moment together.

Lux mouthed a 'thank you' to her brother before facing to Shyvana and began talking. Garen gave a shrug and fled the scene.

"Who said the world was fair?" Lux began, frowning. "So what if romance is beautiful? Just like the world, it isn't fair as well," Lux began to think about the beautiful female summoner who is currently dating Ezreal (I'm sorry, I JUST HAD TO ADD THIS IN, LUX X EZREAL FTW) and gave a sigh, placing her hand in Shyvana's hair and began stroking her head. "If only he notices me…" Lux muttered, as her voice trailed off. Shyvana looked up, confused as Lux unraveled her hands from Shyvana's body.

"What do you mean by 'if only he notices me'?" Shyvana asked.

Lux started panicking. "N-Nothing… It's nothing!" Lux blabbed out, sticking her tongue, making Shyvana to giggle. Wiping her tears away, she sighed deeply.

Wincing, Shyvana began whimpering to the Lady of Luminosity. "I want to say it's a misunderstanding, but that look in his eyes then… I want to tell him that I love him so, but, how can I now?"

"Well, you have to confess now," Lux started, gazing her eyes upon the entrance of Granoa Park. Shyvana followed Lux's eyes toward the front of the park as Garen and Jarvan marched up toward them.

"I told you not to tell him." Shyvana started as the Demacian men approached her.

The Vanguard cleared his throat. "It's too late now." Garen protested sternly. He glanced at the prince as Lux stand up and let Jarvan take her spot. The prince observed Shyvana's actions as Shyvana looked away from the prince, keeping her distance. Jarvan placed a hand on her shoulder as she swatted him away.

"No…" Shyvana begged as her mood swings began to fly around.

Jarvan looked at the broken-hearted half-dragon and continued to comfort her. Shyvana once again swatted him away and began to tell Jarvan her emotions hidden within her soul.

"I don't want to be with you if you're going to kiss another woman," Shyvana's voice burst out from her mouth as her emotions came spilling out from her soul and into the prince's ear. As each second past by, her anger increased. "I always want to say that I'm proud to carry your children, but, do you think I want to say that? When I think of that memory between you and that woman, I really want to leave your side right now and probably raise the children myself. And if one day, my children came up to me and asked what was their father like… I would reply saying that he was a horrible person and got their mother pregnant and left her to die as he goes out cheating on-"

"Don't be sarcastic and you knew, I had never kissed another woman besides you," Jarvan interrupted as the rage within him started to burn heavily against his emotions. "You were my first and I was probably your first too, unless…"

Shyvana shot up at the prince and glared. "Are you saying that I've been fucking other men before I met you? Please, I was out searching for the drake who murdered my father! You knew that, you assisted me! And besides, you almost killed me with your lance." Shyvana stated, crossing her arms, waiting for the prince to reply back.

"I didn't know you back then, how do I know if you're lying or not?" Jarvan asked, literally screaming his head off. Lux and Garen looked at each other and started to back off from the fight.

"Oh, are you saying that I was a hooker then?" Shyvana announced, raising her brow. "Hey, you know what? I think you're an idiot. I already regret having sex with you."

"Excuse me?" Jarvan choked out, standing up.

"You heard me, I said you're an idiot and I regret having sex with you," Shyvana repeated, blowing the bangs away from her eyes. She pointed at her stomach and sighed. "I don't even think I want your children, maybe I should just abort them."

"You have no idea how much I want to punish you for your actions right now…" Jarvan started, clutching his fist.

"You have no idea how much pain you caused me today!" Shyvana shot back, staring her swollen hand.

"Can you please stop?" Lux burst out, walking towards them. "You'll disturb your children."

Shyvana and Jarvan focused their attention to Lux and yelled.

"This isn't the time for this!" They both yelled together, causing Lux to flinched and giggled at the same time.

"Lux's right," Garen joined in, placing his hand on Jarvan's shoulder. "You can't blame Shyvana for this, she did see Fiora on your lap and your faces were rather close…"

Jarvan glanced at Shyvana who was rubbing her temples; he turned away from Shyvana and sighed.

"I'm sorry." Shyvana's soft voice pierced up as Jarvan stared at her, confused.

"What?" Jarvan asked, shocked. He looked at the emotions overwhelmed his lover.

"I said, 'I'm sorry'," Shyvana repeated as tears randomly spill from her amber orbs. "I-I… I don't know what to say, my mood swings… " Shyvana wiped her eyes with her bottom of her palm. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She cried until all the water within her was gone, Jarvan observed her tears dripping away as it rolled down her cheek and was collected by the cloth of her uniform. Shyvana stepped back and began to run, embarrassed from what she have caused. She never meant to say all those harsh words to Jarvan, but her rage just spilled out, causing her to say the words that lied dormant within her heart. As Shyvana jogged out, a tug was made on her wrist and yanked her back, Shyvana felt her body fell as Jarvan scooped her up and carried her to the center of the park with Lux and Garen following them. Shyvana kicked and squirmed within the prince's arm. The prince ignored her as they walked past the center of the stage. The prince placed Shyvana down as Shyvana looked away from the prince, a sleeve of her oversized uniform covering her mouth. The prince closed his eyes and kneeled down on one knee, and pulled a small box from his pocket. An audience of Demacian surrounded the couple as some of them were chattering away. Shyvana retraced back a step away from the prince; she looked around and began whispering to the prince.

"What are you doing, Jarvan? S-Stand up! You're attracting people."

Jarvan ignored her sentence and opened the box in front of Shyvana, showing off a 9-carat red diamond ring, everyone was dazzled by the ring's debut as Jarvan began talking.

"I already cancelled the marriage with Fiora… I don't want that marriage to continue," Jarvan began. "The only one I want to my wife is you."

"S-Stand up, everyone's watching!" Shyvana repeated once more.

I'll kneel here," Jarvan said, answering Shyvana's sentence. "Until, you allow me to take your hand in marriage."

Noises up roared from the crowd as they wondered why would the prince ask a woman in marriage when he already has a fiancée. As Jarvan waited for Shyvana's answer, he observed Shyvana's body movement. Her eyes were flickering across the park as her body was shaking in either, excitement or fear. She didn't answer nor spoke, Jarvan started to think that Shyvana doesn't want to marry him. As Shyvana opened her mouth, Garen interrupted her.

"Jarvan already made the first move, say yes, Shyvana. You won't regret it." Garen said, softly.

She looked at Garen, completely shocked. Lux joined in the conversation.

"Yeah Shyvana, you know Jarvan loves you!" Lux chirped in, giggling.

"Yeah, marry him!" a young girl cried out, encouraging Shyvana to say yes.

"Come on! Please?" Another voice begged.

"She's way better than his previous fiancée…" One hollered out, with some agreement to that.

Shyvana was amazed by how many people wanted her with Jarvan and not carrying about Fiora's present status. She looked at the kneeling prince and opened her mouth.

"I do." Shyvana slowly said, agreeing.

With that reply Jarvan jumped up and slipped the ring on Shyvana's ring finger and spun her around with the cheers of Granoa Park.

* * *

_Hi, it's me again. So, did you like it? I know it was not as good as my other chapters, so please review and give me your most honest opinion. Thanks. _


	9. Chapter 9: Flashback

Sorry for the late update, I got insanely lazy over the weekend. I went to my friend's party and I was basically eating and watching anime the whole time and listened to complaints. Great times… Great times, _anyways_ I hope you enjoy this chapter.

And just a heads up, I might redo chapter 4 because of various things I want to add in, sorry for the inconvenience.

* * *

"This is an outrage!" The king raged, slamming his wrinkled fist on the arm of the chair. "Why do you must marry this peasant?" He gave daggers toward Shyvana and his son. Raging after finding out that his future daughter-in-law is an orphaned warrior with no noble heritage.

Jarvan sighed, knowing one day he will suffer this punishment. He gazed to his left where Shyvana stood, slightly frightened by the sight of the king's rage. As they stood about in the Grand Hall, the drapes were closed. No sunshine came in as only artificial light was produced and was projected into the room.

"Well? Answer," The king spat out, impatient with his son's thoughts. "I don't have all day!"

"Father, you never gave Shyvana a chance-"

"One chance is too many! Jarvan, there are _many_ fishes in the ocean to reel in! You can fish a shark or even a whale! But, you had to reel in a mackerel, or even worse, a rubber boot." Jarvan III's voice roared across the halls and into his son's ears.

"But she's carrying my children, _your_ grandchildren!' Jarvan clarified, defending Shyvana.

Jarvan can feel the tension and heat in the room rising as his father's face turned completely red. "You did it… with her?" The king yelled out as his temper reached to its limits. He turned his royal attention to Shyvana. "Tell me, did you do it with Jarvan?"

Shyvana gulped and looked at her lover beside her. "Yes." Shyvana simply answered as her face began to flush deep red.

The king sighed in annoyance and turned to his son. "Son, how do you know if Shyvana didn't sleep with someone else?" He demanded, giving his son a sly smile.

Shyvana opened her mouth to speak, however the king cut her off.

"Do not speak until you are told to." The king ordered, glaring at Shyvana who flinched back a bit and bowed.

"Because I trust Shyvana," Jarvan declared. "She's wonderful, father, please just give her a chance!"

"My son, I am-"

"Enough is enough!" A voice cried outside of the Grand Hall, interrupting his majesty's speech. The open blasted open as Catherine stormed in. Her personality changed from a protective mother into a raging hurricane.

"My queen," The king said, tilting his head. "How dare you interrupt my speech toward our son?"

The queen bowed. "Dear apologies, my king, however," Catherine stood up and continued. "Do you think we should let our son choose his bride?"

The king nearly snorted and spoke. "I would love to! However, picking this warrior showed me that our son is not capable of choosing women!"

"But you said Shyvana was an excellent woman front the beginning!" Jarvan stated back.

"Silence, don't you dare talk back to the king like that," The old man snapped, raging he looked at Shyvana once more. "I want you to leave my kingdom at once!"

Shyvana's eyes shot up toward the king, frightened and lost in hopes. The king suddenly gasped as he spotted her true eyes. The king paused rewinds his old mind back to the days of him as a prince.

* * *

_"Where is that damned dragon?" Jarvan the third roared out as he was filled with annoyance. "I won't leave until I see him dead!" _

_ "B-But sir, the young prince is having a high fever! If it keeps rising, he can possibly die! I think you should go back and check on him-"_

_ "That is not important to me right now; the princess will take care of him! We have many doctors in Demacia, I'm certain that he will be fine." Jarvan stated, not worrying about the state Demacia is currently in. _

_ He turned to his troop and ordered them to search for the dragon within the murky forest. As his troop departed, the prince, himself, stormed up to the north. Memories filling into his head, when the dragon approached the small village just outside of the Demacian borders, and how it destroyed many human lives… He shivered in his thoughts and continued to search for the murdering drake. _

_ A roar suddenly burst out of nowhere, awaking the prince from his trains of thoughts. _

_ "There's that blasted dragon!" The prince hissed, running toward the direction to the vicious sound was produced and signaled off. As the twigs underneath snap into two, the sound of the roar grew louder and more vicious by the centimeter. And there, at the edge of the murky forest, the dragon was standing hall upon the ground._

_ Jarvan approached the dragon as he stand-by for battle. The dragon opened his eye and snickered. _

_ "I assume…" The dragon began. "I assume that you want to kill me."_

_ The prince gave a devious smile back. "Stand and fight!"_

_ The dragon said nothing and dived in for the prince. The prince ducked, dodging his attack and he opened the dragon's arm with a lash of his claymore. The dragon winced and chuckled, he began clawing toward the prince, with quick movements, the prince dodged with ease, causing the dragon to get annoyed. The dragon flinched back as the prince continued to make marks upon the dragon, the dragon roared in pain as he stormed up into the sky, flapping his wings in agility as he became out of the prince's sight. The prince laughed. _

_ "That was too easy!" The prince exclaimed laughing, but then, he stopped laughing as the sky started to turn black. He looked up, seeing the dragon like a bullet and was ascending down to him. The prince quickly looked in horror and before he could even react, his vision blacked. He wondered, was he dead? He heard roars across the plains. His eyes shot up, revealing his enemy was damaged heavily by another dragon, expect the dragon that saved him, was red and scaled with pride. The foe quickly descended into the sky and roared out before departing._

_ "I'll kill your child one day!"_

_ The dragon sighed and stormed away. _

_ "Wait!" Jarvan yelled out as the dragon turned his attention. _

_ "Thank you." _

_ "No problem," The dragon replied back. "Prince Jarvan."_

_ "I'm surprised that you know my name," The Prince said. "I'm forever in your debt. What do you request?" _

_ "Nothing," The dragon said. "Nothing at all." And with that he walked away. _

_ Jarvan looked confused and decided to follow him. After minutes of following, the dragon became quite annoyed of Jarvan and turned back to him once more._

_ "Please don't follow me," He began. "Unless, are you my slayer?"_

_ The prince shook his head. "Since you have saved me once, I think it's the best policy to spare yours."_

_ "Please, leave me be, I have to return home. My wife is giving birth to my child."_

_ "I see, I hope he or she turns out like you are." _

_ "Don't say that," The dragon answered. "I want my child be like my wife, human."_

_ Those words struck the prince. "What do you mean? Are you saying that you married a human?"_

_ "Yes… Yes I did, and that caused many disruptions within my society. But, I love her and the child within her, so I decided to stay with her within my human form." He closed his eyes and morphed back into a mortal human._

_ The prince was shocked, not only dragons are amazing on the outside; they also can morph into humans._

_ "Can all dragons do that?" Jarvan asked, amazed._

_"No," The dragon replied, brushing his hair filaments back. "Only a certain race can and I am within that race, a very ra__re race. Used to be the royal race within the dragon society… But that isn't the case anymore." He looked at the prince and gave him a small smile. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to see my wife."_

_ "Can I come?" _

_ "I beg your pardon?"_

_ "I mean, I want to see your child's appearance." Jarvan stuttered, wondering if he insulted his child. _

_ The dragon snickered. "I guess that won't hurt, unless you be quiet when my wife gives birth."_

_"Alright." _

* * *

_ "Where were you?" The Demacian farmer yelled as she breathed in and out as the baby's head popped out of the womanhood. The woman started screaming, wailing in pain. _

_ "I'm sorry… there was something I had to do," The dragon said, grabbing his wife's hand. "But I'm here now, there's nothing to worry."_

_ Jarvan observed the process of the birth, wondering about how his son was doing with the high fever, suddenly, he felt guilty, not carrying for his son._

_ The woman glanced at the prince and looked back, continuing to give birth. She grunted in pain, sweat formed on her forehead as tension formed all over her body. She squeezed her husband's hand, continuing to push the child out of her womb. _

_ Jarvan thought about the process of his wife's birth. Was it like that? He didn't know since he went out on an exploration to Zaun when Catherine was giving birth. All he did was not care. He felt like careless beast. But watching the process of birth with his naked eyes, it changed him… it made him worry for his child, wife and the people of Demacia._

_ "Congratulations, it's a girl," The village's only nurse congratulated. She held a feeble child in her arms and gave her mother a look of her child's face. "She's so very beautiful. She looks like her father." The child started crying after its freedom from her mother's stomach. _

_ The woman gasped in relieve as her body was drained from giving birth. Her vision was fuzzy and slowly came to a slumber. _

_ "Hey Prince," The dragon muttered, turning his attention._

_ "Yes?"_

_ "You have a son right about the same age as my little girl?"_

_ Jarvan nodded. "Yes, I do have a son around your daughter's age."_

_ The dragon chuckled and began talking. "Here's my request, if they ever meet each other, let them do what they want."_

_ "I see," Jarvan said, raising a brow. "It doesn't that-"_

_ "Yes," He chuckled. "That's what I mean. We are descendants of a deceased noble family within the dragon society. Do you that fill up the space of noble heritage part?"_

_ He paused and turned to observe the wailing child once more, noticing her amber-pink hair and pale skin at a young age. She opened her beautiful red eyes and gave a goofy smile at the prince as he nodded. "I would like to have her as my daughter-in-law one day…"_

_ "Then it's official, and if, I'm not unable to attend the wedding, why you hand this to my daughter?"_

_ The dragon gave him a small pouch. He accepted it… as his visions broke out of sight._

* * *

The king quickly snapped out of his dream thoughts and looked at Shyvana; she look exactly like the child of the dragon. Her background also described the same as the child. He rubbed his temples and sighed.

Shyvana stepped back, for the first time in her life, she actually felt frightened and weak. She looked at Jarvan and sighed. "I-I understand, I'll leave this kingdom as soon as possible." Shyvana finally muttered as Jarvan clutched her wrist.

"I'll be fine," Shyvana started. "I don't want you to suffer because of me."

"But Shyvana," The prince said, looking into Shyvana's red eyes. "I'll suffer even more if you're not with me."

Catherine approached her husband and whispered in his ears. "Look at them, they love each other. I assume you have felt that way before?"

The king looked at his brilliant wife and nodded. "You know… I never break a promise."

"Listen," The king roared, as he got the couple's attention. He paused and sighed once more. "You have my permission to marry my son."

Shyvana's jaws dropped. "A-Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I am sure," The king said. "You have to thank your father though."

Shyvana tilted her head. "My f-father…"

"Yes, your father, he was the one who vowed the promise. And I agreed with it. You've changed a lot, Shyvana. But there was one thing you haven't changed about…"

"And that is?"

"You still look very much like your father." The king answered, giving her a small smile. Shyvana started crying once more as she wiped her tears on her sleeve. Jarvan approached Shyvana and hugged her as he thanked his father for this approval of marriage.


	10. Chapter 10: Everything takes time

Thank you so much for all your support! Let's see… The upcoming chapters will be a bit mushy, please bare with me. I'll try to add in the action as soon as I can, but, I really want some Shyvana and Jarvan time. Sorry, I really like romantic things. Anyhow, uh, enjoy the chapter.

I apologize for the short and late chapters; I've been studying and doing homework. Since it's almost the end of the term and I want to do the best. However, when it's Spring Break, I'll update in a faster speed.

Oh yeah, one more thing, this chapter is dedicated to **StolenPigWar**, because he gave me the idea of the whole 'Dragon Royalty' concept. Thanks dude, thank you so much, and I assume you were the one who told me you are a fan of romantic things? . Of course, please give me more ideas. COMMENTS MATTER TO ME, okay, thank you!

* * *

"What about this one?" Jarvan suggested, showing her a strapless gown. Shyvana shook her head.

"It isn't really my type," She answered. "You know I don't like dresses!"

"Then why do you wear the ones in your closet?" Jarvan asked.

"Because," Shyvana said. "Those are the only thing I have in my closet."

"But I like a girl that's feminine," Jarvan started.

"Why are you saying?" Shyvana implied, narrowing her red eyes. "Are you saying that I'm not feminine at all?"

"No, nothing at all, I think I want my wife to be feminine in public and violent in private. Sort of like you."

That made Shyvana's heart melt, she placed her hands on his chest and looked up, smiling at the prince. "You know, you have a strange taste for female."

"Did you just insult yourself?"

Shyvana blinked once. "I-I think I did… Oh wow, this is… embarrassing…" Shyvana backed off as Jarvan started chuckling loudly. "D-Don't laugh! I'm still new to this whole… romantic thing…"

Jarvan raised a brow and nodded. "It's alright, you'll get used to it."

"But I don't think I'll-"

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Shyvana, what kind of flowers do you like?" Lux's voice popped out, she ran toward the couple, holding a bunch of flowers.

Shyvana smiled and walked over toward Lux. Lux stopped, shoving a colourful bouquet in front of her. She sniffed the scented flowers and sneezed, causing Jarvan to uncontrollably laugh.

"Your sneeze is adorable." Jarvan commented, covering his mouth with his hand, giggling.

Shyvana flushed a bit red, giving the flowers back to Lux. "Anything red will be nice."

Lux gave a small wink toward Shyvana. "Something flamingly passionate, I got it!" Lux commented, she began to walk out but she stopped. Shocked to see who was in front of her, it was Ezreal. Lux blush an insanely bright red, just like the shade of Shyvana's hair.

"H-Hi Ezreal, what brings you h-here?" Lux stammered, backing off.

"Shyvana invited me, for some unknown reason." Ezreal answered, smiling. Lux giggled and looked at Shyvana, giving her a confused look.

"You're helping me with decorations," Shyvana answered. "I assumed you have a good taste in artifacts, why not decorations?"

Ezreal nodded. "Sure, I'll be happy to help you."

"Not me," Shyvana started. "Lux is."

Lux suddenly dropped the bouquet and scram it to pick it up. "A-Are you k-kidding… Just me and him… alone…"

"I assume that we're going to do this together for next week or so." Ezreal commented, looking at Lux and giving her a huge grin.

Lux smiled back with her heart thumping on her ribcage. "I assume that would be correct." Lux glanced back and walked toward Shyvana, dragging her into a corner.

"Are you insane?" Lux whispered. "I can't survive a day with Ezreal alone!"

"Oh come on," Shyvana started, puckering her lips. "Your heart _melts_ when you see him. I thought you two looked adorable!"

"Are you kidding? He has a girlfriend, okay?" Lux started, looking at Ezreal and Jarvan, who were socializing. She glared back at Shyvana who was giggling. "And his girlfriend summons me on a regular basis!"

Shyvana shrugged. "Your ultimate is pretty badass," Shyvana stated. "Either way, you can't just deny. What will they say?"

"They would say, 'Oh, I assume Lux wasn't herself today, perhaps, we'll leave her alone and never _bother her again_.' Simple as that…" Lux explained, estimating the future.

"Are you sure he has a girlfriend? That can be his best friend or something else." Shyvana started.

"No, no, no! I'm sure he has a girlfriend!" Lux spat out, loudly. Ezreal and Jarvan marched toward them.

"Who has a girlfriend?" Ezreal chatted out, confused.

Lux shoved Ezreal away and stormed out for the door, upset.

"Shyvana, what did you do?" Jarvan asked, concerned.

"Nothing, I swear," Shyvana confessed, putting her hands in the air. "I'm innocent." She took a gaze toward Ezreal. "You should… uh, see what Lux is doing now."

"Me?" Ezreal asked.

"Yes!" Shyvana answered. "Hey, do you have a girlfriend?" Shyvana suddenly asked.

The Piltover man looked in confusion. "What, why… You want to date me?" He joked. Jarvan gave a worried look.

"No," Shyvana said. "Just answer."

"Well, no," Ezreal began. "But I got someone in my eye."

"Is it Vladmir?" Shyvana suddenly asked, realizing she had said the wrong name. Ezreal and Jarvan gave Shyvana a strange look.

"Are you a fan of that '_Yaoi_' thing, the summoners, who called themselves '_Otaku'_, kept blabbing about around the institute?" Ezreal asked, raising a brow.

"Um, what's that?" Shyvana asked, feeling completely stupid.

"I assume _Yaoi_ means boy x boy, that's what summoners explained it to me." Jarvan shot in, causing Shyvana to flush red, embarrassed.

"Um, n-no, I-I just said the w-wrong name. And… well, yeah…" Shyvana started.

Ezreal wasn't falling for it, but in the end he just said. "Sure." Ezreal sighed and raced out of the Bridal shop. Jarvan raised his brow from confusion.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Accident, it was an accident, I swear." Shyvana said, nervously. With a sudden jerk from her body, she started to feel pain within her abdomen. She jerked her head forward as she quickly closed her mouth, hoping no fluid will fly out.

"Shyvana, are you alright?" Jarvan asked, concerned. As he clutched her arm, Shyvana looked at him, cheeks puffed. Nodding her head, she raced to the washroom. Hoping her pain will go away. Jarvan looked at his future wife, who is currently in pain, and sighed. He wants to help Shyvana with everything he can. However, Shyvana is a person that doesn't really desire to show her personal side out. He knew Shyvana was stubborn and sometimes, hotheaded, however, he also knew that Shyvana showed her soft side to him, once. He stood up from his chair and walked over to the entrance of the woman's washroom and waited. Minutes past, and no one came out or came in the woman's washroom. Jarvan grew worried, wondering what Shyvana is doing. He planned to walk in, but what if someone else was in there? Jarvan cursed at himself for not passing the idea of unisex public washrooms a few years back that one man suggested. He placed a hand on the door as the door flung open, causing Jarvan to fall. He fell, groaning.

"What are you doing?" Shyvana's voice rose up, annoyed. He looked up, realizing that he pulled down Shyvana's skirt. He quickly let go of the skirt and stood up, staring at her black panties. Shyvana sighed, picking the skirt up and tightened the belt by a millimeter. Jarvan coughed, regretting his actions. He looked at the emotionless Shyvana, wondering what she will do next. Slowly as the minute past, Shyvana started laughing. Jarvan gazed at his fiancée with confusion, he never heard Shyvana laugh. The only 'laugh' Shyvana made, was the gurgling flaming laugh she would make when she morphed into a dragon. This one was more human-like and _sweet_, like a female. Shyvana covered her mouth as she closed her mouth, still giggling at her future husband.

"What's so funny?" Jarvan asked, confused. Shyvana slowly stopped, regaining her breath.

"You should see your expression! It was adorable!" Shyvana said. _Did I just say adorable? I guess I can really change for Jarvan. _

Jarvan looked at the half-dragon and snickered. Leaning in for a kiss, Shyvana kissed back for a moment. However, Shyvana quickly pulled back leaving Jarvan confused once more.

"I don't want to kiss in public," Shyvana started. "It makes me… soft and I don't like that."

Jarvan ruffled her red hair and laughed, "Whatever you desire, my princess."

* * *

"How do you walk in these shoes?" Shyvana exclaimed, stumbling all over the place. Catherine chuckled.

"Keep your back up straight when you walk down the aisle," Catherine reminded, tossing her the bouquet, "Now, from the top again."

Shyvana sighed and walked down the hall, she turned around, back up straight and walked with elegance. Each step she made was terrible and looked flabby; Catherine sighed and told her to stop.

"You're even worse than I was," Catherine started, laughing. Shyvana frowned. "Looks like you have a lot to learn within the weeks."

"That isn't helping." Shyvana commented, continuing marching around, trying to get the best posture.

"The wedding is in two weeks, I assume that you won't get your walking perfected then," Catherine said.

Shyvana pouted, and grasped her stomach. "I'm going to master it for Jarvan. I want him to-" She suddenly, shaking her head.

"What is it?" Catherine asked.

"It's nothing."

"Alright, from the top… again…"

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

"Congratulations on your success," Lux said, smiling to Catherine. As her blonde curls bounced up and down she said, "I assume Shyvana mastered the technique of walking down the aisle?"

Catherine shook her head. "I don't know, she improved the first day but then, she went downhill the next!"

Lux sighed and gently rubbed her hand on Catherine's hand, signalling her to not worry. "Shyvana will be fine, I promise."

Catherine glared at the Blonde and then chuckled. "What a prodigy."

The king looked at his eldest son in the room. He opened his mouth and began to speak.

"Today is when you wed," The king said to his son, all dressed up in a tuxedo. "Shyvana isn't the best candidate… or even a good candidate…" His voice trailed off.

"Father, I hope you change about Shyvana when you see her in the aisle." Jarvan started.

"I assume your mother perfected teaching her to the Demacian method?"

He remembered the moments with Shyvana falling down and trembling feet. However, he hasn't seen Shyvana within the past week. He assumed that she mastered it… or at least, remembers how to do it. "O-Of course!" He stuttered at the king. "She will be perfect."

"I will make my decision then." His father said, before leaving the room.

"Crap, Shyvana… Make this good..." Jarvan whispered.

* * *

As everyone settled down for the grand wedding of the century, Shyvana stood outside the hall with Garen, Vayne and Lux.

"I can't do this." Shyvana said, biting her red lips. She looked down at her gown. White, encrusted with laces, the top was a v-neck; revealing enough cleavage to make almost any man stare. The dress hung loosely on Shyvana as the fell to the knees; it also had an outer layer on the bottom as it trailed three feet behind her. The long sleeves covered her milky skin as a translucent veil covered her face. Her bangs were brushed back and tied up into a messy bun.

"C'mon Shyvana, you look beautiful!" Lux started. "However, you can leave if you want… I'm still mad at you for inviting Ezreal to the shop a few weeks back."

"I assume you haven't mastered the former walking posture?" Vayne shot up, pushing her glasses up. Shyvana looked at Vayne's usual outfit.

"Sort of," Shyvana answered, piercing at Vayne's outfit. "You could have worn something happier."

"Weddings aren't my thing; I have no time for romance." Vayne answered, crossing her arms.

Shyvana sighed. Garen looked at his sister and then to Shyvana. "Good luck." He said as the music from the grand hall started.

"Time for the bride to go in," Lux said, pushing the door open for the world to reveal Shyvana's face. "And remember, your parents are watching. Make it worthy for them to see their daughter once more!"

Shyvana took in a deep breath as Vayne tossed her the bouquet of sterling and red roses. She grabbed it and walked in the hall. She remembered what Lux said, and pretended that her parents were in the same room as her. She smiled and walked. Everyone observed Shyvana's posture as she slowly walk down the hall. Her back was perfectly straight, it was like if she was walking on a tightrope.

"I'm impressed," The king muttered to his wife. "You did well, Catherine."

Catherine smiled. "Thank you, my lord."

By the end she made it to the end of the hall, everyone was muttering about how perfect her posture was and how pretty she was. Finally, she was beside Jarvan. Jarvan leaned in to her ear.

"I assumed you like the dress I picked."

"I'll kill you after." Shyvana muttered back as the priest began his chanting.


	11. Chapter 11: Interruptions at the worst

45+ reviews, thank you for your support! I know it isn't a lot comparing with others, but I'm happy. Thank you! And I just got one review from a guest saying:

"Lawls lolz lols l.o.l.s LOLZ LAWLS L_OL l-l-o-o_oloLollollO THIS SUCKS BALKS"

Why thank you for your strange review, I'll keep that in mind. And please, it's spelled balls, not 'balks' (two different meanings). However thank you! Seriously, I'm literally laughing at that comment, thank you for making my day random stranger. And seriously, this isn't sarcasm, but I assume all of you might say this is sarcasm... Of course, my choices of words aren't usually the best but at least I put a lot of effort in. And random guest, you laugh a lot. I assume you are a positive person.

Anyway, I got Quinn on Friday and now I really want to make a Quinn X Talon one-shot or short story after this, or perhaps within the chapters. Why? Because I'm literally shipping that pairing hard, you should see me in class yelling that pairing out; everyone looked at me with weird looks… Despite that half of the boys play League. Her voice is so calm and she is beyond PERFECT for Talon.

By the way, can someone tell me the process of jungling? I just bought Shyvana and I want to jungle with her. The only things I know about jungling are: getting buffs, monsters, give mid blue buff if needed, hold any lanes if needed and gank. Is there anything else about jungling that I missed out?

That's it for now. DEMACIAAA!

* * *

"Now for the husband to say his vows,"

Jarvan took a deep breath in and looked into Shyvana's veil-covered face and smiled. Shyvana looked back, Jarvan couldn't tell if Shyvana was smiling or frowning due to the veil covering her face. Either way, he began talking.

"Since the day I've met you, I felt there was a connection between us. Your eyes captivated my soul when we met. It was called love, I assumed it was. You said you were a beast and told me to stay away from you. However, I didn't. Because I knew deep inside you were a human like me, like everyone else within the state of Demacia. Your smile enlightens my day better than the sun it can itself. I don't think I had never met a woman like you. Most women would be dying to be at your position, but you're different. You didn't desire for wealth, you desired for your affections. I admired so much about you. I promise you, I will make you the happiest woman to get ever crowned Princess of Demacia."

Shyvana continued to look at Jarvan, her emotions bursting out bit by bit. A stream of tears fell from the red orbs belonging to the half-dragon as the priest told Shyvana to say her vow.

"I never wanted love since the day my parents died. I wanted vengeance only. I was emotionless and heartless, only the blood of my father running through my veins. I wanted to punish the drake that killed my father, but then you said you wanted to assist me within the battle. At first I assumed that you humans were foolish and weak. But I was incorrect, you showed me within your demanding looks that humans were capable of many things. So, it made me wonder, after I finished my vengeance… What is my purpose of existence? I never thought of that, but you made me figured that life is not a road to death, however, life is something that we all nourish and create." Shyvana paused, regaining her breath and resuming. "My life was just ashes of my nightmares before you came. You were the source that changed me, if I haven't met you there. I assumed I would be dead now and not realizing the purpose of my life… Even though I wasn't a full-human, you still treated me like a normal person. You were the first to show your gratitude since the death of my family. I'm grateful to have you as my husband, I-I love you…"

After her speech, the ring bearer came, presenting the rings. Jarvan took Shyvana's left hand and lifted it up. Shyvana examined the red diamond ring was slipped on her ring finger. Jarvan raised his left hand up as Shyvana placed the ring on his finger.

"Now I pronounce you husband and wife."

Shyvana looked at Jarvan, who took her wrists, and gave a timid smile. She closed her eyes as her husband flipped back the veil, fully revealing her face. With thin filaments of her hair covering her eyes, Jarvan brushed her hair back slightly and leaned in to kiss her. Shyvana closed her eyes and smiled. She reached for his shoulders and pulled in lightly, promising the vow. The room uproar into cheers as Jarvan broke the kiss with a smile. Shyvana smiled back as she wiped her tears away, sniffling. They walk down the aisle together, looking at each other, giving small smiles here and there. Everyone formed into a bunch behind, Shyvana looked confused. Jarvan leaned in and muttered,

"This is when you throw the bouquet behind your back." He said.

Shyvana understood and tossed the bouquet behind her. Most of the woman was squealing and with a grab, someone grabbed it. Shyvana turned back to see who caught it. It was the new recruit, Quinn. Quinn smirked, as she looked at Shyvana. The crowd looked at the Demacian Wings as Quinn mouthed 'thank you' towards her. Shyvana waved back before departing with her husband. She followed Jarvan to a carriage as Jarvan scooped her up and walked in the carriage, closing the door.

Jarvan placed her down on the soft seat across from him. He sat down and remained quiet. Shyvana avoided eye contact as she stared at the view outside, light bathed around her face as she smiled toward the sunny view. With each second passing, the silence became more and more awkward. After a few more moments, Jarvan broke the silence.

"I haven't seen you in a few days, how are you feeling?"

Shyvana's attention slowly turned to her husband. She opened her mouth. "I'm fine." Shyvana's luxurious voice spilled out, placing on her stomach as if she could feel the heart beat of her children.

Silence filled between the newly-wedded couple once more. Jarvan once again broke the silence.

"I didn't assume you would wear the dress." He said, examining his wife.

"Don't remind me." Shyvana interrupted, huffed. Jarvan cocked a brow at his children's mother, confused. Shyvana puffed a trace of transparent cloud out of her nose to keep her steady, letting the rage burn out of her body slowly. She exhaled her breath.

"Alright then, I won't force you."

Shyvana covered her cleavage with her arms. She crossed her legs. "Still, the dress is ridiculous, the front is so revealing. I bet a child could see everything by staring up." She complained.

"But you look very beautiful today."

Shyvana looked outside of the window, realizing they already spent six minutes in the carriage. Then she realized the carriage was travelling in circles within the park. "I showed my soft side out to the Demacian state; do you know how much I hate my soft side?" Shyvana implied, clutching her fist lightly.

"No need to disturb the children," Jarvan commented, standing up and kneeled just in front of Shyvana. He placed his head on Shyvana's abdomen, listening to the silent movement of their children's development. "You want the children to be well, am I right?"

Shyvana sighed and placed her gloved hand on Jarvan's brushed hair and stroked his head gently. She flashed a small smile.

"I guess I will have to-" A sudden jerk pulled from under the carriage, causing Shyvana to slip from her seat. Shyvana squealed as Jarvan backed up and wrapped his arms around Shyvana before crashing down to the floor of the carriage, breaking her fall. Shyvana closed her eyes, frightened of the impact. Jarvan pulled Shyvana closer as Shyvana buried herself within his arms.

"Are you hurt?" the prince whispered as the carriage came to a stop.

Shyvana paused and shook her head. The carriage door opened, revealing the driver, Vayne and Quinn, who were suppose to escort the newly-couple into the castle. Jarvan and Shyvana shot their eyes at the light. Quinn raised her eyebrows as Valor flew down on her shoulder. The driver quickly fled the scene as Vayne stayed emotionless. Valor gave out a loud squawk. Everyone wondered what Valor said to Quinn.

"Valor, that is rude, but that… might be accurate." Quinn began, adjusting her shoes. She turned to the couple. "Um, did you-"

"No!" Shyvana started, standing up. Putting her hands up, she hopped out of the carriage, leaving Jarvan on the floor. "Nothing happened! I swear!"

Quinn gave a cocky smile. "Sure," She continued in a taunting tone. Valor uproar as Quinn started laughing. "Good one, Valor."

"Quinn, keep that bird's beck shut." Vayne snapped, annoyed. Quinn ignored as Val cawed again.

"Who's there…? Vayne who…?" Vayne's amber eye twitched underneath her glasses as Quinn gave out a loud laugh. Vayne pulled out her crossbow toward Valor as Quinn gave a scared look.

"Okay, okay!" Quinn surrendered as Valor flew into the air.

"I swear that Noxian changed you. You were fiercer before you saw him in the League," Vayne started. "I assume that you are falling for-"

"I have my limits too," Quinn interrupted, pulling her crossbow from her back and aimed it toward Vayne, only ten centimeters away from Vayne's petite nose. Shyvana quickly calmed Quinn down as she took in a deep breath and backed off. "I will not ruin the image of Demacia because of some man from Noxus." She added.

Vayne opened her mouth, beginning to protest. However the prince interrupted her before she could speak. "Vayne, that's enough." Jarvan started as he walked out of the carriage, giving Shyvana a light touch on her shoulders. Vayne huffed and adjusted her sunglasses.

Jarvan sighed at the crazed women as he observed his wife who was calming the Demacia's wings down.

"So," Jarvan began. "Why don't we walk in the castle?"

Vayne turned around, walking toward the entrance of the Lightshield Palace. Quinn followed behind, putting her arm out for Valor. Shyvana gave a shrug as her husband held tightly to her hand as they followed the two Demacian females.

They walked toward the central part of the castle as Vayne made a stop to a room.

* * *

"This is my bedroom." Jarvan began, confused.

"We're aware of that." Quinn answered, opening the door. Revealing a shadow filled room.

"Here." Vayne said, shoving the couple in Jarvan's bedroom. Shyvana turned her head back as Vayne quickly shut the door. Shyvana raced toward the door. She slammed her palms on the door. She reached for the door knob but it was locked.

"Hey!" Shyvana exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, Lady Spiritmight's orders, she wants you two close as possible," Quinn answered through the door. "Have fun!"

"Quinn! Vay-"

A slam from the other side of the door was produced, soon Valor's cry turned on as the vibration rang in Shyvana's ears.

"Nice one, Valor!"

"Seriously, how can you understand that?" Shyvana stated with no one answering her. She groaned with her husband stalking her every move. She felt cramped in the room; she felt she had no escape route. She looked around for any exits.

"Calm down."

The young woman turned her words to the prince's words.

"I can't!" Shyvana exclaimed as she walked around in circles, scratching the side of her forehead with her manicured thumb nail.

"Why can't you?" The calmed patient voice of her husband made it even worse.

"I'm claustrophobic!" Shyvana admitted, remembering the moment when she was child. She suddenly morphed into a dragon due to huge amounts of rage, and got stuck in her house for the past eight hours by just fitting in the house. She didn't know how to morph back and that time, her parents went out. She really wanted to move however, she was so nervous that she could break the house apart. So, she stayed until her parents came back in the middle of the night and starting raging at her for not morphing back.

"Do you want to do something to keep your mind off your phobia?" Jarvan suggested,

Shyvana snapped her eyes at the Demacian prince. She bit her coated lips as Jarvan slowly loosen his tie. She quickly looked away, wondering if Jarvan was going to strip.

"Shyvana," His voice was calm and demanding. "Look at me."

She turned to face her husband as he forcefully cupped her cheeks with one hand and kissed her with lust. The kiss was messy as trails of saliva flickered out from the small openings of their mouths. Shyvana made muffled sounds as Jarvan took his free hand and guided his hand down Shyvana's slim leg. While Jarvan was kept busy, Shyvana untied the veil from her hair and tossed it on the wooden floor which produced a light clang. Jarvan opened his eyes and released the kiss as a string of saliva came out. Shyvana regained her breath as she released her bun from hibernation. Her hair falling loosely, framing her face and successfully captivating the prince's heart once more; Shyvana bit her long nail.

"Well, are you going to continue?" Shyvana asked.

Jarvan nodded and processed to his attack. He pushed Shyvana down onto his king-sized bed as his lips came in contact with the flesh of her neck. Biting everything away from her once more, Shyvana gazed up to the ceiling, panting slightly. His majesty continued the assault towards her as he gave a signal to Shyvana to unbutton his shirt for him. Shyvana nodded as did what he pleased. As Shyvana unbuttoned the shirt half-way the prince slowly reached under of the bottom of her dress, rubbing her thighs ever so softly. Shyvana hissed out a moan as keys rustled through the doorknob, before they both can react, the door opened. At the door was Lux and Ezreal, both gasping at the position of the couple, the couple looked at each other and quickly disbanded the lust.

"S-Sorry for interrupting," Ezreal started, covering his blushing cheeks. "B-But, um, the-the… um, well, the celebration is about to begin…"

"We came to see if you're ready… But, I assume that you two were… um, having so fun. So, um, I just think we'll tell them that you'll come later…" Lux finished, both beginning to step out.

"Wait," Jarvan interrupted, stopping the motion of the two blondes. "We're coming, just give us a minute."

"Don't tell anyone," Shyvana started. "It's so embarrassing."

"N-No worries, we won't tell… Right, Lux?"

Lux nodded, before rushing out with Ezreal.

Shyvana looked at her husband. "That went well."

Jarvan chuckled as he buttoned his shirt up. "We'll continue tonight."


	12. Chapter 12: Shocks

Sorry this chapter was late; I started on my Talon X Quinn story. And the fact that I'm busy in school, mostly when it came to square dancing. It felt so weird dancing with a boy that's shorter than me; I had to kneel down… in order to dance with him. Anyways, moving on!

And let me tell all of you something, I write stories, not for followers, reviews or any fame; I do it for my passion of expressing my feelings for League of Legends and literature.

Like I said, before in a previous chapter, I don't write Fiora's accent out, why? Because 1, I suck at writing sentences with accents and 2, I'm just learning how to speak and write in French, so technically, I'm not ready yet. Hope you enjoy the chapter, DEMACIAAA!

* * *

"Stupid parties that comes after weddings," Shyvana huffed, knowing that the party disturbed her and her husband's moment together. "And to think, I was so close!" She gazed around at the drunken Demacians within the grand hall. She traced her finger over the brim of the wine glass, full of air. She remembered that Jarvan told her not to touch anything relating to alcohol. She sighed, literally dying of boredom. She gazed at her husband, who was talking to his father's friends, and stood up at walked out of the grand hall and outside to the fields of small meadow, just outside. She walked down the staircase as the cascade of the starry night filled her vision. She took in a deep breath and gazed at the meadow, deciding that she can spend her time in the meadow before anyone noticed that she fled the grand hall.

The hot air of the night felt nice upon her skin as she scattered about in the meadow like a young child trying to find something. She scanned her orbs around the field.

"Having fun?" An accented voice asked. Shyvana turned around, seeing Fiora, leaning on an arch, giving her a cackle.

"Fiora, what brings you here?"

"Just saying, congratulations," Fiora started, smirking, stabbing her sword on the soil.

"You have way more to say than just 'congratulations'," Shyvana stated, keeping her distance. "Either way, I don't let you take what you want."

"Don't strain yourself, you are pregnant after all." Fiora warned, laughing. Then, she stopped offering the worst frown she had to Shyvana. She pulled her sword out from the soil and pointed the sharp blade toward the white bride.

"Be careful with that thing, you're at a risk of killing three people." Shyvana stated, dodging the sword.

"So, you're having twins, ugh, how long did you slept with him?"

Shyvana's eyes twitched as Fiora continued. "I should have been the one in the wedding dress today, marrying the prince. But no, you just had to be the slut who messed under the sheet with Jarvan. I've been waiting the day of my house restored, but no. You ruined it, well played, dragon, well played. Now mon famille will never be restored it way it was!" She paused as Shyvana stepped back. She cackled like a witch and finished her speech. "Watch out, Shyvana. I'm going to get you. No matter what the cost will be." She tucked her sword in and stormed off, leaving Shyvana with the most confused look on her face.

"Shyvana, there you are."

Shyvana twisted her head back toward the direction of the palace, seeing Jarvan who was walking down the staircase. Shyvana offered a sleepy smile and sat down on the meadows.

"Are you upset or something?" Jarvan questioned, concerned about his drowsy wife. "D-Did you drink alcohol?"

Shyvana shook her head. "I'm just tired." Answered the sleepy dragon, she ruffled her loose hair. She located her hand on her slightly curved abdomen as her vision dimmed. She gave out a small yawn. Jarvan chuckled and placed Shyvana on his laps. Shyvana opened her mouth, wanting to tell her husband about Fiora's actions; however the Exemplar interrupted her with his voice.

"Shhh," The prince started, calming his wife down. "Sleep, you have a big day tomorrow." Shyvana obeyed and closed her eyes, letting Jarvan IV's voice to take command. Soon enough, she fell asleep. The Demacian gave the maiden a small chuckle, getting ready to help Shyvana to get to bed. As he approached to the staircase, everyone fell silent and looked at the groom, with the bride in his arms. Jarvan gave a 'Shhh' before departing from the grand hall. After Jarvan left, the grand hall resumed back to its talking and laughter.

* * *

Jarvan opened the room as Shyvana was still placed on his arms. He gave a chuckle and placed her on the bed. Thinking over if he should help her take off her gown, he turned on the light. He heard groans coming out from the princess, who flicker her eyes opened.

"Sorry, I didn't know you weren't fully asleep."

Shyvana sat up, ruffling her hair. "Don't apologize. Its fine," She rolled off the bed, placing her veil on the side table. "I'm not tired anymore." Jarvan understood and locked the door. Shyvana toyed with the teddy bear in the corner on the room. She giggled, turning to Jarvan, shaking the teddy bear with a 'really?' look. Jarvan sighed and took the teddy bear and placed it back to where it belonged.

"That was my best friend when I was a baby." Jarvan admitted as Shyvana couldn't control her laughter. She squealed, imagining a baby Jarvan in her mind. Jarvan wondered what his wife was wondering about.

"Maybe, you can give it to our son or daughter when they're born." Shyvana suggested, wrapping her arms around Jarvan's neck.

The prince thought for a moment. "I assume I can." Grabbing his wife softly by the waist, he leaned in for a kiss on her jaw.

"Then it's a promise." Shyvana said, curling her pinky and linked it with her husband. Giving him wide grin, she started to move but stopped. She gave her a dress a yank, however it refused to move.

"What's wrong?" Jarvan asked.

"My dress is stuck," Shyvana answered, confused. Giving it another tug, she unzipped her zipper, stripping from the dress. "Let me take it off first."

"Wait, hold-" Before Jarvan could finish his sentence, Shyvana stripped off her wedding gown. Her whole was exposed to the prince, except for white panties, blocking his view from her womanhood and a strapless bra. His face red, his eyes travelling against Shyvana's bare body, he felt his nose was about to burst.

Shyvana started to crawl on the floor, wondering what the source of the dress being stuck. Jarvan closed his eyes and walked over to his closet. He glanced at his clothing and then quickly pulled out a thin black robe and tossed to Shyvana. Shyvana gave Jarvan a cocked brow.

"What is this for?" She asked.

"It's not healthy to get cold." He answered, lamely.

Shyvana shrugged and wrapped the robe over her body. The sleeves were long and the end of the robe landed just above the knees. "Thank you." She muttered, ducking under the bed while she realized the outer layer of the dress was stuck on the side of the table. She lifted the legs of the table up and pulled it out. Jarvan observed the princess's movements, wondering if his wife would put her dress on. When the dress was freed from the clutches of the table, Shyvana tossed the dress on the bed as she sat down on the bed. She observed the dress for a long moment, leaving a trail of confusion in Jarvan's mind.

"Why don't you take a hot bath?" Jarvan suggested while he used his index finger to show Shyvana the direction of the bathroom connected to the bedroom. Shyvana scratched the back of her head and shrugged.

"Sure." Shyvana simply answered, sliding off the bed. She placed her hand on Jarvan's cheek and smiled before walking in the bathroom for her long bath. As she closed the door, she looked at herself in the mirror and offered herself a gentle smirk. She took Jarvan's robe and placed it on the counter as she walked over the huge bath tub. The scent of shampoo lingered in her nose while she started the hot running water. As she waited the water to rise, she listened to the water crashing into the pure-gold tub. She observed the grand bathroom as she closed the water. Steam rose up to her face as she stripped off her undergarments and dipped her feet in the water. Slowly, she puts her whole body in the tub, lying there and let her imagination take over her spirit and body.

She sat in the tub, bored. She sighed, deciding she should dip her head underwater to get her head wet. Nodding in agreement, she gathered oxygen in her lungs and face planted her under the water. For a second, she flipped her hair back and as a result the wall next to the tub was sprayed with water. Luckily, the tub was sealed to the wall, letting the water from the wall rejoined the main body of water surrounding Shyvana. Out of the blues, she felt a shock in her abdomen and jerked back. Grasping on the edge of the tub, she grunted as she tried to endure the shockwaves.

Outside, Jarvan waited for his bride as he sat on the bed, questioning why Shyvana is taking so long. He stood up and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Shyvana, what is taking you so long?" Jarvan asked, knocking multiple times. No response and then a cry in the room. Jarvan's senses bolted and opened the door, seeing a half-blood dragon drained out of energy in pain. He grabbed a red bathrobe and helped Shyvana out of the tub. Dripping wet, he covered Shyvana with the robe as they exited the bathroom. She was still grunting, face pale and fatigue. Jarvan lay her down on the bed as Shyvana blinked once, expression blank.

"Speak to me," Jarvan demanded, grabbing her hand and rubbing it gently. She coughed and opened her mouth.

"I'm fine…" She part-lied as shocks continued to fill her abdomen. Shyvana started wailing as the prince sat on the bed beside her and placed her head on his lap. He stroked her wet hair and gave her a concerned look. Shyvana looked up toward her husband and continued her wailing.

"Shhh, it's going to be alright," Jarvan said, comforting the rare half-blooded princess. "I'm here."

"Jarvan…" Shyvana muttered, groaning. Jarvan took off his shirt, exposing his tanned upper body. The prince shifted his body position and helped Shyvana to dry her hair with his clothing. Shyvana sat up, allowing her husband to help her as the pain start to fade away.

"Are you alright, I was so worried." Jarvan started, wrapping his arms around Shyvana's chest as he placed his chin on her shoulder.

Shyvana shuffled a bit, and placed her head against his and smiled. "My abdomen suddenly turned against me. I'm sorry for making you worry so much." Shyvana turned around as she placed her head on his chest. Jarvan pulled her in closer. When that happened, Shyvana's loose robe sagged off her shoulders, revealing her breast completely to Jarvan.

"You know," Shyvana started. "You said we're going to continue tonight…"

"Are you sure about that? Your abdomen just-"

With every last bit of strength of Shyvana, she pushed Jarvan on his back and smirked. "Oh come on, you said you would make me the happiest female to be ever crowned 'Princess of Demacia'."

Jarvan thought for a moment and chuckled. "Your wish is my command."

* * *

Lemon next chapter… how does that sound?

Oh yes, forgot to mention this. I'm going to publish my Quinn X Talon story, and it's dedicated to all of you, but mostly to 'FreakinAssassin'. And just saying, this story is not even half way done. I thank everyone that is supporting me right now to continue this and I hope you look forward to next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13: Pleasure

Hi! I've been insanely lazy, so this chapter will be shorter than usual, I've been obsessed with that My Little Pony game on my phone, yes, I love My Little Pony. Guys out there who love My Little Pony, I love you. Brohoof! But then, if a girl wants to Brohoof a guy, wouldn't it just call hoof because the fact I'm not a guy? Confused…

Anyways, enjoy the lemon. I tried my best to write this.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Jarvan continued to lie down as Shyvana sat on his firm stomach, continuing to take off her bathrobe. She smirked as tossed the bathrobe at his face, blocking his view toward Shyvana's body. While Jarvan was removing the scented bathrobe from his face, Shyvana headed south and started to unzip his pants. Jarvan groaned, grabbing Shyvana's hand as he pulled away from his manhood. Shyvana struggled in a bit, squirming as she demanded Jarvan to let go of her hand.

"Do you think this time I should be in charge?" Jarvan commented. Before Shyvana could react the prince already flipped her over on the bottom. Jarvan avoided pressing his body weight on her, worried that he would disturb the children. The prince lowered his head down, giving Shyvana a long kiss. As their tongue fought, Jarvan grasped his hands on Shyvana's rocky teats and pinched them every so softly. The tension caused Shyvana to throw her head back, breaking the kiss. Jarvan realized that Shyvana's teats was spilling colostrums, he guided his tongue over her breasts, covering it with saliva and licking up the pre-milk. Shyvana looked at her husband, who was busy sucking her nipples. Seeing that he was distracted, she lowered her hands down and with a quick tug… Jarvan's pants came down, leaving his boxers behind. The exemplar didn't mind this at all while he tinkered with Shyvana's breast. Shyvana examined the ceiling for a moment and as her husband built tension for her. Suddenly, Jarvan stopped toying with her tits; Shyvana glanced in confusion of why he stopped. Then he realized he was travelling south toward her womanhood. As a favour, Shyvana spread her legs apart, giving him the view of her womanhood.

"J-Jarvan…" Shyvana started, biting her delicate lips. Jarvan's eye shot up, cocking a brow. "Please… go easy on me in, um, the beginning…"

Jarvan chuckled at Shyvana's request. He nodded and continued. Eyeing her womanhood, he grasped her thighs and kept it wide apart. He leaned in and started to lick the outer lips of her void. Shyvana gasped as she grabbed the sheets for support, her core itching for more. Jarvan continued to sap of essences as his wife desired for his lust. Shyvana gave off gentle whimpering sounds, grabbing her swollen breast and squeezing them, building the tension twice as fast than before. As the prince continued to press on, tasting his wife's petals, he massaged the princess' thighs. After continuing the process, Jarvan got bored and stopped what he was doing. He looked at his wife, panting. He didn't say anything; instead, he took two of his fingers and slid them up into Shyvana's womanhood. Shyvana tried to suppress her continuous moaning by covering her mouth with her hands. As time passed by, Jarvan continued to increase the movement. This is when Shyvana's fluid came out; it became slippery within the walls, disrupting the movement of the prince's hands. Either way, he went along with it with Shyvana desiring for more. Shyvana lifted up, eyeing at Jarvan's boxer. Jarvan looked at Shyvana while continuing the movement.

"Later, I promise." Jarvan swore, pausing for a moment. He pulled his fingers out, fluids spilling out and staining the bed sheet. He traced his fingers over Shyvana's stomach and lifted Shyvana's head up, increasing the kiss' pressure. Gradually, the Exemplar made his way to Shyvana's jaw, licking the sweetest parts of her face. He turned to his side and kissed her earlobe and began to nibble it. Then he turned his attention to her neck, leaning down, he took a big bite out of Shyvana's delicate neck. Shyvana grabbed Jarvan's hair and yanked. Both giving a grunt as they continued to fiddle with each other, as the prince slowly covered every part of Shyvana's upper body in saliva, Shyvana adjusted her body a bit and lowered herself down.

"Looks like someone's getting hard," She taunted.

Jarvan flipped himself over, placing Shyvana on top. Shyvana crawled down and with a quick movement of her hand; the prince's underwear was off of his body. The half-blooded dragon stared at the prince's slightly erected tallywhacker. Lowering her mouth, she started sucking on the head, hoping for the member to harden even more. Soon enough, the member burst into life, doubling its size. Shyvana congratulated herself in her mind and slowly devouring it. She went half-way, causing shocks to the prince's nerves. Disabling his actions toward Shyvana, the only thing he can do is to let her enjoy her moment. Shyvana fondled with his member, stroking it. After a while, cum started flying in Shyvana's mouth. Shyvana gagged, breathing through her nose. As she licked the prince's essences more spilled into her mouth. Although she wanted to devour everything, she couldn't due to the high concentration of fluid in her mouth. After swallowing half of it, she gagged once more, spilling some on the bed sheet. She uncontrollably coughed, regaining her breath. Jarvan looked at his wife and sighed. With the flick of a moment, Jarvan caught Shyvana off guard and pressed her hands above her. He positioned himself well and before Shyvana could react, his member squeezed in the walls of her wet petals. Shyvana squirmed in pain as each time the prince thrust in harder. Shockwaves sent to Shyvana's brains were first sent as pain and agony, but slowly converting into desire and lust. Shyvana's wet core combined with Jarvan's hard member created moist currents and strange smells of fluid in the atmosphere. Shyvana whimpered like a kitten as Jarvan's mouth entangled with her mouth, creating even more tension for each other.

"Are you ready?" Jarvan asked after he broke the kiss. Shyvana's eyes were fueled with energy. Shyvana nodded. Jarvan adjusted his body once more and began to move in a pace, moving in and out of Shyvana's void. This time, Shyvana's body was completely disabled as her nerves refused to move at all, her mouth was dry, despite all the fluid she had drank a few moments ago. As Jarvan increase the tension, the mixture of their fluid began spilling out of Shyvana's core, staining over the old stains. At this time, Shyvana thought Jarvan would stop due to his exhaustion. However, he didn't. He continued to please the princess' expectation. Shyvana purred in satisfaction. A jolt from Shyvana's womb came again, but this time, no aftershocks. She yawned, eyes drooping. Jarvan took it as a signal to stop. He removed his wet member from her core and pressed her head against his exposed chest.

"I guess that's all for tonight." Jarvan whispered. Shyvana let out another yawn before falling into the chambers of her dreams. The prince pulled a blanket over Shyvana, slowly letting his consciousness leave his body.

* * *

Shyvana woke up, her whole body tired. She looked around, feeling the absence of Jarvan. She sighed, hoping she could talk to him. The sound of water running was heard in the bathroom. Shyvana rolled off the bed and grabbed the robe that was on the floor and wrapped it around her. She knocked on the door, silently.

"Shyvana, is that you?" Jarvan's voice asked.

"Yeah…" Shyvana said simply. Jarvan opened the door, revealing the tired Shyvana. He smiled and let her in. He closed the door and grabbed Shyvana's waist and lifted her up on the counter.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm fine, nothing is broken." She replied, rubbing her sore neck.

He nodded and walked out of the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Shyvana questioned, jumping off the counter.

"A meeting," Jarvan answered, grabbing his signature yellow uniform from the closet. "It won't be long; I'll be back before you go to sleep."

"That's considered 'not long'?" Shyvana stated, sighing. Noticing the red velvet dress on the counter along with some jewelry, she gazed at Jarvan confused.

"Mother wants you wear it," Jarvan answered. "Get some fresh air, you need it. I'm leaving now."

Shyvana nodded as Jarvan headed out, but then, he stopped before exiting the room.

"Shyvana," Jarvan's voice boomed.

"What is it?"

"Remember, you're pregnant, be careful."

Shyvana nodded once more before her husband closed the door.

* * *

Oh yay, I got it finished in a day! Again, I apologize that it's short, and, yes, it's all the mushy stuff now. But I promise, more action will come, please bare. And, I will make a time skip in the next chapter or two. Just to speed things up a bit. Thank you!


	14. Chapter 14: Meanwhile

Hi everyone, okay here are my announcements:

1) Tomorrow (well, the day I started to write this chapter… March 11th, 2013), is my birthday so I planned to make this chapter twice as long as usual. I'm trying to write longer chapters.

2) My Quinn X Talon story will be released soon, but I really need a good title, so, does anyone have any ideas for a story?

3) To be honest, I've been horrible with lemons. So, I apologize for the inconvenience

4) Please no bashing each other, if you have a problem with a review or a comment, report/comment it to me and I will talk about it with you.

5) Sorry for the late updates, my computer died on me for a long period of time.

6) If any of you wants to play/add me in League, well then, I'll be more than happy, but just please leave me a PM saying your name. Because, if some random person tries to add me then I'll be insanely confused and creep out, so yes, please do leave a PM for me.

Thank you!

* * *

Shyvana stared at the velvet dress and sighed. A trail of thoughts flew through her mind as she opened the luggage from the side of the room. She opened it to find her undergarments, when she did. She put them on, along with the dress Catherine had prepared. After the dress was fully on, she headed out for the door, not caring about the jewelry. However, she still held on her wedding ring. She stepped out in the hall, and thought it would be interesting to wander the halls since the palace is her new home now. She gazed out to the stormy day, through the window, in Demacia, making her wonder the tragedies she had suffered through as a child. She froze and stared at the window for a long time. Then she gave a smirk.

"Maybe I should explore the palace… It'll never hurt to do that..."

* * *

"You're late," The King started, sitting in front of the round table, with a Demacian flag behind him. Xin Zhao standing beside him, he was proudly holding his spear as he watched the prince's late entrance.

"I'm very sorry, my king." Jarvan apologized, rushing toward the seat beside him. The king huffed, knowing that he was late because of Shyvana. Ignoring that state, he turned to the members of the meeting. He nodded, letting the meeting to officially begin.

"Now, we are expecting many things from the prince now," One of the high administrators of Demacia began. He twisted his rusted neck to Jarvan IV. "So tell me, my prince, when are we expecting a grandchild for the king?"

"Soon," Jarvan answered. "Soon, I promise."

The old man gave a chuckle toward the prince. "You sound confident. I assume the princess is aware of the tradition rules that she must give birth to a boy in order to pass down the role of majesty in the Lightshield family?"

"I am sure Shy- I mean, the princess, is aware of that," Jarvan began, clearing his throat. He looked at Catherine, his mother, who was sat to the right of the king, giving her a concerned look. Catherine looked back, knowing what her son wanted to ask her. She mouthed something towards her son before her husband continued on.

As the meeting continued on, Jarvan got more drowsed, tired of spending time in this meeting. But, he was the prince of Demacia so skipping the meeting wasn't an opinion. He blinked, his trails of thoughts disappearing.

"That concludes our meeting, dismiss."

Everyone stood up and left the meeting room, Jarvan wondered if he could see Shyvana before going to his other meeting.

"Jarvan, can I speak with you?" The king requested. The prince nodded and approached his father.

"Is there something you wish to speak to me about?" Jarvan asked, raising a brow.

"About what was discussed today," The king replied. "I expect your wife to give birth to a boy right away. How many months is she pregnant now?"

"Roughly around two and a half months," Jarvan answered, using his best estimation. "Mother will help her get through labour safe-"

"I don't care if she dies or not, I just want the fifth male heir to the Lightshield family." The king complained as he left Jarvan not shocked at all; the prince always knew that his father still didn't approve of Shyvana because of her half-blood heritage. However, the deal with Shyvana's father was sealed and the prince knew his father wasn't the person to lie and break a promise.

"I-I understand." Jarvan said, after a long delay of silence. The king nodded in agreement and spoke once more.

"Also, you're the prince. You need to spend your time on Demacia, try to avoid the princess these days, you won't die if you don't see the princess, wouldn't you?"

"But father, Shyvana is pregnant and she's at the worst stage right now. I need to support her." Jarvan declared, gripping into his lance.

"I swore to myself that was an order."

The Exemplar sighed. "Yes, your majesty."

"I know you _love_ her, but I'm doing this for Demacia. I will assign servants to assist her, focus on the more important things." With that, the king left. Jarvan looked at his father, walking away. He squeezed his lance, and stormed out.

* * *

"Where's Jarvan's room again?" Shyvana muttered, strolling around the halls. She felt she was lost, well, she was. She sighed and as a knight past by.

"Excuse me." Shyvana started, showing herself to the knight. The knight turned to Shyvana, confused. The knight was just simply confused about who she is.

"Are you lost?" He asked.

"Yes, well, sort of." Shyvana gestured herself to stay polite.

"Where do you need to go?"

"Do you know where the prince's room is?"

He blinked once at Shyvana. "Um, miss. Are you sure you want that? I mean, the prince is just got married yesterday…"

"What are you implying?" Shyvana hissed, eyes widened, feeling extremely ticked off.

"What I meant to say miss is that you're forbidden to enter the prince's room without his permission."

"But, I have the rights to go in there," Shyvana started. "I'm his wife."

"Like you are going to get near the prince within a five hundred meter radius…" The knight mumbled to himself, he gazed at Shyvana. "Look, I know all the women in Demacia, including you (sadly), belong to the prince. Most of the female Demacians, like you, obsess over the prince. But sadly, he just got wed to a dragon and none of you will have a chance with him, again. Well, he could have a harem…"

"Are you implying that my husband is a rooster?"

"I never said anything about the prince being a rooster," He protested. "I said that you should not fantasize your life with the prince. He has a wife."

"I am his wife!" Shyvana hissed. "I'm the half-dragon." Shyvana lifted her left hand, revealing the ring. "Understood?"

"Now you're just playing games with me... Look Miss, if you don't leave this place within ten minutes I need to report you to the prince himself."

"Do that," Shyvana started. "I need to see him anyways. You know what? I'll look for him myself."

"Miss, I-"

"What are you doing?" a voice cried. Both of them turned back, there stood Garen.

"Garen, what are you doing here?" Shyvana asked, confused.

"I'm here for a notice I need to pick up, are you enjoying your time here?"

"Well I-"

"Hold it, hold it!" The knight announced, puzzled.

Garen tilted his head. "What is it?"

"This woman has infiltrated the castle and claimed that she is the princess and now, you're _talking_ to her?"

Garen sighed. "This is the sixth time this month. Seriously…" He huffed. "She _is_ the prince's wife. Stop being so cautious, we already went through these lectures ten times last month!"

"But sir, how do you know if she's lying?" The man questioned, unconvinced.

"Damn it, I am the princess." Shyvana exclaimed, stomping her feet.

"Judging by your actions, eh, not really, my sister would a better candidate than you."

"Why I-"

"Enough!" Garen yelled out, leaving the young knight and Shyvana annoyed. "Do you want proof to see that she's the princess of Demacia?"

"Of course!" He muttered, glaring daggers at Shyvana, leaving every inch of Shyvana's body itching with shivers.

Garen sighed and took Shyvana's hand and pulled the ring out.

"Hey!" Shyvana exclaimed, reaching for the diamond ring.

"I'll give it back, I promise," Garen began, walking toward the soldier. And with a swing, the diamond slapped across the man's face. The knight fell down, clutching to his cheek, silently yelling. "There… the ring is real. That proves that she's the princess. Now please, stop being so cautious."

"That hurts!" The knight wailed, looking at the small purple bruise on his face.

"That's what you get when you don't listen to the princess." Garen shot back, shoving the ring back to the Half-blooded Princess.

"Can you tell me where the prince's room is now?"

He nodded and gulped. "Go straight, take a left on the second passageway, and then take a left again to the fifth and then finally, take a right hand turn and you'll be there."

Shyvana sighed. "Alright, thank you." With the turn of her heels, Garen escorted to the room. The boy scattered away, scared of Garen's damage output.

"Who's that kid?"

"His name is Benedict. His family served the Lightshield for generations. And it's their job to protect the palace at all cost. He lacks talent and all he does is talk back and says the weirdest things in the world. It's pretty annoying, but he's a good kid in the heart. So please, do ignore him."

Shyvana nodded, allowing Garen's advice.

* * *

"Mother, you had something to say?" Jarvan asked, closing the door to his mother's bedroom.

"Yes. Jarvan, please sit," Catherine said, concerned. She placed a hand on her son's hand after he sat down. "It's about Shyvana… I got a report from the doctor about her pregnancy and you have to be aware of this."

Jarvan nodded.

"It appears that Shyvana has scarred tissue near her uterus and so she will be difficult for her to give birth. And… if she miscarries…" Her voice trailed off, biting her lips.

"Mother, what is going to happen?"

"Shyvana is very fortunate to be pregnant now, her tissues are damaged badly and possibly, it can kill her if she isn't careful," Catherine said, changing the topic. "Jarvan, take care of Shyvana, you're her husband. She needs your support, and please, if she loses the twins, I don't know what your father will do!"

"I understand, but, father doesn't want me to spend time with Shyvana-"

"You had a high fever," Catherine interrupted, piercing her glare. Jarvan raised a brow, confused. "You had a high fever as an infant, it was horrible and it could have killed you. Your father, your father left you near state of death, just to hunt a green drake. Jarvan, I don't want you to be like your father back then who never cared about his family, not even once. Each time I've gave birth, he wasn't there. I want you to be with Shyvana when she gives birth to your children. Shyvana needs your love, don't be like your father and only do what his selfishness."

"Mother… Father might hear you."

Catherine sighed, placing a hand on Jarvan shoulders. "Protect her for the sake of your love." Jarvan left the room without hesitation.

* * *

"Here we are." Garen opened the door to toward the prince's bedroom.

"Thanks Garen," Shyvana muttered.

"Do I call you princess or just Shyvana?"

Shyvana shrugged. "Either way is alright, I don't really care."

Garen gave a bow. "I must depart."

"Why? You're meeting up with Katarina?"

Garen looked around. "Not so loud."

"So it is true," Shyvana started, giggling like a child. "And to think, my predictions aren't as half bad. So, when did you two became a couple?"

Garen sighed and looked around to see if anyone's near. When the scene was clear he began talking. "A month ago at the Institution of War…"

Shyvana smiled. "That's sweet, what did you do? Grab her into the washroom and did it with her?"

"Shyvana, where do you get these ideas?" Garen asked, confused as he stared at her forehead.

"Wild imaginations in my mind," Shyvana answered. "Had it ever since I was a child, it never gets old."

"I just hope one of your children doesn't end up sick-minded as you."

"Geez, how positive of you…"

"I sense a lot of sarcasm from-" As Garen spoke; he was interrupted by a messenger.

"Commander Garen, horrible news, horrible news!"

"What is it? Speak."

The messenger nodded and gulped. He took a deep breath in and resumed to his news. "The village of Kalamanda… the soldiers are about to start a riot!"

"What? What is this madness?" Garen asked.

"I'm… I'm not sure, but please, come to a brief meeting!" The messenger pointed at the hall and Garen nodded.

"Sorry Shyvana, we'll continue this some other day." Garen replied, marching down the hall with the messenger.

Shyvana gazed at the Might of Demacia, sighed and then walked in to the room. As she walked in, the jolts of morning pain came back. Shyvana covered her mouth and rushed to the washroom before she released the disgusting fluids within her mouth. As the toilet collected her fluid, she gradually increased with the amount of fluid in her mouth. Her throat was burning due to the acid from her stomach. She gagged, and waited for the pain to die down. She stood up, clutching to her hips as she flushed the toilet. Her head, dizzy when she collapsed onto the bed, the shadows of the room, melting in her eyes as her head spun her around before taking her soul into slumber.

* * *

"I hope Shyvana is enjoying the place…" Jarvan muttered, walking toward his room. Toward the hallway was Garen.

"My prince," Garen exclaimed, walking toward him. "Have you heard of the meeting about Kalamanda?"

"There is a meeting, right now?"

"Yes, my prince, right this way." The Messenger said, escorting the prince to the meeting room.

"Wait, I still need to see if Shyvana's alright…"

"I just had a small conversation with Shyvana, she looks very healthy, no need to worry." Garen interrupted.

Jarvan flashed a grin. "Thank god…"

"I know you worry about Shyvana, but you're the prince. Demacia is important too."

Jarvan nodded and followed Garen, without knowing Shyvana's true conditions.

"Those Noxians are getting out of control; we must stop them at any cost. We must protect the people there." The king announced in the meeting, his son, Jarvan by his side while Xin Zhao was by his other.

"We must hold down the riot before anything chaotic comes along." Xin Zhao said.

"What do we do?" One of the members of the high councillors asked, raising his brow. He turned his attention to the prince. "My prince, do you have any suggestions?"

"For now, we have to wait for what Noxus is planning. We just cannot jump into conclusions right away. All we have to do is to be patient for now."

"With all respects my prince. But, wouldn't it be too late? I mean, Noxus already has something up their sleeves. I think combat is best suggestion right now." Another member commented, people nodding in agreement.

"Hold on," Garen said, interrupting the muttering. "Do you think combat is too harsh? What if Noxus doesn't have something up their sleeves?"

"What are you implying? Are you saying that Noxus is good?" The king asked, raising his brow.

"Of course not, my king, I just think we shouldn't jump into conclusions, like what the prince said." Garen answered, biting at his thoughts, wondering if Katarina actually has something up her sleeves.

"You agree with the prince?" The high councillor questioned. "Or is it that you harbour feelings for someone in Noxus?"

"Are you asking if I'm against Noxus? I'm Garen Crownguard; I am the leader of the Vanguard. And I will not tolerate with anything in Noxus." Garen gasped out, remembering that Katarina said she was against Noxus this time, so basically, she isn't any part allied with Noxus.

"Smooth talker, aren't you?"

"That's enough," The king yelled out, coughing. "I'll give the decision."

Jarvan bit his lips and rubbed his head. He looked at his father, wondering what he would decide on.

"Alright, I've decided that we should do," The king began, everyone's eyes tilted out, absorbing every word from the king's mouth. "I think we should follow the prince's actions and be patient. I know some of you will disagree on this, but for now combat is a bit too soon."

"Thank you for following my advice, your majesty." Jarvan said, bowing deeply.

"It's almost for you to take over, I'm getting old."

With a nod, the meeting is officially over.


	15. Chapter 15: A Bargain

Since its Spring Break now I can write all I want now without any guilt, like how I can play League without any guilt. But still, I have homework to do. Oh well, let's procrastinate! Oh wait, no, ANYWAYS MOVING ON.

And thank you to PickleFlute for playing an amazing game of League with me. Even though Varus and Ashe were literally complaining how bad I am (7/1/4), oh well. Still, thank you. This chapter is dedicated to you, PickleFlute. Oh yeah by the way, it's true. I'm really bad at sniping. And remember, it's not your fault if you can't save your teammate when you're out of mana, true story.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

"Nice show you put there," Garen muttered toward Jarvan as they walked out of the meeting room. "I thought the king would approve the combat idea."

"Same," Jarvan admitted, sighing. "But, let's just wait. I need time to spend with Shyvana anyways. Speaking of spending time… Aren't you with the Sinister Blade?"

Garen's face grew red. "I-I, well, she… um, I…"

Jarvan chuckled and loosened his grip of his lance. "Don't worry; I heard she's against Jericho Swine this time. But, if my father hears about your relationship, I don't think I can help you."

"I understood, my prince," Garen started, sighing. "It's still private, we're not ready, and willing, to announce it in any fashion."

"Very well, I approve your decision," Jarvan said as they stopped in front of his bedroom. "Just stay cautious."

"I understand, my prince." Garen bowed and departed into the hallway. Jarvan twisted the knob and swung the door open. The room was dark, even though the natural rays of the sun were shining through the windows. He turned to the light switch and flicked it open. At that time, he saw Shyvana on the bed, worn out. He placed his lance down beside the bed.

"Shyvana," Jarvan whispered, approaching the knocked-out dragon. He smiled at the sleeping beauty, lifting her up and pressing her close to him. He observed the dry lips and un-naturally pale skin, suddenly his concerns perked up. "Shyvana, are you alright?" Shyvana lied there, silent. Her consciousness is still trapped in her eternal nightmares. Some mumbles were made here and there, but she failed to say a full word.

"No, no, no, Shyvana, speak to me," Jarvan shook her, hoping that her vision will be granted. Shyvana groaned and opened her eyes, head spinning, nausea might come along. Jarvan sighed in relief. "Are you alright?"

"I'm… alright," Shyvana muttered, rubbing her eyes. "I'm just experiencing morning sickness…" Jarvan bit his lips, worried about Shyvana's health and remembering what his mother said to him.

"That's good, you got me worried," Jarvan commented, rubbing Shyvana's cheeks. "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry," Apologized the half-dragon, she rolled off the bed and placed herself on the prince's lap. She wrapped her arms around the prince's neck and put her cheek on the prince's breastplate. The wintry sensation of the breastplate upon Shyvana's cheek made herself to twitch in a strange pattern. "Anyways, I thought you were coming back at night."

"I have time in between and besides, I wanted to see you." The prince confessed, brushing her pink hair back.

"That's it?" Shyvana asked, confused. Adjusting on the prince's lap, she blew a translucent cloud of smoke in the air. The prince looked at the smoke with curiosity.

"I thought the flames within you died down when you're pregnant," Jarvan began, confused. He observed the temperature of his wife's stomach with back of his palm. Her slightly plumped stomach was warm, but it wasn't flaming hot. "This temperature, will it harm the children?"

"Before our wedding I went to the doctor," Shyvana explained. "He said the smoke and hot temperature comes and goes, and apparently the babies aren't affected by it in any fashion." She stopped, looking at the Exemplar and shook her head. "They will be fine, Jarvan."

Jarvan smiled as he gently rubbed his thumb on Shyvana's soft hand. Placing his free hand on Shyvana's back, Shyvana gave a small smile before yawning. She was tired, even though she just had awoken from her slumber five minutes ago.

"Sleep," Jarvan suggested, scooting over to place Shyvana in the center of the bed. "You'll feel better."

"Alright," Shyvana muttered, closing her eyes. "Good night."

Jarvan smiled back and covered his wife's body with the warm blanket before closing the light. He grabbed his lance and made it for the door. He smiled as the drowsed dragon before leaving the room. The prince strolled down the corridor, wondering how he can help Shyvana when she gives birth. He thought of possible ideas like, gripping on her hand or teaching her how to breath in and out. But, he knew that his mother would do that.

_Maybe I can encourage her to push… Nah, that's the doctor's job. Maybe, if I help-_

"Its ze prince, 'ow are you doing?" An accent voice cried before him. Jarvan scanned the corridor for the owner of the voice. Already, he knew who the voice belonged to.

"Fiora," Jarvan hissed. "Come out."

"My, my, ze prince is aggressive." Fiora muttered, coming out of the shadows of the corridor. Giving off her signature smile and flicking her hair back, she drew near the prince. Her sword was dragging across the floor, leaving a thin trail scar, when she got close to Jarvan; she smirked at him, blowing a kiss. Jarvan felt violated, not only he had rejected Fiora a few months back, he had also obtained a wife just yesterday.

"What is it, Fiora? Who let you in?" Jarvan hissed, annoyed.

"We 'ad ze meeting about Noxus," Fiora explained, rolling her blue eyes. "Don't you remember?"

"Can we talk later, I'm quite busy."

"Moi aussi," The Duelist answered, giving the prince a small chuckle. "'Owever, I vanted to see you, Jarvan..."

Jarvan felt a strange feeling when Fiora said her previous sentence. "What does that suppose to mean?" He choked out, throat dried.

"Many things," Fiora answered. She looked around. "Vere is Shyvana?"

The prince gripped his lance, ready to standby for battle. "She's resting."

Fiora gave a huff. "I see. She is pregnant, oui?"

"What do you want from Shyvana?" Jarvan hissed, pointing his lance at the French-accented woman.

"I vant nuffing, nuffing from 'er," Fiora started, her thick accent burying deep into Jarvan's mind. She gave a smirk and brushed back her black hair. "All I vant, is to, speak to 'er."

"About?"

"Just some women things, zlike, childbirf," Fiora answered smoothly. "She must learn 'ow to give birf wit' ease."

"I thought you hated Shyvana," Jarvan said, looking for any evidence of guilt upon her. "I'm not allowing you to speak to her. In fact, I won't even let you get near her within a meter."

"Vat do you mean, I vould never do something so mean." Cooed the woman, leaning in closer to the prince, she hoped that he would fall for her lust.

"Back off Fiora, I'm not falling for that twice."

"Dat's true," Fiora started, puckering her plumped lips, walking around Jarvan as she observed his well-toned body. "The last time I 'ad caused Shyvana to cry."

"Please Fiora, I had enough."

"Vell, I 'aven't," Fiora answered, frowning. With a quick burst of speed she hurled at the prince and threw herself at him, hugging him. The prince struggled to get free; however, her perfume hypnotized him. Fiora did it again; she has captivated Jarvan's soul. "And besides, I've been dying to play today."

Jarvan's gulped as Fiora absorbed his soul with her ice blue eyes. Fiora leaned in as Jarvan was trapped within her illusions and taunts. He tried to break however; something in his body encourages him to fall into Fiora's plans. He suddenly thought of Shyvana and his children and thought if he was trapped in this prison forever that he will never see his wife and children again.

_If she rages once more... then it's over._

Jarvan breathed in and with a push, he jerked back away from the Duelist. He had succeeded; he won against the Duelist's captivation.

"Impossible." Fiora whispered to herself, noticing how Jarvan broke free from her prison. She sniffed the irresistible perfume on her body and sighed.

"Stop it Fiora," Jarvan muttered, annoyed. "Or I'll arrest you for treasons."

"But zur father likes moi, I don't tink zat he vould approve zur plans," Fiora protested, frowning. "And besides, ze king 'ate Shyvana, oui?"

"The king doesn't hate," Jarvan started. "He just hasn't seen the good side of her."

"And I assume zat ze king will never see ze good side of 'er," Fiora snapped in, looking at the clock on the wall. "Oh, look at ze time, I must depart. But, I vill be back for more."

"Remind me to not let you near this corridor again." Jarvan snapped.

"Zat is sveet of you, my prince," Fiora taunted before leaving the hall. She stopped once more and turned to the Exemplar and smirked. "Zank you…" With that, she gave a click on her heels and departed with a disgusted look in her face.

Jarvan looked at the departing woman and gave her a small huff.

"I see that you broke Fiora's signature illusions."

The prince sighed. "Don't scare me like that Vayne."

"Well, I'm not saying sorry," Vayne scolded, walking out from the shadows. She shrugged her shoulders as she moved her cloak on her back. "Anyways, I heard Fiora is attracted to you."

"It's not amusing, Shauna." Jarvan began, sighing.

The Night Hunter's eyes twitched. "Vayne is my name. Shauna was my childhood name by my late parents. I don't want anyone to call me that, including you. Even if you're the prince, I rather have my eyes plucked out by a Noxian than someone calling me 'Shauna'."

"That's quite intense, don't you think, Sh-" Vayne glared at the man with daggers. "I mean, Vayne. So, what brings you here?"

"I'm here for Shyvana. Where is she?"

"She's in my room." Answered the prince simply, he rubbed his temples.

"What is she doing in there? Waiting for you to fuck her again and wait for the twins to change into quartets?"

Jarvan coughed at her reply. "N-No, she's sleeping."

Vayne nodded. "I see; I guess resting is good for pregnant women."

"This isn't your actual purpose here, isn't it?"

Vayne gave off a sinister laugh, "You are quite the unusual prince," She began, brushing her hair away. "I'm here to talk about Fiora. I know she is still after you and want to break your relationship away from Shyvana."

"You don't say?" Jarvan interrupted, sighing. "Please, let's continue this in the living room. I'll get the butler to make you some tea." Vayne nodded in agreement and followed the prince into the living room. The butler, who was standing right in front of the living room, rushed to the kitchen to fetch some tea. Vayne sat on the leather sofa with the prince sitting across from her. The butler came in with tea and poured the hot liquid in the teacups, Jarvan thanked the butler before Vayne sipped the tea slowly. The butler exited the room, leaving the teapot on the coffee table.

"As you can see, Fiora is threatened Shyvana in order to get her further from you or, at times she physically approached you with her lust," Vayne started, placing the teacup and saucer down. She crossed her legs and shifted her back up straight. "And of course, I predicted that Fiora is willing to injure Shyvana in order to reach her goals… and to think she's pregnant."

"What do you mean by Fiora threatening my wife?"

"Yesterday, during your wedding, the king requested me to observe Shyvana for many 'mistakes' she would have made," Vayne explained. "And at the party, Shyvana went out into the gardens. Fiora came and gave her a harsh lecture about her family and she getting revenge on her since Shyvana took you away from her."

"That's why Shyvana looked upset," Jarvan muttered as he rubbed his temples once more. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"Maybe it's because she didn't want you to worry, it _was_ your royal wedding day after all," Vayne suggested, shrugging her delicate shoulders. She took a glimpse at the room and resumed her attention back to the prince. "Shyvana is a _unique_ woman, treat her well. You won't regret it."

The prince glared at the Hunter and turned his head twenty degrees, he gave the slightest smile toward Vayne. "What happened to the emotionless hunter Demacia used to know?"

"I still am," Vayne replied in a monotone pattern. "But I know what love is. I used to feel it, Jarvan. I've been happy before, before my family was tortured to death." Jarvan exhaled a breath before Vayne continued to speak. "Back to business, remember to protect Shyvana with all your might. I'll continue to observe her from afar, due to my continuous mission for the king. And I also wish to speak to Shyvana for a moment when she's free tomorrow." The Exemplar cocked a brow, confused. "I just wanted her to ask some questions. Don't worry, I won't torture her or force her to do anything." She added.

"Shyvana is always free," Jarvan began. "But she just suffered morning sickness a while ago. So she's regaining her energy back. She looked so pale, I was so worried."

"Protective as always," Vayne commented. "Do you have a bodyguard for Shyvana?"

"I _was_ planning for Garen or Lux to guard her; however, they are so busy. I couldn't bear to ask them to guard when they already have a busy schedule."

"I can."

"What? You're willing to guard Shyvana?"

"I usually don't volunteer, but I'll do it. I'll continue my mission easier," Vayne commented. "And besides, I hate Fiora's guts. I'm going to kill three birds with one stone, isn't that making my life simpler, yes?"

"I don't know how to repay you, will money do the trick?" Jarvan asked.

"Depends how much," Vayne waged.

"200,000G," Jarvan started. "Is that enough?"

"Make it 425,000G and I'll do it until Shyvana gives birth," Vayne bargained, putting the prince in a deep decision. "I'll start tomorrow." She added.

"You got yourself a deal," Jarvan said, agreeing with the plan. "I'll send you the gold by the end of the week."

"I look forward to that moment to arrive," Vayne stood up as she adjusted her sunglasses, a click came as a result after adjusting them. "Now if you excuse me, I must depart now. However, I'll come back when Shyvana awakes tomorrow morning." The mysterious woman left without a sound and disappeared into the corridor. He stood up as well and called in the butler to clean the mess before departing back into his next meeting.

* * *

"So, how was your day?" Catherine asked at the dinner table. Everything was gourmet on the table; everything is perfect, fit for the royal family.

Jarvan shrugged while cutting his steak apart. "It's alright, not the best, but acceptable."

"That's… wonderful," The Queen commented, turning her royal attention to Shyvana, who was busy eating her vegetable. "How about you Shyvana, how is your first day being the princess?"

Shyvana answered after she had swallowed her vegetables. "It's alright… I guess… there was nothing to do so I stayed in Jarvan's bedroom and slept."

"Morning sickness can be a pain sometimes." Catherine commented, sipping on her wine.

Shyvana nodded, piercing the small piece of pork with her fork (Hey, that rhymes!) and popped it in her mouth. Silence came back up again, only the sound of forks clashing, spoons stirring and knives cutting were heard. The family ate in silence until the king opened his mouth.

"Shyvana," He said.

Shyvana looked and dropped her utensils on the table, "Y-Yes, your majesty?" She asked.

"Since you're the most recent recruit to the Lightshield Family, we need a portrait of you in order to expand the collection of the Lightshield Family. Catherine has already hired the best artists in Demacia to be arriving and paint a portrait of you."

"Is that all you request?"

"Yes, that would be all." He answered, resuming back to his eating.

"I shall accept your request."

"Wonderful, see, everybody is getting along!" Catherine chirped out, happily.

"Silence," The king muttered and then he lowered his voice. "I will not accept her as my daughter."

And then, Shyvana wiped her mouth with a napkin and stood up. "If you excuse me…" She muttered, bowing toward the royal family before departing out of the dining room.

Jarvan looked at her plate; she didn't even touch her food.

"Oh, look at that, Shyvana didn't touch her dinner," Catherine commented, sighing. She waved over a servant as the servant came over, the queen resumed back to her talking. "Go into the kitchen and make something light for the princess. Remember to deliver it to her room please."

The servant bowed and rushed straight for the kitchen.

"Don't be such a nuisance," The elder spat out.

"But, my king-"

"Father," Jarvan interrupted, placing his silverware down. "Do you think you've been too _harsh_ on Shyvana?"

"What do you mean '_harsh'_?"

"Well, I…" Jarvan paused and looked at his mother who was giving him signals to stop. "Shyvana is my wife and she is bearing your grandchildren, what if you were too harsh on her and she miscarries?"

"How dare you talk back to me," The king uproar, "Since she came, you became soft and mushy."

"Jarvan," Catherine hissed at her son. The prince stopped talking, frowning. The queen turned to her husband and began talking for her son. "You know dear, either way, Shyvana will be having your grandchildren. And I promise the baby will be a male to the heir. Please, care for her, her health isn't stabilizing well yet, any disruption can kill your grandchildren. Please, be patient. You can scold at her anytime you want after she has given birth."

The king looked at his wife and sighed. "This madness will never end," He commented, turning to his son. "Son, you need to strengthen up. Catherine… your request has been passed. Even though our marriage was for political reasons only, during the years, I felt a connection to you. I always have this endurance for you."

"My king…" Catherine gave a quick glance at her son and cocked her head toward the door.

The prince stood up and bowed before leaving.

* * *

So this chapter is longer than usual. Yay, and so, during the chapter or so, I shall be making time skips because well, I don't want to write the full ten months of Shyvana's pregnancy.

So, yes, I actually tried to write out Fiora's accent this time, what do you think? I know my French isn't fabulous, but I thought it was acceptable. Tell me how you think.

And I've been trying to write longer chapters with at least, 2,500 words or more, like this one, so the chapters might be delayed by a few days. I'm sorry, I'm trying as hard as I can to update on a three-day basis. But sometimes, it's delayed because of various reasons, most of it because of my reediting and adding things in and completely changing the paragraph. I apologize and I hope I'll keep my routine up.

Thank you and please, if you have any feedbacks, I would be happy to hear it. Bad or good, any is fine. DEMACIAA!


	16. Chapter 16: Decisions

Hi, thank you for reading as always. More fluff in this chapter, I hope that's alright with you.

Anyways, this is off topic but, the new Nidalee skin "HeadHunter Nidalee" well, she looks like Medusa. I'm just saying. XD. Nonetheless, NEW SKIN FOR NIDALEE, now a new skin for Sivir please.

This chapter is dedicated to **Blueberry Absinth**, thank you so much for making my day~

* * *

The prince walked in the corridor and saw the door to his bedroom open. He walked in, finding Shyvana sitting on the bed, staring the wooden floor.

"Shyv..." He muttered, closing the door to see his wife looking up and shrugging.

"I'm fine," She answered the prince's unasked question. "I guess I'm not hungry."

"You haven't even touched your food and you say you're not hungry?" Jarvan exclaimed, taking the seat beside her and resuming back to his lecture. "Shyv, the children needs the food to live... And I know father's words can be harsh sometimes but I promise you will be accepted soon."

Shyvana gave a groan. "Jarvan, I don't want to, I don't want to be accepted. I want the king to be proud that you married me."

"He will." Jarvan perked up before Shyvana sighed.

"Did you hear what he said about me during dinner?" Shyvana spat out. "I just can't tolerate it." She shuffled her hair around, loose filaments flying.

"Please, keep calm. The children needs peace from their mother." the Exemplar warned, calming the half-dragon down.

"I'm sorry, but this is-"

"Look, I promise this will be over soon," Jarvan swore, grabbing Shyvana's hand and smiled. "I promise… And when he does accept you I'll take you by the hand and dragged you out into Demacia and claimed that you are my beautiful wife."

"That's a bit extreme," Shyvana started, biting her red lips. "Maybe, skipping that will be fine. I just want you to be a good king one day after our children are born and then show them the state of Demacia."

"Then it's a promise."

Shyvana lifted her pinky and smiled, "Pinky promise?" She demanded, showing her childish side out.

Jarvan never believed in pinky promises as a kid, he thought it was just nuisance. Everything was already set for him, he needed no promises.

"I've never believed in pinky promises." Jarvan launched, heaving a sigh.

"But Jarvan," Shyvana whined, giving him her best puppy face. "Do it for me."

"Alright love." Jarvan said, taking his hand out. Shyvana squealed in excitement and wrapped her pinky around his and shook it back and forth.

"Now we're calling each other names?" Shyvana questioned raising a brow. "Okay then, _sweetie pie. _Cross my heart and hope to fly. Stick a cupcake in my eye [1]." The dragon chanted in her soothing voice, producing a guffaw right after the speech.

"That's a unique chant you got there." Jarvan muttered, confused after the princess unraveled her pinky from his.

"It was something I've picked up from my childhood," Shyvana started. "I've forgotten about the chant since now."

Jarvan opened his mouth when the wooden door produced knocking sounds; Shyvana stood up glided herself towards the door. The butler handed Shyvana a tray covered in foil and began talking.

"The queen requested you to eat this all." The butler said, before departing.

Shyvana gave the butler a strange look before slowly kicking the door close.

"Who was it?" Jarvan quizzed.

"The butler," Shyvana started, placing the tray on the table. "He said that Catherine wants me to finish everything on the tray." She unwrap the foil on the tray, revealing ice cream with whip cream on top. Shyvana looked at Jarvan with a mystified look.

"Want me to feed you?" Jarvan offered.

"Wait, what?"

"Come on, it'll be enjoyable," Jarvan encouraged. Shyvana had nothing to say but to agree. He took his index finger and scooped up some whip cream. Giving a smirk, he wiped the cream on Shyvana's nose. Shyvana sneezed afterwards. "See, how fun was that?"

"Did you ever been taught _not_ to play with your food?" Shyvana taunted, wiping the whip cream off her nose.

"I have, but, this is an exception."Jarvan stated, nodding in satisfaction.

"I never thought the prince can act like a little adolescent."

"I can't," The prince continued. "But no one will know, well, except for you."

Shyvana paused and stood up. "You know Jarvan," Shyvana began, grabbing the spoon on the tray. She scooped up a huge amount of whip cream and popped in her mouth, licking her mouth after she has finished. "The people of Demacia need to see the real you someday. You're so political when you're out there." Jarvan gave a laugh to his wife.

"It's my role of a prince Shyvana," Jarvan justified. "Demacia expects me to be like that."

"It must be sad hidden under your shell," Shyvana cooed. "I mean, you never get to do what you want outside of this room."

"Actually, it's not half bad," The prince admitted. "I have you to support me."

"Aw, that's so sweet." Shyvana commented, expressing her appreciation and continued to finish her sweets.

"I love you."

Shyvana stopped eating and turned to her husband. "You're random you know that?" Shyvana asked, placing her spoon down and skipping toward the Exemplar. "But I enjoy that about you, to be honest; I've never met someone quite like you."

"Let's face it, I'm special."

The princess rolled her eyes. "Sure."

"Did I ever tell you that I hired you a bodyguard?" Jarvan suddenly spoke, completely changing the topic.

Shyvana's eyes twitched. "What are you saying? I don't need such thing!" She snapped.

"Yes, you do. Fiora is out there and I don't want you to get injured," Jarvan began. "You're carrying the futures of Demacia within you. I already loosen it to one bodyguard; I was planning that everyone from the Elite Guards guards you for the next ten months."

"Jarvan, I'm part of the Elite Guards," Shyvana winced. "I can fight."

"You're not fighting when you're pregnant." Jarvan protested.

"I don't want you to waste money on me, it's completely useless. I can protect myself." Shyvana scolded, running toward the bathroom.

"Have fun protecting yourself when you're fatter than usual."

"Never tell a woman that she's fat. It never helps Jarvan!"

"You're supposed to be fatter than usual when you're pregnant," Jarvan explained, groaning. "The children need the vitamins."

"Shut up, you know you can get pretty disgusting sometimes." The half-dragon insulted.

"I hired Vayne. I thought you would be happy." Jarvan said as he is trying to calm the dragon down before her fuse explodes.

"You clearly misunderstood what I meant," Shyvana spat out, her anger rising to the climax. "I don't want you to waste money on me. Where does money take us? Greed is a sin, Jarvan."

"I think you're misunderstanding what I said," Jarvan scolded back. His anger is also rising to the climax. "I don't you want you to get injured and I only paid Vayne 425,000G, that's less Shyvana."

"Do you know how much that is worth in my hometown? You can buy the town nine times and you say it's not a lot!"

The argument rose on, each one of them battling for victorious. Finally, Shyvana came into a conclusion.

"You know what? I need some time alone." Shyvana hissed, closing the bathroom door and locking it. Jarvan banging his hand on the door,

"You're better off staying in there and rot to death!" Jarvan hissed back.

"Maybe I would! And maybe, I'll die along with our kids! Maybe you would love that!"

Jarvan left the room without another word. Shyvana stayed in the bathroom, suddenly regretting all her actions a few moments ago. A tear from her eye escaped as the ice cream began to melt.

* * *

Time after the imperial rebuke between the couple, Shyvana began to wonder about Jarvan's decision. She knew that the bodyguard was for Shyvana's own good; however, she did get pretty mad about him wasting a large amount of cash upon her. She never cared about money, not even as a child. Her small town had a system of trades; so basically, she had never relied on cash before. During her moments as an adolescent, she always told herself to find a man that waste money on her. But, that promise was broken today. Shyvana groaned as she grabbed her towel, giving it a loud scream into it as the towel absorbed her cry. She just wants to apologize now for her rude behaviour toward her love.

"He'll just yell at me again," Shyvana muttered, unlocking the bathroom door. She glanced at the melted ice cream on the table, she shook her head. "It's going to be worth it Shyvana, I promise." She left the room with determination.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Shyvana, why are you so arrogant?" Jarvan hissed as he raced into the colourful garden. "I swear… she is… ugh…" He sat down on the garden, his eyes wandering on the clear sky. His head still messed up with the argument.

"Vell, bonjour Jarvan," Fiora's voice yelled out in the horizon. "I can see zur all in pain, 'ow can I 'elp?" Fiora appeared before the prince, smirking.

"When you said you're coming back soon, I don't think you're kidding."

"I don't lie, Jarvan," Fiora stated, walking toward his direction. "Vould zu like to come to my place to calm zur mind down?"

Jarvan looked at Fiora's luscious eyes. He sighed. "Why not, I have nothing to do."

"Vonderful, let's go." Fiora dragged the prince over to her house.

* * *

"Your house is… uh, nice, I guess." Jarvan said as he entered Fiora's den.

"Merci beaucoup," Fiora thanked, rummaging through the cabinet and grabbing a bottle of wine. "Care to join moi?"

Jarvan nodded without a second thought.

As they drank, Fiora kept pouring more wine into the prince's glass. Whenever Jarvan denies the drink, Fiora constantly forces to him to drink. Each time the prince drinks, the more dizzily his mind became.

"So, Jarvan," Fiora said to the drunken prince. "I heard zu 'ad an argument wif zur wife, tell me, is that true?"

Her only reply was a nod.

"I zink ve need to punis' 'er," Fiora commented, puckering her lips. "Don't zu zink?"

"S-She can be a nuisance at times…" Jarvan said, hiccupping. "Nonetheless… she is still my wife." His world is blacking out before him.

"So, do zu vant to seek revenge?" The word 'revenge' giving off a strange tension toward the prince, he shook his head.

"Come on," Fiora taunted, she grabbed his glass cup and placed it on the coffee table. "Zu vill be better soon, revenge is alvays beau."

Fiora twisted the strand of her hair, and snaked her leg around the prince. Kissing him without any regrets as the prince kissed back as well, pursuing along. Jarvan didn't know what he was doing; he just went along with it. His mind blank… Fiora congratulated herself and slid her tongue into his cavern, for long, she has desired to taste him and tonight it will be completed. Despite the fact she had already lost her virginity to her former lover years ago, she felt her cherry is needed to be popped once again. Giving a chuckle after their passionate kiss, Fiora guided the prince's hand on her silky leg at the end, grabbing her thigh roughly and massaging it. Fiora purred like a kitten as she unlocked her bedroom door, dragging the prince in along with her.

"Embrace the Duelist…" She whispered, pushing him onto the bed. Already feeling her aching void, she sat on his well-toned stomach and grabbed his belt and unlocked it.

"Fiora…" The prince muttered in confusion.

"Don't vorry, Mon Cheri, this von't 'urt a bit…" Fiora lied, stroking his covered member as she pulled his pants down. She licked her lips and removed her armour as she came across with her jumpsuit; she muttered something to herself before taking it off, revealing her undergarment. _This is going too fast,_ Fiora thought to herself. She shrugged. "I need to taste zis…" Fiora encouraged herself, continuing to stroke the member until it becomes fully erect. Jarvan lied down, allowing his body to take advantage. Fiora eyed his boxers, grinning in glee. She hooked her fingers onto the boxers and lowered them. "Yes, zis is-" Suddenly, the window broke and she blacked out. Falling off the bed as Valor rushed out of the closet.

"This is getting bothersome, isn't it, Val?" A shadow front out of the window, it was Quinn, smiling at Val who was hiding the closet. He rushed over and opened the window for Quinn to enter in.

"Come over here, Vayne, she's knocked out conscious." Quinn said, helping Val to put back the prince's clothing on his body. Trying to avoid looking at his member, Vayne hopped the window.

"Don't tell this toward Shyvana," Vayne warned, helping the drunken prince up. "Keep this a secret."

"Well no shit," Quinn hissed as she is looking at the fainted Duelist who was injected with sleeping potion Lux had made a while ago. "Nice shot by the way."

Vayne shrugged and pulled the prince out of the duelist's house. "Leave no evidence behind." She added.

"That is why I brought gloves."

* * *

Hi, sorry for the short chapter. I've been really impatient today! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Comments, feedbacks are very much wanted!

[1]- PINKIE PIE SWEAR, reference from My Little Pony.

CREDITS TO MY LITTLE PONY!


	17. Chapter 17: Ruby Red

Thank you for the reviews! I realized I've made a lot of errors, I'm really sorry. No matter how much I reread, I always miss out something.

Sorry for the late update, I've been so busy during the weekend and the switching POV thing was so hard to write.

One more notice, this story still has around ten more chapters to go. Please bear with me and stick with me to the end! Does anyone have any suggestions in upcoming chapters? I know someone asked for some Draven in this and more fluff.

I sort of want to add some Quinn X Talon in this.

And some time now or in the future, I will be reediting the small errors in the previous chapters.

That's it for now, DEMACIAA!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Shyvana glanced around the center square of Demacia. The night rays were blazing on the city as she tried to find any clues about her husband. "Jarvan… I'm so sorry." Shyvana whimpered, sitting down on the edge of the fountain. She gazed at the moon as her orbs swelled up with water. "If only I've listened to you." Scuffing her hair around as streams of salty water flow down her cheeks and falling into the fountain water. She gazed around once more before walking toward the meadows of Demacia.

"I should get going…"

* * *

"Damn it, he's heavy." Quinn huffed, pushing Jarvan on to his bed with Valor flying above her head. Vayne followed behind, looking if anyone is passing through the hallway. After Quinn tucked Jarvan in his bed, she glared at Vayne. "Hey, thanks for helping."

"I don't do well with men," Vayne hissed, closing the door as she signaled Quinn to adjust the curtains. "I'm sure you spend more time with men than I do."

"For the ninth time today Vayne, I don't have any relationships with anyone!" Quinn protested, glaring at the Night Hunter.

"That's what everyone says when they are shy about their relationship."

The Demacian eagle cawed, nodding his head in agreement with Vayne's statement.

"Val! That isn't funny, just because I don't agree your long-distant non-official relationship with Beatrice doesn't mean you can tease me back!" Quinn yelled back wanting to strangle the eagle's neck. Val looked away, silent. Vayne sighed.

"You two are idiots," Vayne announced before leaving the room. "You both are falling for Noxians, what a disgrace."

"Just because I came across Talon during many encounters it doesn't mean we're destined for each other!" Quinn snapped back, satisfied with her comeback. She raced toward Vayne and closed the door after with Valor barely making it through the small gap between the wall and the door's edge.

Vayne gave a low chuckle after the door slammed. "I didn't say _anything_ about destiny and I never said Talon. You just admitted everything Quinn."

Quinn blinked and cursed herself for being a chatterbox.

"Don't worry Quinn, I would never tell the king about your love toward Talon," Vayne started, smirking. "You too Valor, I wouldn't so such thing."

"When you say don't worry, it's when I worry the most," Quinn started. "Remember the last time you said 'don't worry'? You nearly got my head chopped back."

"Hey, that was an accident; I didn't know yordles have such a temper," Vayne snapped back. "Although having your head chopped off would be amusing."

"Never speak of that again!"

"No promises," Cackled the Demacian Hunter. "Let's go find Shyvana and tell her Jarvan is back."

"Alright, now, where is she?"

"How should I know, you're the Scout, find her. Don't you have Valor for scouting or something?"

Quinn exhaled. "You're the Hunter, you should help too."

"We don't need to hunt Shyvana; we need to find her, idiot," Vayne clarified before marching out of the palace. Quinn and Valor followed behind completely confused. "And remember, don't tell Shyvana about anything, don't screw it up."

"B-But, doesn't hunting and scouting mean the same thing?" Quinn yelled, catching up to Vayne, yet again, puzzled.

* * *

The darken meadows were enlightened with shadows as Shyvana entered the outskirts of Demacia. The stars acted like lights that shunned the night, guiding her way. She raged in frustration as she walked through the Demacian fields.

"Flying…" She cursed. "This is like the time I've gone against Nocturne, but this time with less smashing against the Summoner's Rift's ground. I swear, when I get my hands on Jarvan, I'm going kill him." And by kill, she means embrace. Anger was her natural response towards the world, all she did as a child was rage, rage and rage. Nothing else, just fight for mercenary and vengeance, it was the only thing for her to offer to the sins. But now, no matter how much she tries to be gentler, her rage will always live within her. Some rage will lie inactive, some will bloom and burst; she can't control them, they control themselves. During the past month, Jarvan tried to help her endure her anger. However, it failed due to the lack of patience Shyvana has. Either way, Jarvan gave up and let Shyvana be the way she is already.

After searching in the meadows for clues, she groaned in rage. "I've checked the whole palace, the state of Demacia inside and out and the meadows! I even avoided the most obvious places! Where is he? He can't possibly just teleport into Noxus or walked straight into someone's house!" She rubbed the back of her neck and sighed. "I'll ask someone if they know where he is… Time to head back to the palace and ask..."

* * *

"Ugh, where's Shyvana?" Vayne groaned, searching near square of Demacia. She kept her eyes on Quinn and frowned. "Can't your pet search faster?"

"It's too dark for him to see!" Quinn took a glance at her partner who was soaring in the midnight and having slight difficulty to observe the grounds of Demacia. "And he's my best friend and partner."

"And importantly, your pet bird."

Quinn's eyes twitched and exhaled a breath. She ignored Vayne's behaviour as she followed Val's trails. A sudden shriek from Valor caught the both Demacian's attention.

"What? You see her?" Quinn exclaimed as Valor flew to the east. Vayne groaned and began to sprint. Valor took them to the outskirts of Demacia, Vayne gazed upon the land with Quinn huffing and puffing.

"Well, where is she?" Vayne demanded. She made eye-contract at Quinn and frowned, giving her an arched brow. Quinn gave a huff and glared at the bird that landed on her arm. Valor gave a caw as Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Well according to Val, she's just over the hill." Quinn answered. She began to walk towards the east.

"Shyvana!" Vayne yelled, in frustration.

Just over the hill, Shyvana marched back to the palace as she heard Vayne's voice. She cocked a brow and walked up the hill. As she got up, Valor flew over to her and nuzzled her chin.

"Oh hi, Valor, I thought someone I knew was here." Shyvana commented.

The monotone Hunter walked over to Shyvana and sighed. "Do you know how long I've find you." Val squawked. "With Quinn and Valor…" She added after.

Shyvana looked confused. "Um, sure, by the way, do you know where Jarvan is? I've been looking for him." She asked concerned, biting her bottom lip waiting for their response.

"He's fine; he's at the palace resting." Vayne answered. Shyvana's body perked up, her eyes wide as saucers.

"Where was he?" Shyvana asked once more.

"At the park." Vayne answered.

"At the bar." Quinn chirped in. The Hunter and Scout looked at each other, bashing each other in their minds.

Shyvana cocked a brow in confusion. "What? Um, alright then; what was he doing at the bar-park?"

"Well, you see…" Quinn began, laughing after. Scared of covering the lie up, she looked at Vayne.

"He went to the park first and then afterwards he went to the bar and got drunk." Vayne interrupted, filling the sentence. She congratulated herself in her mind for the satisfaction of the story.

"Were you tailing him or something?" Shyvana questioned which caused Vayne and Quinn sweat.

"Of course not," Quinn lied, laughing after. "We didn't do anything."

"We were in the neighbourhood," Vayne filled in, monotone. "Anyways, let's take you back. I'm sure Jarvan is _dying_ to see you."

Shyvana's eyes filled with hope. "Are you sure about that? Because… I just had an argument with him and I sort of went overboard…"

"I'm sure he forgives you," Quinn started, smiling. Then she lowered her voice toward Vayne. "Even though he was about to make the decision to have intercourse with Fiora…"

"What?"

Quinn continued the duration of her smile. "N-Nothing!"

"Now, without any interruptions we shall escort you back." Vayne coughed out, Shyvana nodded and followed them back.

* * *

Vayne opened the door to Jarvan's room as Shyvana breathed in and out, creating a mental image of Jarvan's reaction when he sees her. She wanted to apologize but she can't force herself to say "I'm sorry" again. She blamed mood swings for her problems.

"Get in," Vayne sighed, slight annoyed with Shyvana's actions. The princess stepped in then paused; she quickly stepped out of the room. The process continued as a groan came from Vayne. "Time is ticking."

"When did you become Orianna?" Quinn asked.

"I'm not a robot," Vayne hissed, keeping her attention on Shyvana. "Look, I'm-"

"You act like one… you're always so… _monotone_." Quinn implied. Vayne slapped her palm on her face.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Vayne muttered to herself before turning to Shyvana once more to complete her sentence. "Get in there before I force you to."

"This isn't proactive," Shyvana began, biting her bottom lip. "I mean I-" Before Shyvana can say anything; Quinn took her by the hand and dragged her in the room. Vayne quickly closed the door after Quinn jumped out, leaving a slow-reflex dragon alone with her drunken husband.

"Good luck!" Quinn called before escaping the palace with Vayne and her companion.

Shyvana groaned in anger before turning her attention to the drunken man in the bed. She thanked that he wasn't awake. She walked over to her husband slowly, looking at his relaxed face. The half-dragon gave a grin and stroked the prince's face, not hoping him to wake up.

"You know," Shyvana said to herself, keeping her voice low and soft. "He looks like a child when he's sleeping."

Deciding that she should take a quick shower, she raced over to her luggage carefully and grabbed something light to wear. She found a nightgown and panties then shrugged before taking off in her shower.

* * *

As Shyvana came out of the bathroom after completing her personal hygiene, she realized Jarvan still isn't awoken yet. She sighed and gazed around the room for anything to do, to wait for him until he wakes. She then gazed her attention to the bathroom and while staring at the entrance thought of an idea. She walked into the bathroom and grabbed a towel then soaked in hot water. After completing this stage, she stormed back to her love and placed the towel on his forehead. She sat down on the bed to adjust the towel. She nodded in satisfaction until his lips caught her attention.

"Is that lipstick?" Shyvana muttered to herself, confused. She gazed at the prince's mouth as her finger began to trace his lips, picking up a ruby red colour. She sniffed the elements on her finger and finally came to a conclusion.

_ Wine, saliva and perfume… _Shyvana estimated. _But didn't Quinn and Vayne say he went only to a bar? Is he cheating on me? What are you saying? He's your husband, have some faith in him. But… this perfume smells so familiar I swore- _

A sudden grunt from the prince caused Shyvana's thoughts to shatter as the prince began to wake up.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit. _

Shyvana panicked, inhaling and exhaling at the same time. Going through her lines again mentally in her mind, she faced her awoken husband. She wiped the lipstick off of her finger and onto a tissue.

"S-Shyvana, is that you?" Jarvan muttered, groaning as the towel fell off of his forehead. Shyvana nodded, not saying a word. He adjusted himself to sit up as he glared at the silent dragon.

"Where were you?" Shyvana suddenly growled; her voice timid and quiet.

Jarvan shrugged, having no memory of what happened tonight. "I don't remember." He answered.

"Did you go to a bar or a park?" Shyvana questioned, grabbing all the clues she can gather.

The words 'I don't remember' was repeated by the prince again. Shyvana sighed.

"Did you remember what happened between us?" Shyvana questioned once more, hoping that he doesn't remember that.

"We had an argument." Jarvan groaned out which caused Shyvana to nod.

"Correct, at least, your memory isn't all lost," Shyvana said, trying to think positive for once. "Go back to sleep."

Jarvan nodded and covered the blanket over him.

"Jarvan?" Jarvan rolled over to see his wife, biting her bottom lip.

"What?"

"Well, you should get changed," Shyvana answered, eyeing his armour. "I think you would sleep better. Take a bath, if you want."

Jarvan sighed as he nodded in agreement and headed for the bathroom, closing the door, he tried to think of what happened to him tonight. As Jarvan stripped his armour off and as the water in the tub has begun to rise, his fragments of memories slowly, one by one, came back to him. He looked at himself in the mirror, staring at his red lips.

"Is that lipstick?" He questioned himself before wiping it off. Suddenly, he remembered what happened to him with Fiora. He shuddered in thoughts, hoping he won't encounter that situation again. He dipped his whole body in the tub, staring at the ceiling. He told himself that he hopes Shyvana didn't notice the lipstick on his lips.

_If Shyvana finds out that I kissed Fiora… _Jarvan thoughts as he groaned at the various conclusions that he mentally created. _I'm screwed._

After dipping his head in the water, he decided that he should sleep. Leaving the tub as the water began to drip off his fair body. His member limp, he cleaned himself off as the water from the tub decreased by the second. He grabbed his pajamas and slipped them off before putting everything in place. He brushed his teeth thoroughly before departing to his bed. As he walked to his bed, he saw Shyvana already asleep on the side of the bed, the bed sheet kicked off of her body. Jarvan chuckled, thinking how adorable she looks. Her round stomach was shown as Jarvan closed the lights and slipped in the bed, covering the sheet over them. Finally, he wrapped his arms around Shyvana's abdomen before closing his eyes as his reality shuts down for the night.


	18. Chapter 18: Kalamanda

You know what? Screw the reediting, it takes **way** too long for to finish, I procrastinate like mad these days. But luckily, exams are _finally_ over and I resume back to my lazy self and write. Please note that I only changed the prologue, I might or might not put the reedited chapters into another version of this story. Who knows?

Oh and after Reverse Fairytale is done, I have a small surprise- well, can't really say surprise, uh maybe gift- for the people who are reading this story. It means a lot to me, _even if you scold at me sometimes for horrible grammar_.

I apologize and here are two chapters instead of one and remember to read the newly made prologue, I was proud of it.

* * *

The luminous light shun brightly on the princess's face as she has awoken, she groaned slightly and flickered her eyes open, proudly showing her red eyes to the universe. She felt a tug in her lower body; she gazed down to see her husband tucked beside her, drown in his illusions. Shyvana smiled and positioned herself to face Jarvan. As she planted a small peck on her lover's forehead, she removed his arms from her abdomen and slipped out of the bed, trying not to interrupt the slumber of the Exemplar. When she step foot onto the wooden floor, a knock was produced and a cry came across the door.

"Shyvana," a feminine voice ringed out. "Are you awake?"

Shyvana opened the door slightly and peeked through the gap. In the doorway stood Catherine, who was brightly smiling toward Shyvana, as she carried a large parcel in her hands.

"Your majesty," Shyvana started. "What brings you here?"

Catherine observed Shyvana's clothing and hair, she chuckled afterwards and handed her a parcel. "Oh dear, sorry to wake you up, anyways, here, your crown has arrived. Take the box apart and wear everything that's in it. Don't leave anything behind."

The half-dragon looked puzzled as she accepted the parcel. "What is it for?"

"You need to take your photo today and you have to look your very best," Catherine reminded. "And do me a favour and get Jarvan to wake up as well. He's always lazy when it comes to waking up."

The princess nodded before her mother-in-law departed. She closed the door quietly and placed the parcel on the table. While she opened the package with care, she didn't notice her husband has already awoken from his dreams. Jarvan stood there silently and observed his wife's actions. Shyvana rummaged inside the package, revealing a long white silk dress with matching heels, a diamond necklace, multi-coloured pearl earrings and a hope diamond encrusted tiara. She picked up the tiara and examined it.

"This thing is heavy; will it cause severe injury to the head?" Shyvana questioned herself, weighing it with her palm.

"I'm sure it won't cause severe injury to the head." Jarvan chirped in, leaving Shyvana to squeal and dropped the valuable tiara on the floor.

"J-Jarvan," Shyvana gasped up, regaining her breath. "W-What are you doing here? I mean, how was your day? I mean…"

"Are you alright?" Jarvan asked, confused. He got out of bed and approached his lover with ease. Shyvana jumped back.

"Of course, I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?" Shyvana asked, swatting her hair.

"Your gown is falling off and you're not even noticing that." Jarvan began, eyeing on her breasts and nodding. Shyvana looked down seeing her gown that is about to fall. She gasped and pulled it up as she groaned in annoyance. Jarvan chuckled at his wife's actions and picked up the tiara. He eyed the tiara and placed it on Shyvana's head, brushing her hair away from her face. Shyvana shut her mouth, not willing to say anything; only a blush covered her face. Jarvan continued staring and then coughed. "You better get changed…" He added, coughing the awkwardness out. Shyvana nodded and grabbed her items and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

"Remember to smile," Jarvan reminded Shyvana who was all dolled up. Her hair was neatly tied up in an updo bun with her bangs parted to the side lying just below her eye. The dress hung loosely on her well-shaped body, she held onto Jarvan's arm for support as she walked. The tiara lied dormant on her head as they walked to the grand hall. "And good posture, it's going on the wall."

Shyvana breathed in and out. "I understand."She stated, continuing to hold his arm. Jarvan nodded without saying another word.

* * *

"Sit here," The photographer ordered, pointing at the leather chair. Shyvana nodded and sat down, back straight. The photographer nodded in satisfaction and aimed the camera at her. "Now, smile!" Shyvana flashed off a soft grin as the camera captured her current appearance. "Beautiful," He added, staring at Jarvan and grinning. "I can see why you married her instead of Lady Laurent." Jarvan coughed with Shyvana chuckling. "I'm sorry, now, can you join the princess?" Jarvan nodded and approached her. Shyvana constantly looked over the room, taking glances here and there. As Jarvan stood next to Shyvana, the photographer gave a frown.

"Be more intimate," he said. "You two would look just adorable together." Shyvana and Jarvan looked at the photographer and then each other with strange looks.

"What kind of intimate?" Shyvana asked, glancing at the photographer.

He chuckled and brushed back his long red hair. "Not skin to skin," He started. "I can tell you that. I mean, holding hands, perhaps a kiss or something."

"Do you think that is too-?"

Before Shyvana can complete her sentence Jarvan grabbed her hand and kissed her on the cheek. Shyvana flushed a deep red as the camera captured the romantic moment.

"Lovely," The photographer chuckled. "We're done, thank you for your time."

Shyvana quickly pulled away from Jarvan's touches and ran out of the grand hall, completely embarrassed of her actions. As Shyvana stormed away the photographer looked at the prince.

"Your wife must be so embarrassed," He joked, beginning to place the camera away.

"My apology, she's new to this." Jarvan said, sighing.

"N-No, not at all," The photographer said, smiling. "Anyways, the photo will be ready in a few weeks."

"Thank you," The prince said, handing him a large amount of money. "The Queen will call upon you soon."

The photographer nodded and Jarvan chased the fleeing dragon.

* * *

"Shyvana, where are you?" Jarvan questioned, walking in the hallway. He sighed, wondering where Shyvana gets that energy from. He wandered around the hall until he met his father with Xin Zhao following behind him.

"Your majesty," Jarvan began, bowing toward his father.

"We're going to Kalamanda right now," Jarvan III ordered. "Get packed."

The prince looked at his father and cocked a confused brow. He knew he was going to depart to Kalamanda soon, however, he didn't know it was this soon. "This soon… Why?"

"Many reasons," The king answered simply, slightly annoyed. "We leave with haste."

"I understand but," His son paused and then resumed. "How long are we going to be there?"

"The time limit is unknown." Jarvan III answered once more, he was getting impatient with his son's questions. "The shortest time for now is at least four months." He added.

The young Exemplar studied the time frame within his mind. "Isn't four months a bit too long? Shyvana will be bearing my children soon and-"

"What have I said about her?" The King's voice was cold.

The prince blinked and flashed off a fake smile. "Of course, I shall be departing and rejoining you soon." His father nodded in satisfaction before departing with Xin Zhao.

Jarvan IV scanned the hallway as his father left and strolled down and glared at the decors, slightly confused, yet, annoyed. He shook his head out of his thoughts and sighed. "Maybe Shyvana… no…" All this thinking blocked his view to realize that he already made it to his room; he opened the door and started to pack for a six-month trip. Changing into his signature armour, he began to write a brief letter to Shyvana:

_Dear Shyvana,_

_ I'm going to leave Demacia for a while and for the time being, be well behaved and keep your temper to a minimum. I promise I'll be back before you give birth. _

_ Jarvan IV_

He observed his handwriting, "Is this too brief?" He nodded in agreement and wrote some more.

_P.S. Drink a lot of milk, it's good for your health. _

* * *

**Two weeks later**

It's been a week since he had arrived in Kalamanda and two weeks since he hasn't seen the face of his bride. All the chaos that has been created made Jarvan a bit impatient. Walking around in the entrance of Kalamanda, he gazed at the Noxians that ran around the village, acting like drunken idiots. He then turned at the Demacian camp site where his allies and subjects stood about. Garen approached his childhood friend with a smile,

"My prince, how are you doing today?" Garen questioned.

Jarvan shrugged. "I'm okay," He muttered plainly. "Just wondering how Shyvana is."

Garen nodded in agreement, "I see, but don't worry; Vayne is taking care of her well… I hope. But look at the bright side; this is for the future of Demacia. I'm sure Shyvana doesn't mind."

"Are you stupid or something?" Quinn chirped in, rolling her eyes at Garen. "Women are very sensitive when their husbands leaving them for a long period of time. Who knows what the men did when the women doesn't supervise them?" After the female Demacian has finished, Valor came swopping down in and giving a hatred glare at the Might of Demacia.

"That's not what I meant," Garen protested. "I meant she's going to be fine."

"Sure," Quinn said, unconvinced. She reached into her leather bag and pulled out a file and handed to Jarvan. "The file is complete."

Jarvan took the file and scanned it. "Thank you."

"The pleasure is mine and now if you excuse me." The Scout commented before departing into Kalamanda with the eagle following her every direction.

"What's going on with her?" Jarvan asked, staring at the Scout who is basically running for her life.

Garen shrugged, "Beats me," He answered. "She's always been like this since she gotten to Kalamanda and her bird apparently hates me."

Jarvan chuckled in delight. "I see you're having trouble with women... and birds."

Garen blinked and started laughing, "Asshole." Jarvan couldn't help but laugh.

"Anyways, I've heard Katarina is in Kalamanda," Jarvan began, giving him a silent signal. "Have you seen her?"

The Might of Demacia coughed. "N-No, I haven't."

The Exemplar dropped his head down in confusion. "Oh, I see. By the way have you-"

"Jarvan, my son," The king of Demacia called out, interrupting the friends' conversation. Jarvan and Garen bowed down, greeting the prince with the proper Demacian greet. When the king allowed them to stand up, he continued to speak. "We're holding a brief meeting about the mining accident a few weeks back and we are also signing the agreement, you shall accompany me."

Jarvan stood quiet, following his father toward the center of Demacia. He gave a silence glance toward Garen, who immediately followed his orders. With that, the young prince braced himself for the meeting.

* * *

Jarvan observed the area of audience as the king began his speech about the mining incident that occurred a few weeks ago.

"All of you had longed me to sign the agreement," Jarvan III began. "So, our proposal is that-"

A sudden caw burst into the area with Jarvan's spine tingling with hatred. _Jericho Swain_ Jarvan thought, annoyed as the army of Noxus followed behind Swain as he approached in front of the Demacians, holding a man about the age of twenty. Jarvan knew that he was Demacian, for he has seen his face a couple of times, the prince assumed his name was Thorn Garvin.

"Swain," Jarvan IV shouted, slamming his hands on the table. "How dare you interrupt my father's speech?"

Swain gave a cold laugh and began talking. "Oh, I dearly apologize; however, someone would like to speak regarding the incident." He looked at Thorn Garvin as ordered in him to speak.

"I-It's true… I did murder all those Noxians in the mine," He began, biting his lip. "And then tried to frame it on Noxus…"

Chatter filled with the tone of confusion and questions, The Demacian king raised a brow.

"Oh? Who ordered you to do this?" The king questioned.

The man took in a deep breath and pointed at Jarvan. "It was him, prince Jarvan IV, the Exemplar of Demacia."

Chaos sprung at that moment, Jarvan beginning to rage. "What? I ordered so such thing!"

"We have a witness here, _Jarvan_, admit that you did it! You framed Noxus and you had ruined the image of Demacia!" Swain cackled out.

Jarvan IV grunted in annoyance as the Kalamanda officials cut the two enemies off.

"For the agreement, we'll delay it for now." They announced as Beatrice twitched her feathered head.

"Swain," The old king grumbled. "I would like Thorn Garvin to be released into Demacian's custody."

Swain spat in laughter and continued. "Not a chance! He is the key witness; we should not take him into either side!" The Master Tactician protested, grumbling after his words. Beatrice nuzzled his chin.

Jarvan III glared at the Master Tactician and burrowed his eyebrows into one. He grumbled to himself and then stared at his son. "Alright, we'll agree with this."

Swain cackled, "_Thank you, Jarvan the third_." Each word came out from the Noxian's throat was harsh and dirty. He grabbed the prisoner by the hand and departed, but just before he did that, the prince spoke.

"Deception," Jarvan cried in rage. "This is a lie, Swain. You made that man say all those words."

"Why would I make him say that?" Swain yelled out, pointing at his enemy. Jarvan was impressed by his lying skills.

"Troop," Jarvan hissed out, signaling his army to stand-by. "Stand by for battle!"

"Two can play at this game!" Swain screamed, signaling his troop to stay beside him. Everyone from the sidelines backed off in fear, running for their lives.

"Enough!" Jarvan III cried out, taking in deep breaths. He took a look at his son as he was forced to withdraw. Swain did the same thing and chuckled.

"I shall be departing now," He cackled again and took a step back. He paused and spoke once more. "And oh yes, congratulations on your marriage, Jarvan… Your wife is just _beautiful _and I heard that she's pregnant… Congratulations once more. It would be ashamed if… she miscarries and lost your _lovely_ children, now wouldn't that be the tragedy?"

Jarvan grunted in anger as Garen pulled him back.

* * *

**Three Months Later**

As the months passed by, Shyvana's belly began to expand. She can feel her whole body expanding too as well. It's been five months since she has been pregnant; she is currently not enjoying this. She was spellbound in the palace, she wanted to go out and explore Demacia and however, Vayne disagreed with that idea.

"But Shauna," Shyvana began. "I'm going to die if I don't get some fresh air."

Vayne listened her name as it has been called, she never allowed anyone calling her Shauna. However, Shyvana has been her only friend in such a long time, so she allowed only Shyvana to say her actual name, just this once.

"If you die, it's not my fault," Vayne answered. "However, that would be a bad idea."

Shyvana sighed and sat down on the sofa in the living room. "When do you think Jarvan will come back?" She patted her round stomach before her friend answered.

"In a month or so," Vayne answered, shrugging. "He sent you letters, what do you need to panic about?"

"I'm not panicking," The Dragon started. Her voice deepened. "I'm furious. He just left me only leaving a note telling me to drink a lot of milk."

"Milk _is_ healthy," Vayne commented, crossing her arms and nodding. Shyvana gave her an enraged look. "Look, when he comes back, you can rage at him all day long." She added, sitting down next to her friend.

Shyvana casted a glance at the arched window to her left, looking at the beautiful upper class houses that lie before her. Resetting her glance back to Vayne she smiled.

"I guess you're right," Shyvana stood up and headed for the exit of the living room. "Now, what do you want to do?"

* * *

News came in Kalamanda fast as the word of Thorn Garvin, the man who announced that Jarvan IV has commanded him to murder the Noxian miner in Kalamanda; was found dead in his cell a few days ago. The prince bit his lips when he heard the news, some refugees even claimed that the prince, himself, was behind this. Jarvan would often say that they 'misunderstood' everything and then head back to the campsite. For days, Jarvan hasn't slept well, knowing that Jericho was behind this.

"When I get my hands on that bastard, he's dead." Jarvan hissed.

"Calm down," Quinn suggested. "So what if he's up to something? We can't stop him unless you know what's going on." Valor was twitching his head.

Jarvan sighed and nodded. "That's correct," He began. "However, if we don't act now then someone might get hurt…" He voice pursuing into another direction and eventually died off.

"Well a battle isn't going to solve anything," Quinn countered. "You'll just be sending innocent people into the battlefield without having a plan. I can go scout the Noxus part of Kalamanda for more information, _if_ you want."

The prince thought for a moment and nodded. "Sure, make sure you don't get caught."

Quinn laughed as if she was playing pin-the-tail-on-Hecarim without the blindfold; she took a gaze at Valor and chuckled. "As long Garen isn't there, we'll be fine."

The Eagle let out a terrifying cry.


	19. Chapter 19: Lies at its Finest

The Demacian Scout groaned in slight annoyance as she hid behind an alley, despite the fact it was only afternoon, the narrow passage was ebony and cold.

_The perfect place for someone to spy upon another… _Quinn thought, giving a small giggle to her mental comment. Gazing up to the blue sky, she spotted the beautiful Demacian eagle soaring through it, as if he can slice the atmosphere apart. _Oh Valor, this isn't the time to show off. _

"… What are you doing here?"

Quinn jolted as a pair of hands clutched onto her stomach and mouth. She panicked as she kicked backwards. The hands released her with a low grunt.

The Scout spun around and aimed her weapon at the culprit. She raised a brow, confused. "_Talon…?_" She quickly lowered her weapon, running toward the assassin's side. She then realized she kicked him in the place no men want to be kicked. Talon was on the ground, grunting.

"I knew leaving without the cup was a… bad idea." Talon forced out as the pain died down.

"Why did you grab onto me?" Quinn demanded, she was stammering like a baby.

Talon sighed in frustration as he stood up. "You were going to scream-"

The Half of Demacia's Wing snapped, "Well I can control myself, _thank you very much._" She can feel her cheeks burning.

The assassin chuckled darkly as he changed the topic. "Anyways, answer my previous question."

Quinn brushed the light dust off her uniform, "Various things," She answered simply.

"Oh? Like what?" Talon had his signature smirk on. Quinn can feel her ears heating up.

"What do you expect?" The woman asked. "I'm not a woman to betray the monarchy I live under."

Talon smirked and placed his arms around her waist. "Aren't you the most _interesting_ prey I've stumbled upon?"

Quinn bit her lower lip gently and shrugged. "Anyways, have you gotten the information yet?"

Talon nodded as he pulled out a document out from his cloak and handed it to the Demacian Scout. "Things are looking very bad. It might corrupt into a battle."

Quinn sighed. "I fear that," She commented. "I wonder if we'll have to fight against each other one day outside the Fields of Justice…"

The assassin tsk-ed, "Lady Katarina is opposing against Swain and LeBlanc, we'll be on the same side… _for now_."

The pale-skinned woman giggled like a child, possibly equivalent to Lux's signature laugh. "Well, at least your sense of romance increased."

He smirked. "I've been practicing."

Quinn's eyes narrowed. "Don't tell me tha-" Valor's cry suddenly interrupted the couple's sweet quarrel. She groaned and pulled herself out of Talon's touches. "I need to go now. Valor is sensing something coming our way."

The Noxian shrugged it off and frowned. "Alright," he muttered in annoyance. "You need my help escaping?"

The Demacian Wing shook her head. "I'll be fine, you don't need to worry."

"I'll see you soon-"

Quinn chuckled. "I hope."

* * *

The Prince of Demacia scanned through the document Quinn had just received, giving a slight approval with a nod.

"This will help us a lot," The prince commented with thrill. "Where on earth did you get this?"

Quinn hesitated for a moment, finally choking out. "I _know_ someone who knows a thing or two. But hey, I get benefits of it too."

Valor squawked.

"Shut it Val."

"Well this _someone_ knows more than I expected," Jarvan muttered. "This is all the information I need, thank you Quinn. This is so brilliant that… I might give you a promotion."

The Scout nodded in approval. "Sir, you're making me blush…" She joked, Valor squawked along. She stopped after a moment and cleared her throat. "Um, Prince Jarvan… I have a question."

Jarvan IV looked up in confusion and then went back to his document. "What is it Quinn?"

"When are you going back to Demacia?"

The prince stopped scanning from the document and stared at Quinn. After a long hesitating moment he finally spoke. "Soon, I hope-" He lowered his voice. "I want to see Shyvana again…"

"You know," The woman chirped. "You're quite a tendering loving husband."

"Well," The prince commented. "Shyvana _is_ my wife-"

"You should just go back to Demacia and spend some time with Shyvana soon," Quinn interrupted. "Your children are due _very_ soon."

Jarvan sighed, bobbing his head up and down. "I want to, but the king wants me to stay here-"

"That _is_ troublesome," Quinn muttered, interrupting the prince once more. "I shall be dismissed then." She walked out of the small tent, leaving a masked trail of anger behind her. _I was right, he is nothing like I imagined._

* * *

Jericho Swain stepped out of the large tent in the Noxus part of Kalamanda as LeBlanc approached him. Swain gave a small grin at the Deceiver.

"Hello Evaine," He greeted, Beatrice giving a squawk. "I can see you're doing well."

The Deceiver frowned. "Jericho my dear, I do remember I said that I disapprove of that name." She began, playing with the crystals floating above her staff.

Swain chuckled. "But you'll always be Evaine in my eyes."

LeBlanc was not assumed, frowning. But she simply brushed the compliment/insult off with a cough. "Always the charmer…"

The Purple-haired woman then formed a smile on her face; her eyes showed a strange form of lust showing that she will lead the conversation. "And I assume you've heard the news of Thorn Garvin?"

The General nodded, placing his hand on LeBlanc's delicate shoulders. "Of course I have, my dear. Gossip always spreads too quickly over Runeterra."

"And I hope that _satisfies _you?"

Swain nodded. "Of course, _everything_ you do satisfies me, _Emilia_."

The Deceiver frowned once more. "It's _LeBlanc_ to you," She clarified, stepping back. Her smile quickly regained back. "And I do not hope a war will corrupt because of this _argument_ between Noxus and Demacia."

The Noxian General chuckled as if he didn't understand LeBlanc was talking about. "What do you mean by _that_, my love?"

LeBlanc gave her alluring signature look and shrugged. "I don't know, Jericho. I don't know," She answered. "And make sure to say hello for Jarvan for me, will you? It's been such a long time since I've seen that bundle of joy_, _how old was he when we last saw him?" She paused to think. "Oh, he was thirteen! My, was he the charming young prince…" She added before leaving Jericho and Beatrice.

The name Jarvan made Swain wanting to hurl. Clutching his fist into a ball until his knuckles turned white, Swain muttered with a low whisper, "Of course Emilia, I will say hello to the prince for you, isn't that right Beatrice?"

Beatrice chirped a high cry as Jericho resumed back to smoothing out his raven's ebony black feathers.

* * *

The Princess of Demacia sighed as she strolled down the hallway with Vayne, who was gently taking her by the hand and leading her to the meeting room. Apparently, the council requested Shyvana to stand before them for a brief and unexpected chat. At first Shyvana didn't want to agree with this but Catherine insisted her to intend.

_"You'll learn from experiences,"_ Catherine said a few minutes back. _"And remember, you'll be in charge when Jarvan is out of Demacia."_

Shyvana hissed under her breath. "Damn you, Jarvan… Putting me in a tight spot like this-"

"Shyvana...?"

The mother-to-be looked up, slightly confused. "What is it?"

The Hunter pushed her glasses up. "We're here… I've been calling you for the past minute," Vayne explained. "Are you alright? You don't seem to be very _original_ today."

Shyvana sighed as she opened the meeting door. "I'm carrying two Noble Hybrids… I should be feeling sick sometimes…" She muttered under her breath and she quickly took her seat before the all the council members came. Vayne took the seat next to her, apparently, the council asked Vayne to join as well.

The High Council looked at Shyvana and smiled, "Would you like to call the meeting?"

Shyvana shook her head. "I'll be ready when you are."

"Very well then," The old man muttered. "Good day everyone and I would like to call the meeting in. Now you may be wondering why I invited the Princess and Miss. Shauna-" Vayne glared at him with annoyance. "-Vayne to the brief meeting… Of course you've heard of the news in Kalamanda, yes? And there are several reports claiming the honourable prince responsible for the collapse of the mine in Kalamanda, I would like you, Mrs. Lightshield, to talk about the crisis, and I do apologize for the last minute request, you must be _very_ busy taking care of your body. You _are_ pregnant with the prince's bundle of joy."

Shyvana felt uncomfortable for a moment, she cleared her throat and began. "Thank you High Council and oh yes, it's actually _bundles_ of joy. I'm expecting twins-"

The Council clapped, feeling slightly happy for the future of Demacia.

After the Council died down, she resumed back to her speech. "-Anyways, I believe my husband is not behind the incident of the Kalamanda mine. And of course, all of you are probably thinking the same thing, 'Of course she believes him, he's her husband.' I'm aware that he is my husband and soon father to my children; however, I'm not a woman to lie. I'm loyal to Demacia, and yes, the accident happened _right_ when Jarvan left for Kalamanda, but I'm sure it was a just a coincidence or it is possible that Jericho Swain has something under his sleeve and we know the current Leader of Noxus despise our beloved prince and city-state. I mean, come on, he kidnapped Prince Jarvan and was _almost_ successful into eliminating him."

Vayne stared at Shyvana who was talking with confidence. _Wow, you're really good at improvising. _

"And rumours said that Katarina DuCouteau has turned against Noxus, her _own_ city-state since she disagreed with Swain's ways. The reason why the King and Prince left for Kalamanda is to-"

"With all respect, my princess," One of the Councillors spoke. "But I do recall you saying that _Katarina DuCouteau_ has 'turned against her hometown', is that right?"

Shyvana nodded, slightly annoyed. "Yes, I do recall that I said that, is there something _wrong_ about it?"

"Yes, I actually do," The young male councillor continued, sighing. "Of course because of Miss. DuCouteau's behaviour, you _expect_ her to bring peace to Kalamanda with _us_?"

The Half-Dragon gulped and took a step back. "I say nothing about Katarina DuCouteau bringing back peace to Kalamanda with Demacia, but I do say; that might be a clever idea."

Uproar filled the room as Shyvana quickly interrupted loudly. "May I continue?"

The High Councillor nodded and told Shyvana to proceed.

"Thank you and I said _might_. It doesn't mean a yes, Benedict-" She sent a glare at the young man. "-Of course, Katarina is a dangerous woman with high potential in combat, and I do believe she has a kind heart within. However, this is not the case, the case is that people accused my husband is behind the Kalamanda mine that might corrupt into a war. In conclusion, I believe Jarvan is not a suspect at all. He's a wonderful person who cares about others more than himself and some of you should stop backstabbing each other with lies. Thank you."

The Council and Vayne clapped as Shyvana sat back down.

"Great job Shyv," Vayne whispered. "Not bad for a first timer."

Shyvana shrugged. "Improvising is my thing; I've been using it since I was a kid."

"Very admirable, Mrs. Lightshield, now moving on…"

* * *

Shyvana stared at the clock as time slowly past by, ignoring the Councillor's words and highly annoying quotes as she rolled her eyes at Vayne, who was not assumed (as usual), and grabbed a small piece of paper from the desk and scribbled a note to her and quickly passing it to her before anyone finds out.

_Do you know how long the meeting will last?_

Shauna glanced at it hastily and wrote some down before passing it back to Shyvana.

_Perhaps another hour, _if_ we're lucky. _

Shyvana endured a groan as she kept her back straight.

* * *

The Half-Dragon yawned as the meeting came to its end. She stretched her aching limbs and walk out of the door. Vayne quickly caught up after her long moment of napping in the meeting room.

"That was so stupid," Vayne groaned. "And I hate the Council."

Shyvana raised a brow. "I never thought you would hate so many things."

Shauna rolled her eyes underneath her shades. "I hate the majority of things that ever walked on Runeterra, especially monsters."

"Like Teemo?" Shyvana asked with confusion.

Vayne shook her head. "Not yordles-"

"Oh come on, Teemo is possibly the most annoying champion in the League," Shyvana interjected, expressing her feelings. "And not to mention his mushrooms-"

"I'm not talking about that little… _yordle_," Vayne interjected. "I meant true monsters that has horrible vivid powers."

Shyvana thought for a moment and chuckled. "Is it that Crimson Reaper?" She paused. "Was his name...uh, oh yes, _Vladimir_?"

Vayne paused for a moment as she can feel her body temperature rising. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She announced after a brief hesitation.

"I always see him walking in and out from your room," Shyvana commented. "Are you…"

The grim woman quickly shook her head. "I have no- I repeat, _**no**_- relationship with him!"

The Half-Dragon chuckled as she leaned on the wall. "If you don't worry about him, then why are you tense?"

Vayne sighed. "I have _enough_ with this! I'm going home," She clarified as her unusual pale skin began flush a bright red. "I need to do something."

Shyvana groaned. "But it's three in the afternoon," She protested. "It's the time of the day where it's too late to do anything while it's too early to finish anything!"

Shauna Vayne closed her eyes in annoyance. "Fine, I'm going out to _buy_ something," She said, walking down the hall. "I'll be back, don't run off."

The Half-Dragon laughed. "No promises!" She called back as Vayne was out of her vision as she walked back to her room slowly. While Shyvana was retreating, she didn't know someone was observing her every move, what can she say? She isn't the best with map awareness.

"This is getting very intéressant," The Duelist commented under her breath as she hid behind a marble column. Her almond shaped eyes observed the princess's round belly and frowned. "Isn't it, Shyvana?"

The Half-Dragon stared out of the window in confusion. _Was somebody following her?_ She easily shrugged it off and shook her head. "Nah…"

Fiora held her rapier and swung it with ease as Shyvana came in contact with the doorknob to Jarvan's bedroom. The door slammed as she slipped into the empty hallway, hoping her plan will fall into place.

_She vill pay, _Fiora thought, every step was getting furious by the moment. _I vill take vat I vant and nothing can stop me. _

She knocked on the door and put on her best smile.

"Coming…" Shyvana called out from the room, Fiora can hear her heavy feet dragging her to the entrance. The door cracked, Shyvana's face fell. "Oh… it's you."

"Hello Shyvana," Fiora greeted. "May I come in?"

Shyvana hesitated for a moment and sighed. "Yes, come in but keep your rapier outside."

Fiora chuckled. "Vell, of course-" She leaned her rapier against the wall. "-There, now everyone's 'appy…" She added as she stepped into the grand bedroom, leaning against the wall as Shyvana closed the oak door.

"Is there something you want Fiora?" The Princess asked, raising a brow.

The Duelist smiled once more. "It's about Jarvan-"

Shyvana quickly interjected. "I don't want you to tell me lies-"

"Jarvan isn't like the man you said he vould be," Fiora countered. Shyvana can feel her stomach turning. "You said he 'vas a good man with a heart, but in reality, 'e is like any man vho vants to escape t'eir wife."

The Half-Dragon blinked. "A-Are you trying to tell me that..." She gulped. "… Jarvan is _cheating_ on me?'

Fiora nodded in pity. "Rumours spread fast, non? And guess vat? He is cheating on you avec moi?"

Shyvana laughed for a moment, knowing that Fiora was pulling her tails. "If you want a laugh, go to Shaco, he has a shit ton of jokes."

The Duelist tsk-ed in annoyance as she circled around Shyvana, like Annie would be around Amumu. "You just don't get it, do you?" She began. "Jarvan doesn't vant you anymore."

The Half-Dragon hesitated for a moment before speaking. "Do you have _any_ evidence to show that Jarvan had intercourse with you?"

"T'ere is no need for evidence," Fiora explained, chuckling. "Ask Quinn and Vayne. T'ey saw vat 'appened _every single moment of it._"

Shyvana stumbled back on the ground, landing on a pillow. She was stuck between the words of Fiora and reality. _Which one is real?_

Taking a breath of air, Shyvana protested once more. "J-Jarvan… never said anything about you," She began. "He's loyal to me and-"

"Jarvan isn't loyal to you anymore," Fiora interjected. "The prince has been lying to you since the day you married to 'im. Let's face it, he doesn't vant a peasant like you, he only felt sympathy because 'e got you pregnant. And ven your babies are out, Jarvan vill exile you out of Demacia and let you die."

Shyvana can feel her body tingling, possibly cramping. "You… _liar_," Shyvana gasped out and then with her loudest voice. "Get out!"

Fiora chuckled and skipped out of the room. "Of course," She chanted. "Farevell, Shyvana." With the door closing, Shyvana grabbed onto the bed frame, trying to control her temper. _Don't worry Shyvana… Jarvan will never do that to you… Will he?_

Another cramping feeling emerged from her stomach, she groaned and panted. The door opened, revealing some Elite Guards whom she had worked with.

"Are you alright, Shyvana?" One said. "We heard screaming and-"

Shyvana shook her head. "Take me to the hospital!"She cried out, she gulped. "Please!"

And with that, her vision dimmed. Darkness corrupted her as if she fell into Nocturne's paranormal nightmare.


	20. Chapter 20: Premature Case

Hurray, I'm back. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

* * *

Shyvana flicked her eyes open to see herself in a hospital room alongside with a nurse. She raised a brow as her head ached. The nurse looked at Shyvana and smiled and then gazed back to the report in her hands.

"Hello," The nurse greeted. "How are you doing?"

Shyvana looked at her body, she was in white pajamas, her hair was released from her braid and she was lying on a double-sized bed. She blinked at the nurse and shrugged. "My head hurts and _how_ did I get here?"

The nurse looked up from the sheet of paper and placed it down on the counter. "Well, your highness, some members of the Elite Guard took you here. They said something about… you fainting and having massive cramps?"

Shyvana nodded. "Oh yes," then she remember her most important worry. "M-My children-"

The nurse paused. "I beg your pardon?"

"I had massive cramping before I got here," The Half-Dragon explained. "And I'm worried that my children are in danger and-"

"I'm still reading about your report," The Nurse interrupted. "You were just under the weather, take a long rest when you get home and remember to drink a lot of milk." She nodded in approval. "Milk is very important." She added.

Shyvana glanced at her nurse with confusion. "Alright… so about my children, are they okay or not?"

The nurse smiled slightly, "They're completely fine," She explained. "You just fainted; you'll be fine in a few hours and remember your monthly check-ups. They should be due in about four months-ish."

Shyvana's face softened. "Thank you," She rubbed her expanded stomach.

"I should leave you and rest," The medical assistant commented, picking up her clipboard and Shyvana's report as she left the room. "If your condition is stable like this, you can leave as soon the doctor comes to see you in a few hours." She opened the door with a squeaky creak, and then closing it with a soft slam.

The Half-Dragon's face fell afterwards, reminding of the small conversation Fiora had with her before her vision dimmed. _Was it true? Did Jarvan take the liberty of cheating on her with another Demacian woman? _And mostly importantly, _does Jarvan not love her anymore?_ She groaned in annoyance and dug her finger nails into the mattress so hard that she can almost feel her nails snapping in half. Shyvana knew that the majority of times she had encountered with Fiora, the Duelist will often lie between her teeth or cause as such chaotic drama as possible; however, this time Shyvana has this gut feeling (possibly a woman's intuition) that Fiora Laurent wasn't lying.

_ "Ask Quinn and Vayne. T'ey saw vat 'appened, every single moment of it."_

Fiora's annoying accent raced through Shyvana's mind. There was a slim chance of Fiora telling the truth; however Shyvana wasn't going to let this problem just slip. She wanted to know what the truth and with a nod, she vowed herself to solve this premature case.

* * *

Quinn sighed in annoyance as she stepped out in the Summoning Platform.

"Even in an emergency meeting in Kalamanda, they _have_ to summon me," Quinn mumbled as Valor swooped down and landed perfectly on her arm. "I really need a vacation." She added to Valor. The Demacian Eagle shrieked with only the Scout laughing. "Oh Val, you totally get me." _Now, to get back to Kalamanda... _The Scout thought to herself, trying to find her summoner so he could teleport her back to Kalamanda. Luckily, Jericho was summoned into the League for the next three days, so things won't be that chaotic now.

The Demacian Eagle gave a sudden cry and swooped up to the ceiling. Quinn groaned in annoyance. "Val," She cried out. "Can you for once stop being a show-off and come down here?"

The Eagle ignored his partner and flew toward the opposite direction. The scout sometimes just wants to rip Valor's feathers off, roast him alive and stuff herself with Eagle meat. Yes, she thought of it once. Quinn quickly shook her thoughts off and went off the find her missing partner (who was probably showing off again).

* * *

"Val, where are you?" Quinn cried through the semi-full hallways. She glanced at the summoners and asked them if they have seen Valor.

The summoners (and sometimes champions) shook their head and went back to their regular lives. The Scout was in fury.

"When I get my hands on that bird, I'm going to-"

"I know where your friend went." Someone interjected behind her.

Quinn quickly spun around to see the person who had seen Valor. She paused, it was Draven. She quickly spun around as her stomach wanted to her hurl her lunch out.

(Note: Welcome to the League of Draven. Dear Gordoth, you wanted some Draven, you're getting some Draven. You're welcome.)

The Scout forced herself to turn around and grinned, not smiled, grinned. "Hello _Draven-_"

"Not Draven," The Noxian interjected once more. "_Draaaaven-" _

"Haven't I gotten enough of Draven for a day or a _lifetime_?" Quinn asked.

"C'mon babe," Draven muttered. "You know you, or possibly _everyone_, want me."

Quinn hastily covered her mouth to endure her vomit, after a moment of hesitation she regained herself. "That sounded _slightly_ sexual and rather disgusting, yes… that was _really_ disgusting."

Draven frowned. "Oh well, I guess you don't want to know where your pet is."

"Where's Valor?" She demanded, stepping a small step towards him.

The Executioner chuckled as he brushed back his hair, his axe put back onto his belt. "Well, I _did_ see him roaming around in the Noxian corridor-"

"That bird ditches me for a six-eyed raven," Quinn interjected, groaning as she departed for the Noxian Corridor of the League. "Thanks Draven."

"It's not Draven, _Draaaaven_." He called out as he sighed, _nobody gets that right._

* * *

The Scout gulped as she took her first small, yet awfully loud, step in the Noxian Corridor, bracing herself for the Noxian champions she might encounter. She already encountered Draven, which was bad enough. But the one she fears to encounter was Darius, the older Blood Brother. Whenever Quinn sees him, she would rewind the memories of them on Summoner's Rift, where Darius would dunk her again and again until her team finally surrenders. Quinn shivered at her thoughts, right now, Valor was her main objective. She needed to find him before he causes any more ruckuses.

The empty ebony hallway made the Scout shivers as she wrapped herself in her traditional Demacian armour and continued the search. She glanced at the rooms with plaques on them with the Noxian champions' names listed in alphabetical order. She recognized the majority of them, _Cassiopeia, Darius, Draven, Katarina, LeBlanc, Morgana, and Sion_-

She stopped at Swain's room, for the lights were on. She gazed at herself with confusion as uproar poured into the hallway from the Grand General's room.

"Thank you for coming," Swain's voice pierced through Quinn's ear. "I do hope my proposal will satisfy you."

Quinn stopped what she was doing, forgetting about Valor and listened in.

Darius's voice was loud, "Make it quick, I have a match to attend."

"I would like you to form an alliance with me."

_What?_ Quinn thought. _Why does Swain want Darius to form an alliance with him? Katarina would have been a better selection._

"Hmph, perhaps," The Hand of Noxus muttered. "My question is why? It's not every day the General of Noxus would come up to a commoner and ask to form an alliance."

The Grand General chuckled. "Because, I want to _destroy_ Demacia and the prince himself… How much I _despise_ him. And I want control over Kalamanda."

"Weren't you the one who created the chaos in the Kalamanda mine?"

Swain chuckled. "I didn't, but you can say I'm _related_ to it."

There was silence until Darius's voice broke the silence. "Alright, however I have one proposal…"

Silence, Quinn looked confused.

"There's _someone_ outside." Swain muttered in annoyance, walking toward the door. Quinn gasped silently and tried to make a run for it, but the hallways are empty and straight as a line, she can't get away.

A pair of hands suddenly covered her mouth and waist as she was dragged into the next room quickly before Swain can open his door. Quinn fell onto the floor afterwards as the hands released her. The room was dark, only to be lighted with a candle. She looked up and sighed. Talon's rugged face shuns under the luminous candle as shook his head.

"Tal-"

The Noxian quickly covered her mouth with his slender finger, which unsurprisingly sort of turned Quinn on. The Scout fidgeted uncomfortable under his digit as they listened to Swain's voice outside in the hallway.

"What is it Swain?" Darius's voice asked. "Is there someone?"

"I _thought_ there was," Jericho muttered. "Must be my mistake, now shall we continue?"

The door slammed as Quinn exhaled. She then noticed Talon was sitting on her stomach. Making Quinn's face flushing the brightest cherry red as Talon pinned down her wrist to the floor.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered in frustration. Quinn looked away.

"I was looking for Valor," Quinn answered.

"You almost got caught by Swain," Talon interrupted. "Do you know _what _will happen to you if he gets his hands on you?"

The Scout's face hardened. "I was _almost_ caught," She commented. "And I don't need your help." She lied afterwards.

Talon tsk-ed as he pinned her down harder. "If I didn't take the liberty of shoving you into my room, you'll _probably _be dead by now."

"I was just looking for my bird," Quinn spat, wriggling under Talon's weight. With an intake of air, Quinn pushed Talon off her body, Talon falling onto the ground afterwards. She face then softens. "H-Have you seen him?"

Talon raised a brow. "I thought Valor was a girl-" He paused as the puzzle pieces came together. "-No wonder he's always around Swain's raven…" He added.

The Scout sighed. "I knew it, I _knew_ it. Val is ditching me for another female. This is _great_, I'm stuck in the Noxian Corridor and I can't find my best friend."

"Hey-"

"And I was hoping that he would be the ring bearer for my future wedding," Quinn continued on.

Talon sighed. "Quinn."

The Scout paused and stared. He _never_ said Quinn's name before, well not in front of her anyways. "Yes?"

The Noxian walked toward his closet and opened it. Quinn gasped as Valor swooped out and landed on Talon's arm.

"He's been a good boy," Talon muttered, handing him back to Quinn who nuzzled against Val's feathery neck. "He's actually better than I imagined."

"How… Where-"

"I found him in Swain's room," Talon interjected. "Apparently, the door was open and he was having this moment with Beatrice. Luckily, Swain wasn't in his room so I took him here and hid him in my closet when you were about to get captured by Swain. It was funny."

Quinn raised a brow. "What was funny?"

Talon scratched his head. "Nothing…"

She turned to Valor and sighed. "Don't scare me that again, alright? You own Talon an apology."

Val twitched his head at Talon; he didn't make a sound as he landed on the cabinet.

The Assassin shrugged. "Just don't get into another chaotic mess like this one, alright?"

Quinn chuckled. "Valor won't-"

"Not him, you," Talon interjected. "I can't always protect you."

The Scout started flushing. "I-I'm leaving," She stammered walking toward the door. She then stopped and turned to him, quickly walking back to him. She sighed. "Thank you." She placed her thin, yet plump lips on Talon's dry and chapped lips, a small peck.

The Assassin sighed afterwards. "Um, hey-"

"Yes?" The Scout looked confused.

"Don't do anything reckless." Talon's voice was stern.

Quinn chuckled. "What do you mean?" She seemed clueless.

Talon's eyes narrowed. "You know what I mean. I told you, I can't protect you forever."

The Scout sighed as she gave in. "I'll be fine; I know what I'm doing. I'm doing this for Demacia."

"You're willing to die for the sake of a city-state?" He asked, raising a brow.

"I vowed myself to Demacia when I wanted to achieve my dream of Knighthood," Quinn explained. "Wouldn't you?"

"You're young, you have a whole life in front of you," Talon muttered, ignoring her question. "And what will Valor do if you actually screw up?"

Quinn frowned. "I'll be fine," She repeated. "I just need to buy enough time for Valor to leave."

"This is why I hate Demacia so much," Talon spat. "You're willing to throw your live away for the king, a person that you probably will never meet."

The Scout narrowed. "I can't believe you would say that! I'm Demacian and I dedicated my life for the city-state I love. And yes, it's true; I'll throw my life away for a person. I would even switch place with my brother."

The hooded-man sighed in annoyance. "I can't believe this," He muttered under his breath. "You're so stupid sometimes."

Quinn's jaw dropped. "Alright then, do you want to break up?"

"Gah- fine, alright. Let's not talk about this again," Talon answered. "You nag too much anyways-"

"I hope you'll find a better woman than me," The Scout interrupted as the Assassin grabbed on hold to her wrist, squeezing it as it began to hurt Quinn. She glared at him and sighed. "I would throw my life away for you…"

She pulled away as Valor flew with her as she makes her hasty escape.

* * *

Shauna stared at the grocery bag and groaned as she shoved her Demacia bills toward the cashier and left the market place. She didn't want to shop, in fact, she _hated_ shopping unlike most women who would just waste sixteen hours of their lives a day to wander around and find anything new and affordable. But she couldn't bear to tell a lie, yes, the Hunter is starting to have a heart instead.

_"Is it the Crimson Reaper?"_ Shyvana's voice suddenly uproar and echoing through her mind. It made her stop and think for a moment. She wasn't the one to overreact and cause the drama. But the tension was killing her, she can't take it anymore. She remembered the ranked match she's attending tomorrow and apparently Vladimir will be on the opposite team. _Just what I need_, Vayne thought. _Seeing him after avoiding him for the past six months… Oh well, at least I can shoot him to death. _She nodded in agreement and shook the thoughts out of her head, and besides today isn't the time to think, she has a job to do.

"So have you heard? The prince's wife is in the hospital." A woman's voice interrupted Vayne's thoughts.

Another woman gasped. "Is she alright? What happened?"

"Rumours said she had a miscarriage-"

Vayne rushed to the hospital before the woman finished her comment.

* * *

Quinn jumped down from the ledge, sighing in relief. She stared at the Noxian Corridor entrance about fifty meters away and smirked. She couldn't believe she gotten so much information and made it out alive, she stared at her bird and frowned.

"You get a time out afterwards, Val." She muttered toward the Demacian Eagle who was staring back at her with emotionless eyes. She groaned as she took some paper and pen out of her pocket, starting scribbling on it. Valor soar in the air as Quinn continued her long note; she stared at Valor and signaled him to come back down. The Eagle flew back down as Quinn grabbed a string and tied the piece of paper around Valor's leg. "Just in case…" She looked at Valor and smiled as she walked toward the Summoner who delivered her here from Kalamanda.

"Hello Quinn," The Summoner said, smiling. "Are you ready to go back to Kalamanda?"

"About that," She muttered. "It only can transport only one living being one at a time right?"

The Summoner nodded. "That is correct, it also has a cooldown."

"Do you mind taking Valor back to Kalamanda first?"

"But, wouldn't you be first? The Champion comes first-"

"It's my choice though," Quinn interjected. "Just take Valor back to Kalamanda."

Valor looked at Quinn with his eyes as his best friend smiled back. "Don't worry Valor, I'll come back. I _promise._" She ran off without another word. The Summoner glanced in confusion as he began his summoner spell.

Quinn stared at the summoning beginning to occur; she smiled at the bird one last time as she bumped into someone. It was Darius who gave her a frown.

"Hello Darius," She greeted. "What can I do for you today?"

The Hand of Noxus frowned. "I need to ask you something."

Quinn nodded. "Oh sure-"

"In the courtyard," Darius interjected. "_Now_…"

"Of course," The Scout nodded in agreement. "I have all day." She glanced at Valor once more as his teleportation was completed.

_It's up to you now, Val._ She followed Darius to the courtyard.

* * *

Darius stopped as he came to the center of the courtyard, glancing at the champions walking by. Quinn stopped a few feet away from him.

"Well, what is your question?" Quinn asked as she acted slightly confused.

"Were you in the Noxian Corridor today?"

Quinn shook her head, innocent as Annie. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Apparently, you lost your bird," Darius implied. "Draven told me that you were heading toward the Noxian Corridor and I_ know_ you're having an affair with the Blade's Shadow."

Her eyes narrowed as Darius reminded her of her formal love. She quickly shook it off before she continued to lie through her teeth. "Of course I was scared when Valor disappeared. But I realized he was with Annie and Tibbers. And I was actually going toward the Freljord Corridor," She explained, lying through her teeth. "I was asking Ashe some questions."

"What questions?"

Quinn narrowed her eyes as she raised a brow. "Are you really interested in monthly menstruation? Because I can tell you a lot things about it."

Darius backed off. "No. But I-"

"Are you done with your questions," Quinn interjected. "I really need to go back to the Freljord Corridor to continue my conversation with Ashe. It was very interesting, she was about to go into-"

"I don't want to go into this," Darius interrupted, walking away. "I'll be going-" He lowered his voice. "-I don't be reported as a pervert…"

Quinn smiled. "Bye Bye!" She waved toward the Hand of Noxus farewell.

"I'll continue this with you later." His voice pierced through her eardrums, he was holding his axe in a strange way.

She laughed as she prepared herself to the worst.


	21. Chapter 21: Misdirection

This chapter contains many scenes; I'm jumping back and forth a bit. I also apologize for not updating that much and do please note that Shyvana and the characters who are currently in Kalamanda right now, will be not in this chapter.

Thank you.

**Warning**: Vayne and Talon is a _little_ OOC.

* * *

"Welcome back Darius," The Bird-man greeted as the Hand of Noxus joined him for afternoon tea. "I assumed you found something about Quinn."

"Actually," Darius started, pushing the cup of tea away from him. Swain quickly frowned at that gesture. "I found nothing fishy about her."

"You didn't find anything _guilty_ about the Demacian Scout?" The General of Noxus abruptly asked.

"I didn't see anything fishy about her." Darius muttered, sitting down on the Ionian crafted chair.

Swain nodded as if he agreed and understood with Darius's response. "Ah yes, the whole menstruation chat, no?" He let out a soft chuckle afterwards.

Shuddering, Darius quickly took his sudden horrid images out of his mind. "I don't wish to be reminded of that, Jericho."

The Raven twitched her delicate head as Swain shrugged. Placing his cup down, he began, "Of course, for the _alliance_-" He then muttered to his precious bird. "This will be over soon Beatrice, don't be impatient." Beatrice squawked. "-So tell me," Jericho resumed back to the conversation. "Did your brother and Vladimir take care of the bird and the Intuition's magic?"

Darius muffled, "Yes we did. However, there is still a back-up generator we still need to disable in order for the plan to be complete and-"

Swain shook his head. "That is not needed," He interjected. "Now, you must bring the bird back to Noxus, and remember, no killing until I say so-" Beatrice let out another high-pitched cry. "-Oh yes, make sure the bird is in a good environment. Beatrice doesn't want her company to be uncomfortable, isn't that right?" The Six-Eyed Raven nuzzled her head against the General's chin.

The Hand of Noxus rolled his eyes. "I was hoping to have a luxurious bird for dinner tonight." He joked in a monotone voice. Clearing his throat, he got up from the antique chair. "I must depart." He added quickly after.

"Yes," Swain muttered. "And before you do that, I have another request for you."

The Hemomancer stared at the cocky Noxian, rolling his bloody red eyes. "Draven, my… _friend_," Vladimir began, pointing at Valor. "Why are you poking the bird?"

Draven looked up from his actions and let out a hearty laugh. "Is this thing dead or not?" the Blood Brother asked, showing Valor to the Crimson Reaper.

Vladimir jumped back in disgust. "It's not dead; you knocked it out unconscious twenty minutes ago. And Jericho will kill us if he finds out the bird is dead."

The Blood Brother raced his hand through his hair. "Man, I'm good."

Rolling his eyes once more, Vladimir placed the Demacian Eagle in a cage. "Now since the magic has been temporally disabled by LeBlanc's powers. Quinn cannot teleport out of the Intuition of War-" Then he licked his lips. "-Neither can Vayne." He quickly added.

"Thank for your tip but Vayne isn't really my type," Draven hastily replied. "Someone more like Ahri or Sarah will be more delightful."

"I'm surrounded by idiots…" Vladimir muttered. "Let's move out, I'm sure we wasted enough time here." Draven grumbled something under his breath as he grabbed the cage containing the rare Demacian Eagle.

Quinn stared at the window as the candle's flame flickered against the room, revealing her milky skin in an orangey colour. Her blue cloak was wrapped against her body for warmth, acting like a blanket.

As she continued to scribble down her thoughts in her journal, memories and flashbacks of today returned into her mind. She groaned as the thoughts overwhelmed her feminine mind. Continuing to scribble, she took in multiple inhales and exhales.

"Let it go, Quinn," She told herself. "You're a Demacian soldier, you shouldn't let emotions overwhelmed you. Isn't that right, Val-" She rapidly pause her sentence and sighed. Another moment of hesitation as she wrote down in her journal:

_I have this feeling, Valor is in trouble. _

It's been at least two hours since Valor has gone through the teleportation skill and if Jarvan had received the letter, he should have sent Valor back with a response. Quinn thought for a moment of all the possibly delays with the response. One, Jarvan might be still thinking of a response. Two, Valor could be showing-off to a by-standing female bird (and forget about the plan Quinn carefully planned for the past three weeks) or three, Valor had an accident. The Scout closed her journal, muttering to herself. There can be more possible reasons, but she knew Valor better than anyone, and if she had learnt anything about being with Valor, it's that Valor will not disobey anyone (unless it's Garen, he hates Garen).

Grabbing her helmet as she made her way to the door, she knew Noxus was behind this. And when she gets her hand on the General of Noxus, she's going to-

_**Knock.**_

Quinn stared at the door with confusion as she opened the door, aiming her crossbow at the door.

The Blade's Shadow stared at her with his signature glare. Quinn's heart skipped a beat as she vaulted back.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked after long moment of hesitation. "If you're trying to prove me wrong then-"

"Valor's gone again, isn't he?" Talon interrupted. The Scout looked at Blade's Shadow, wondering if he can read minds.

"Yeah, but-"

"No time to explain," Talon interjected. "Swain has something under his sleeve. So, this is the first and last time I'm going to say this-" He then lowered his voice. "I need your help."

Quinn shrugged. "Do I get Valor back?"

The Assassin nodded, rolling his eyes. "Yes, you can get your precious bird back."

Squealing, Quinn wrapped her arms around Talon. "Thank you, thank you! Did I mention thank you?"

Talon quickly pulled her away, dusting his outfit. Quinn coughed awkwardly afterwards. "Uh, sorry," Quinn mumbled. "It's just that-"

"You want Valor back, I know," Talon groaned, finishing Quinn's sentence for her. "Now, just don't screw up like last time."

The Scout frowned. "If you didn't interfere with my fight last time, everything would have been better." She countered.

Talon huffed under his breath. "If I didn't _interfere_ with your battle, you could have lost an eye and an arm," He grumbled. "And you would have been joining your brother." He added, crossing the line. Quinn gasped.

"Don't you dare putting my brother into this," She interjected. "He's my biological twin brother!"

Talon rolled his eyes. "I research a woman's background before I start dating her-" He clarified.

"Or begin to start to have special physical relationship?" Quinn estimated.

"That," Talon began. "That is deep."

Quinn bowed. "I learnt how to write literature," She then snorted. "Unlike you…"

The Assassin tsk-ed in annoyance, "This is getting personal." Talon muttered.

The Scout rolled her eyes, "Well, if you didn't insult the person I've longed love, I don't think this conversation is going to get personal."

"It was true that you were going to die if I didn't block that shot for you."

"I didn't need you to save me," Quinn snapped. "I rather die than to endure your spoiled personality."

"This is why I dislike you so much," Talon countered. "I just offered my aid to save your 'stupid' partner and all you do is insult me."

"If you dislike me then why did you ask me to go steady in the first place?" Quinn questioned.

Talon grumbled, "I pitied you."

And then, Talon could feel the slightest bit of his body fidgeted, he didn't understand why. Quinn, on the other hand, can feel the rage, locked deep in a vault inside her, bursting and released into her immune system.

The Scout clutched her hand into a fist, so tight that her hand was turning white. She closed her eyes, imagining the happy moments of her young life, hoping to find a positive mood away from the anger.

"Oh." After the long moment of hesitation and thinking was all Quinn can spew out. "Well, alright," She continued after getting a strange glance from Talon. "Let's… just find Val."

The Noxian blinked in confusion, possibly the first time in his years of an assassin was he this confused. "Right..."

Quinn nodded sluggish as she closed the door behind her. "What's the plan?"

Talon leaned into her ear, "Apparently, Swain wants to take over Kalamanda, and from a witness, he had been seen with a couple of Noxians, like Darius, possibly creating alliances. And I also heard rumours that Swain has asked one of the Noxian champions to capture a Demacian champion in order to complete one of the phases, of course, since the magic was disabled for the moment, and no one can get out. The only two Demacian champions in this location are you and Shauna Vayne."

"Hold on," Quinn muttered before Talon could continue. "You're saying that Swain might be onto something-"

"He's always been up to something."

"But, capturing a fellow champion," Quinn began, the feeling of pity grew. "Isn't that too harsh?"

Talon felt like he was talking to a six year old. Nonetheless, he shook those feelings behind. "I captured you in Noxus a couple of times; I don't see you complaining about that."

"That was before I joined the League," Quinn explained. "And if he was going to capture me, wouldn't it be against the rules of the League?"

"Rules are meant-"

"To be broken," Quinn quickly finished. "I know. Seriously, have you got anything better to say?"

Talon ignored the last sentence; he grabbed a small square object from his pocket and slapped it behind Quinn's ear.

"Ow," Quinn winced; reaching for the device, Talon quickly stopped her.

"Don't touch it," He ordered. "It's a microchip that records sound and tells me your current location. In case you've gone missing, I'll know where you are, got it from Heimerdinger, and besides I thought it would be polite to test it out for him."

"Sure, let's use me as a test subject." Quinn grumbled under her breath.

Talon looked at her with satisfaction, "And also, when you touch the chip, you can instantly communicate with me."

The Scout slowly brushed her hand against the back of her ear, stopping as she came across the Piltoverian-made gadget. Dropping her hand, she looked at the Assassin. "Thanks."

Talon simply brushed the compliment off. He didn't say anything nor did he make a sound, the quiet steps of the Assassin pounded away in Quinn's mind.

"I'm also sorry for insulting you," Quinn added with the softest tone she could create.

The Assassin looked at her with confusion. "What?"

Quinn waved her hands as if she was getting rid of the apology. "Nothing, I didn't say anything."

The Shadow stared at the girl, then turned away, beginning to walk in a rather hastily pace. Quinn began to think as she followed the Assassin's steps, she looked up at him, tracing his body figure as her body beginning to fluster with embarrassment. No matter how many times she tried to remind herself that they aren't together anymore, she always has this unknown emotion inside her that would often penetrate her ribcage and chest cavity, and as a side effect, a part of her body would sometimes change temperature.

"You've been quiet," Talon whispered, unaware that he interrupted with Quinn's trail of thoughts, "Really quiet..."

Looking up, the Scout stared at the Assassin as her body began to burn, especially her lower part of her body and ears. "I've lately been... _thinking_ it's no big deal." She said, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Have I told you of the spirit of the League of Legends?" Talon questioned, leaving Quinn dumbfounded.

"What?" The Demacian Soldier asked after her moment of being dumbfounded. "You mean Thresh? The annoying, yet slightly attractive, Chain Warden…"

"No," Talon muttered. "Every... Uh, what day is it today?"

"Wednesday."

"Every Wednesday," Talon continued. "A ghost will come out of the blues, lingering this hallway and moaning for companionship; and rumours say that it is attracted to females with brownish-hair."

Quinn stared at her hair, covered by her helmet. "I'm not a brunette, I'll be fine, and stop joking with these horror stories. You know I'm a-"

"Quiet." The Assassin suddenly ordered, placing his slender finger on Quinn's lips. For a second, Quinn had this feeling that she could taste chocolate on Talon's digit.

The Scout blinked, gazing at the Noxian, and quickly shaking her head. "What's-"

The Noxian quickly glared daggers towards Quinn. A haste sensation of fear overwhelmed her.

"What's the next thing on the list?" A (rather annoying) voice boomed across the hallway.

Quinn knew that sound anywhere, the most annoying sound in Runeterra, belonged to the cockiest man she met, Draven.

"Hush, you arrogant buffoon," another voice, smooth as velvet, snapped. "Someone will hear us."

"Vladimir..." Talon whispered to himself, listening closely as he dragged Quinn in the Janitor's Closet.

"Hey-"

The door slammed with a loud thump as Talon shoved Quinn into bottles of detergent. The soap soaked Quinn's clothing as she looked in disgust.

"It's going to take days to get this off..." She complained, standing up.

"It's better than getting caught." Talon explained, leaning his ear against the door.

"Come on, Vlad," Draven's voice pierced through the door. "What's the plan?"

"Don't you listen in those meetings?" Vladimir asked in grim.

"Ha, I'm Draaaaven, I don't need to Lee Sin," Draven joked, leaving Vladimir rolling his eyes. "Get it? Lee Sin... Listen?"

"Humorous," The Crimson Reaper mumbled. "Now Draven, my... um-"

"Saviour," The Cocky man interjected. "Wait no, Emperor."

"Can we continue with this plan?" Vladimir asked, ignoring Draven's rude intrusion.

The Assassin quickly jumped back as he looked at Quinn, half-drenched in detergent. "Take off your clothes."

"What, no!" Quinn whisper-shouted, quickly wrapping herself with her arms.

The Assassin ignored her comment as he pinned her to the floor, trying to get at least her helmet off as Quinn struggled to keep her virginity. After moments of struggling, Talon finally managed to tear her breastplate, cloak, weapon and helmet off.

"Why do Demacians always wear five layers of armour?" Talon mumbled, ripping the final layer of Quinn's clothing.

With all her might, the Scout used her arms as support as she pushed the Assassin away. He fell back on his bottom with a thump as Quinn peeled her body off the floor. She stared at the Noxian with slight disgust before leaving a cherry red mark (and three narrow scratch marks) on his left cheek. The Assassin traced the mark the woman had left him, rolling his eyes as if it was no big deal.

"Get with the act," He hissed quickly. "Or else they will know what's going on."

Quinn raised a brow. "Wh-"

Creeping quickly, Talon smacked his lips against hers. The Scout was furious, no, surprised. Out of all the days he would try to penetrate her, he just had to pick the strangest time to do it. And actually, this is the first time they've actually kissed directly to the lips.

The Scout closed her eyes, wrapping her long arms around Talon's neck as the hatred emotion called rage washed away rapidly from her body, as fast as it takes Tristana to take down a lane with two Phantom Dancers, an Infinity Edge, Berserker's Greaves, full-stacked Bloodthirster and her Rapid Fire ability (Note: I do use this build and it's _amazing_, and I rarely do play ADC [I'm more of a Support Summoner] but I usually get fed with this build, though I always get focus, no matter, ROCKET JUMP. Anyways, give my build a try or stick to your own build; and, now BACK TO THE FANFICTION-).

_**Creak. **_

The door cracked open, Quinn quickly shielding her eyes from the sunlight as she removed her hands from the Assassin's neck.

"My, my," Vladimir chuckled as the sight of their lovemaking. "I apologize for interrupting, but I did sense the blood flowing of another creature."

Draven's head poked in as he begins to laugh. "Talon, I never knew you liked to have sex in a Janitor's Closet than in a bedroom."

Talon broke the kiss and shrugged. "Urges," He explained. "Found a girl and dragged her in the closest room I can find available."

Quinn covered her face quickly, trying to keep the rest of her dignity.

"Ah, Quinn," Vladimir greeted. "How are you, my dear?"

The Scout shrugged, "I'm okay..." She muttered under her breath.

"You're about to have intercourse and you're feeling okay?" Draven asked. "I thought you should feel horny." Laughing to himself once more, "Or is that Talon isn't satisfying you?"

The Noxian Assassin gave a glare toward Draven. "Can we have some privacy- Never mind, let's just go to your room."

Quinn nodded in agreement, incompletely unaware what's going on.

"I'll explain later," Talon whispered, biting on her ear. Making it seems that they're in love, "Alright?"

The Scout repeated her actions as she began to dress.

"Oh no, stay," Vladimir insisted. "Draven and I were about to leave anyways. We apologize for interrupting."

"I didn't regret opening the door..." Draven explained.

"ANYWAYS, good day," Vladimir quickly interjected. "Do have a good day, yes?" He then pulled Draven down the hall.

"Ow!" Talon and Quinn watched Draven getting dragged down the hall.

The Assassin sighed in relief, staring at the Demacian, who quickly covered herself with her breastplate. "Put on your clothes," He mumbled softly. "We're leaving."

Quinn didn't question as she rapidly put on her drenched breastplate, crossbow, cloak and, mantle. She shivered, "I think the soap is getting dry." Commenting as she slipped into the hallway. The Noxian stared at her and sighed, dragging her back in the Janitor's Closet, letting go of her wrist as he began to toy with the equipment.

"Can you stop playing?" The sandy-brown haired woman demanded. "I thought-"

A sudden blast of water interrupted Quinn's complaint, drenching her even more. A second wave came along as she began to gag, closing her eyes, spitting water out of her system and felt a strong draft. The water died down when she fell to the ground, due to the water's impact and pressure.

Talon twisted the nozzle and nodded in satisfaction. "That will do." He added, placing the equipment back.

Taking a deep breath, the Demacian woman coughed, sending sharp dagger at her former lover's way. "What was that for?" She spat, getting the liquid out of her boots.

"Soap is a pain to clean when it's dry," Talon explained. "And I can't stand your whining."

"You should've told me earlier," She muttered to herself. "Now I need to change."

Talon rolled his eyes, "We don't have time for this."

"If I catch a deadly fever, I blame you." The Scout threatened, acting like a spoiled brat.

Sighing, Talon shook his head. "Fine, Hurry."

The Scout removed her mantle; at least not all her hair was drenched in water.

* * *

Vayne huffed as she placed her delicate crossbow on the double-sized bed, rolling her eyes after she readjusted her body from the bed to the floor. She let out a small sigh as she removed her red shades, casting a horrid glance at the open window.

"Stupid announcement," She blew her hair away, allowing her vision to grow back. "Now I'm stuck in the League of Legends with a Hemomancer less than fifty feet away-" She paused and thought for a moment. "-At least I don't have to compete in that match tomorrow. I can finally relax..." She let out the slightest laughter sound from her throat and stormed to the bathroom.

Grabbing a few clean towels, a rose-scented candle and a bottle of purple coloured liquid, she decided to take a long and possibly the first time (in a very long time) relaxing, bath. Stripping out of her ebony jumpsuit, she quickly wrapped herself with a towel while pouring the lavender liquid into the boiling water.

Bubbles began to foam, indicating Vayne that she could jump into the bath without worries, the Hunter slowly slid into the bath, the fragile spheres tickling the bottom of her feet.

"This is... decent." Vayne muttered, staring at the ceiling, the water rocking like miniature tsunamis against her silk skin.

A sudden rumble vibrated the bathroom, the surface of the water spilling over the tub. Vayne stared at the wall with confusion. A bottle fell from the medicine cabinet.

She shrugged as she scrub soap on herself. "Must be Summoner Badger and Sejuani ranting on and trying to kill Teemo…" She muttered.

"**Teemo, get your ass here,**" Summoner Badger's voice cringed into Vayne's ears. "**Come back here, I still need to rip your small intestine-**"

"**And large**," Sejuani interjected. "**Don't forget the brain too!**"

"**Yes,**" Badger cried out. "**NOW COME BACK HERE AND LET ME FEED YOU TO THE UNCAPTIVATED KOG'MAW!**"

(Another Note: Summoner Jay Badger is an OC belonging to HoneyBadgerDC, he has great, and humorous stories. Nice guy… Nice guy- Thanks Badger.)

"Agai-"

Before Shauna can finish her sentence, the wall exposed the outdoors burst open, dust blowing as it covered the scene of the outdoors. Vayne ducked her head underwater hastily in slight shock. Pausing for a moment, she poked her head out of the water, grabbing the nearest clothing-like material, which is a silk bathrobe, next to the bathtub.

As the dust died down, Vayne's wet hair covered her exposed her body as she instantly slipped the robe on her body.

"Haha," a familiar voice cried. "That was amazing! I could never do that if Caitlyn was watching over me!"

Vayne raised a brow, pausing for a moment. "Vi," She started. "Why the fuck would you punch through my wall?"

The Enforcer's body pierced through the thin dust particles. "If you hit a wall, hit it hard!" She announced. She was chuckling afterwards as the dust completely disappeared.

"Were you're aware that I was taking a bubble bath?" Vayne snapped.

The pink-haired woman shrugged. "Couldn't care less," She commented afterwards, kissing her gauntlets with happiness. "These bad boys are amazing, thanks for the tone-up Vlad!"

Vayne jolted back at the name 'Vlad', she looked at the Piltoverian woman with disgust. "The Hemomancer told you to break my wall?" She asked in confusion.

"Not intentionally," a voice soothed Vayne's panic. "But it was true that I helped her with her gauntlets, my dear."

"What do you want, Hemomancer?" The Hunter spat with annoyance. "I'm already tired of you following me wherever I go."

Vladimir jumped into the scene, chuckling. The Piltoverian woman quickly fleeing afterwards as Vladimir began to smile. "Oh Shauna, I do _not_ stalk you, admiration… is a better term."

Rolling her eyes, Vayne crossed her arms over her enlarged bosoms. "Alright," She continued. "What do you want?"

The Crimson Reaper waltzed (well, that's what Vayne thought) across the wet bathroom tiles until he got her side. "You know me so well," Vladimir hissed into her ears. "I always wonder if we could know more of each other a-"

"This is getting sexual," Vayne interjected. "Don't get so close to me."

The man shrugged. "If that is what you wish Shauna-"

"_Vayne,_ my name is Vayne," The armour-less Demacian stared at the Hemomancer with annoyance. "Just because we were in the same team for a ranked game once, it doesn't mean you have the rights to call me what you want."

"But my _love,_" The Hemomancer started. "I helped you with your penta kill that day." He wrapped his arms around Shauna's well-toned stomach as he placed his lips against her sensitive neck, humming a lullaby into it. This really made Vayne uncomfortable, and yet, at the same time, relaxed, perhaps for relaxing than that bubble bath she just had. "And of course, for your penta kill, I had to sacrifice myself to the opposing support. What a shame." He added as he finished with his song.

The Hunter stared at the Hemomancer in confusion. "… I didn't deserve that penta." She finally muttered. "I didn't want it."

What was she saying? It was her first penta in ranked and she said she doesn't _want_ it?

_You're retarded_. Vayne thought to herself.

Vladimir chuckled once more as he dragged Vayne into the bedroom. "Now get dressed, I need to discuss something with you."

"What is the topic about?" She asked in confusion.

"It's a surprise," Vladimir smiled, Vayne shrugged. "Come on, we're going to take a lovely stroll in the League's Park."

"Why can't we discuss it here?" Questioned the beautiful Demacian woman, "I don't want to leave my roo-"

"Because _Vayne_," Vladimir interrupted. "I want to, and you should explore more places."

The Hunter sighed as she reached for the jumpsuit, quick as Heimerdinger can solve an equation; Vladimir grabbed the jumpsuit, tearing it with his claws. Vayne looked away from the scene of her clothing being ripped.

"What was that for?" She screamed, staring at her broken jumpsuit.

Vladimir shrugged. "Urges," He began. "And I also want you to wear this-" He reached into Vayne's closet and pulled out a pink floral dress.

"Ho-"

"No time for questions," Vladimir chuckled. "Come Shauna, we must make haste."

Vladimir left the room in silence. Vayne stared at the dress with confusion, she had always hated dresses, and not to mention the colour pink as well. Sighing in annoyance, since Vladimir just ripped apart her last spare jumpsuit, she quickly slipped the dress on (along with some of her personal belongings) and chased after Vladimir.

"You look beautiful my dear," Vladimir greeted, kissing the top of her hand. "And I must say your hair is gorgeous when it's untied."

Vayne can feel her cheeks flustering with a beautiful shade of red. "Uh…"

"Never mind," Vladimir interrupted again. "Now, let's explore the place, shall we?"

"But I don't have my crossbow," The Demacian began. _I do have a silver dagger…_ She thought to herself.

"We're not hunting for anything my dear," Vladimir chuckled. "We're only having a brief talk."

Vayne nodded as Vladimir sat on a bench. The Hemomancer gesturing a movement, telling Shauna to sit next to him, the hunter obeyed silently.

"So my dear, have you heard of the power outage in the League of Legends recently?" Vladimir questioned.

"Who hasn't?" Shauna quickly responded. "But… it's basically impossible to disable the power, only unless with a strong force of power, perhaps, like LeBlanc ca-"

She paused, quickly summing up the problems and connections. Mentally gasping to herself, she backed away from Vladimir.

"That reminds me," She coughed. "I need to leave, I have something to do."

"Are you leaving me so soon?" Vladimir muttered.

Vayne nodded before standing up. "I don't want to stay here any moment longer."

Vladimir laughed. "What do you mean, my dear?" He asked. _What an intelligent person you are, my love. _"Am I upsetting you?"

"You're the one who disabled the power, didn't you?" She demanded. "Possibly for a stupid Noxian plan, I can't believe I'm sitting here and wasting my time. You'll never away with this-"

Vladimir snickered. "Vayne, Vayne, Vayne…" His sudden personality changed as he began to suck the essences and energy out of her body.

Vayne felt a sudden draft as a pair of hands caught her from her fall. Before her eyes dimmed into paintings of blackness, she heard an alluring voice whispering to her. "I already have."


	22. Chapter 22: Paranormal Dreams

Yes, Yes. I am alive, I just gotten lazy, that's all. Now, again, this chapter stars our Demacian Scout along with the Noxian Assassin, Talon, and with a bit of Vladimir and Vayne.

I don't remember if I said that the majority (or all-) wanted the story to end happily. Personally, I like tragedies, but I'll go with the majority, and besides, who wants to see Jarvan or Shyvana taking care of their bundle of joys alone?

Oh yes, **HoneyBadgerDC** recently published a Vladimir X Vayne story called "An Open Vayne", check it out, it's very amusing and somewhat, romantic.

Also, I have one more announcement, after I finish Reverse Fairytale, I might start on a Vladimir X Vayne. I also think that I might reconsider it and write a Quinn X Talon, what do you guys think? (OR if you have another couple then you can suggest the couple to me)

That's it for now, thank you!

* * *

Quinn glanced in her closet in annoyance; there was no athletic clothing to wear. Growling under her breath, she heard Talon knocking on the door.

"Calm down." Quinn roared, smashing the door. "It's your fault spraying sewer water on me." She whispered to herself after.

Talon, who was outside of Quinn's room, gave a groan. "I don't have all day." He muttered to himself.

The Demacian rolled her eyes as she slipped into the loose cotton clothing that the League provided, grabbing her trusty weapon she headed for the door. "Vayne's bedroom is just down the hall, don't be such a picky person."

Rolling his devilish eyes as the Scout slipped out of her room, "Women take too long to change their outfit."

"It's hard to find something matching," Quinn complaint, offering her deadliest glare. "The summoners here aren't the best designers."

Talon shrugged as he began to walk, "I don't thi- _**Oof**__._" The ground caught him with an awfully loud thump. He realized Alistar was the one (along with Summoner Monochrome) who bumped into the fearless Assassin.

"Hello Ali." the Scout greeted, waving toward the massive Minotaur. Quinn knew Alistar from the back of her hands; they're been together in matches for quite a while. She would hate to get on his bad side. Turning to Monochrome, she smiled. "Hello."

"Greetings Quinn-" Alistar said back, helping the Assassin to get back on his feet. Talon grumbled in annoyance.

"Hello Scout," the young Summoner smiled. "And hello to you too, Talon."

'Stupid Minotaur' was what the Demacian heard from the Noxian Assassin. The Minotaur ignored the emotionless Assassin as Quinn went on.

"What's going on? Is something wrong?"

Alistar nodded. "Kog'Maw is on the loose and he's hungry," He explained. "The majority of summoners are running for their lives, and some are trying to find Teemo and feed him to Kog'Maw. He already swallowed some Hexplosives bombs, Tibbers, Pantheon's helmet-"

"Leona is going crazy," Monochrome interjected. "She said something about getting to see his face in years or somewhat."

The pink beast nodded in approval as he went back to his news. "-Morgana's pastries and finally, Monochrome's stuffed plushy animal collection…"

Talon, Alistar and Quinn watched as the Summoner fell to her knees. "He also swallowed my ursine cub!"

Alistar gazed in confusion. "Did you steal an ursine cub from its family?"

Monochrome bit her lip. "Well, during my travels in the Freljord, I spotted an ursine cub with his dead parents, probably killed by Lissandra's people-" She then giggled. "-I named him Ace and he's turning five next month, if HE SURVIVES THIS!" the summoner rushed out into the hallway, in search for the missing Mouth of the Abyss. "ACE, I'M COMING."

Talon shook his head. "And they call her a high council."

"Isn't she..." Quinn hesitated to find the perfect word. "Dramatic?" She finally spat out.

Alistar nodded. "Somewhat, yes, but she can cast nasty spells."

Talon groaned in annoyance, the two non-Noxians stared at the Assassin.

"Would you like a glass of water?" Quinn somewhat mocked.

"I want to leave and do what we must do."

Stepping back, the Minotaur chuckled. "I see you two are having a moment soon, I should depart-" He began to trample the floor before stopping once more. "And Talon..."

"What?" The man grumbled.

The massive Greek mythology-based creature exchanged a glance to the Assassin before declaring his words, "I'm not a professional, but I'm pretty sure you can milk those." He then trampled away to chase the fleeing summoner. It took a few seconds before Talon could figure out what Alistar meant, but seeing the Scout looking downwards, staring at her chest, made Talon understand everything.

"Well, then," Quinn muttered in embarrassment. Her cheeks were blushing with a beautiful shade of red, "That was awkward."

Talon took a look at the Scout, who was hiding her face in her cotton blouse. He can feel the slightest temperature change in his body. "Forget about it, let's move." He cut off his thoughts.

Quinn nodded after Talon took his glance away.

"H-Hey..."

Talon paused at the soft sound, twisting on his heels as he glanced at the Maiden with emotionless efforts. "What is it?"

The Scout paused for a moment as she began to fidget with her digits. The Assassin quickly knew that she was hesitating with the nervousness emotion. "Speak," He demanded. "I don't have all day."

"Well," Quinn jolted out, hesitating for a second. "About that time..."

"Be specific," Talon ordered. "I can't read minds."_ Especially yours- _He murmured into his thoughts.

"That moment when we're in the Janitor's clos-"

"It was all an act," the Assassin rolled his eyes, as if he was talking to a six year old. "Can't you see? Vladimir has the ability to sense people's heart beats. When we're in the room, he could sense us. So I quickly unsuccessfully seduce you so Vladimir and that other guy-"

"Draven, his name is Draven." Quinn interjected.

* * *

**Meanwhile outside of the League of Legends**

Draven suddenly stopped his route, staring at the skies of Valoran. The Hemomancer glanced from the Hunter in his arms and then to the Noxian, who suddenly dropped the bird cage.

"What is it?" Vladimir questioned.

"It's _Draaaaven_," The Blood Brother whined. "_Somebody_ is saying it wrong."

* * *

Talon quickly ignored his former lover's interjection. "-Whatever, he wouldn't realize that we're spying on them. You stupid little girl, can't you use your brain once in a while?"

"Oh," Quinn felt dumbfounded, only wanting to hide her face in a pillow.

_Well sort of an act._Talon told himself in a mental form. "Now, let's go. Swain is hot on the pursuit."

The temperature in Vayne's bedroom dropped dramatically when Talon stepped in, shivering, he smudged his greasy gloves against his arm, hoping his body temperature will rise. He found it somewhat strange to see Shauna's door unlocked as Quinn smashed the door open.

"Eh, whoops?" Quinn gave a quick apology afterwards.

Talon muttered in annoyance as he searched for any evidence.

"This isn't a murder scene," The Scout muttered after a long moment of searching. "There isn't any blood."

Staring at the torn jumpsuit lying on the cold wooden floor, Talon shrugged at the Scout's useless opinion. "Great…" He muttered. _Just what I needed after a conversation with a whiny Summoner and a Minotaur…_

The Noxian took a quick glance at the Scout, who was from a commoner family, and growled an unknown sentence under his breath.

Observing the scene for a significant period of time, he hastily accessed into the bathroom, which was much breezier than the bedroom itself. Talon stared at semi-cold bath as he removed his glove, quickly dipping his hand into the water. He can feel the bubbles tickling against his rough skin.

Quinn was quickly behind Talon's trail, it didn't take her long to spot the broken wall. "What happened in here?"

"She was taking a bath," Talon estimated. Trying to ignore the pictures in his mind, he examined the bottles beside the tub. "Vayne must been interrupted when the hole was created-" He suddenly paused and stared at the Scout. "If only you haven't wasted your time changing your clothing…"

Quinn arched her brow, "I beg your pardon?"

"If you haven't wasted time trying to _match_ your stupid clothing, she wouldn't be kidnapped!" He yelled out, trying to get a grip of himself.

"You can't blame me for everything!" Quinn countered, trying to defend herself against the Noxian. "Just because you spilled detergent all over me-"

"Stop repeating about the detergent," Talon snapped. "I can't stand it when people repeat themselves."

The Scout crossed her arms and pouted, continuing to give daggers at him. "I'm not interested in your dislikes, and can you stop whining for a minute? That would be a beautiful moment of silence." She ended up screaming with her high-pitched voice.

Talon can feel the rage build within him, assuming that Quinn will just blab on about her complaints, he simply ignored her, hoping to find more evidence to where Noxus might have taken Vayne to captivity.

"Are you listening?" Quinn questioned afterwards, slightly demanding for his attention.

Talon shrugged. He watched the woman's eyebrows twitching, she was getting frustrated.

"For the love of Demacia," The Scout roared, losing her temper and patience. "I'm done with this. I rather be kidnapped by Noxus and get experimented on as a test subject than to endure your _obnoxiousness._"

Placing his glove back on, he cursed under his breath. "I haven't seen you this stupid since the last match we've went in a match together-" He began, ticking Quinn off second by second.

Being interruptive as ever, she snapped, "_Hey_, that summoner didn't know how to vault properly, and she didn't know how to ADC!"

"-What _great _co-operation," Talon groaned with sarcasm. "Your score was two, fifteen and three!"

"Again, it wasn't my damn _fucking_ fault!"

"This was your entire fault, and it's also your fault that your brother died! You should have died along with him!"

Talon has crossed the line, again.

The Scout's mouth turned completely dry, she was unstable, she wanted to cry, and she wanted to avoid him for the rest of her life. The Assassin can feel her body shaking with fear.

Talon can feel the wrongdoing inside him, he knew again, he went too far insulting the poor Demacian. "I'm-"

Quinn quickly stopped him with a gesture of her palm. She shook her head, "N-No more…" She finally gasped out. "I don't…"

"Look, I went a bit too far-"

"Honestly," Quinn muttered in tears. "You went over the line! You _know_ that incident has been plaguing me since I was young, you _know_ I will turn weak like this, you _know_ because you saw what happened to me before! Yes, it was _my _fault Caleb died. The creature wouldn't spare his life! I don't want it to be like this, but what choice do I have? I…" She hastily fell to her knees in pain. The cold floor caught her with a thump. "You're right… Maybe I _should_ have died with my brother, or _at least _switch places with him…"

"I-"

"Don't speak, stop it…" Quinn choke out, a deep guilt engulfed her, blocking her ability to speak afterwards. Before long, Talon found the Scout bursting into tears, hiding her shame within her arms.

Grumbling under his breath, Talon whispered a word to himself as he patted the girl on the head. Let's just say that he isn't the best when it comes to sympathy.

"There, there. I'm sure you'll have the heart of forgive and forget." He said, improvising on the spot. _Smooth_…He thought to himself with sarcasm.

Quinn screamed into her palms, and when she looked up at the guilty Noxian, streams of tears poured down like an overflow river. Closing her eyes once more, she stood up and began to take small steps away from the Noxian as her back was pressed against the wall beside the gaping cavity on the wall.

Talon expected the sobbing woman to say something soon, however, she didn't. He didn't know if she was thinking something to say, or was just blankly waiting for a response from him. Sighing, the Noxian Assassin approached the woman, who was troubling him for the past year or so, and compelled himself to smile, or _at least_ a grin. The Scout stared at him, low on self-esteem, and blinked. She looked utterly confused with his sudden change of personality.

_**Slap. Slam. **_

Talon fell onto the floor with sudden brutal force. He felt that his cheek was about to fall off, staring at the female who just recently given him a stinging feeling on his face.

"What was that for?" Talon screamed in annoyance.

"_That_ was for all those _terrible_ things you've said to me before," Quinn answered, crossing her arms. "If you _ever_ said those things about my brother again, I'll _never_ forgive you."

"I apologized!"

"You _did not_."

"You didn't need to slap me."

"What do you want me to do, tear off your limbs? Is that what you desire for?"

The Noxian growled, "Forget it, I'm doing this myself."

"Maybe you should."

"This is why I dislike you," Talon complaint. "You're a spoiled little girl who expects a prince to do her bidding and you _always_ talk back."

"I'm a mere commoner," Quinn interjected. "I don't need a prince to do complete my tasks!"

"Admit it, you've always liked the Prince of Demacia, you've loved him so much that you'll do _anything_ to be with him."

"You're an Assassin, you kill innocent people for wealth and fame, I don't see you any better," the woman snapped. "And yes. I _did_ like the Prince, but that was before I met you."

Talon was about to protest some more by stopped by her last comment. Quinn took this chance to continue.

"Get off my case, you're not Caitlyn." Quinn left without another word, not even a single stare at the dumbfounded Noxian.

* * *

'_Mommy, wake up.'_

_A small girl, perhaps a smaller version of the__Demacian__Night Hunter, appeared in__Vayne's__thoughts as she began to scream from the top of her lungs. _

'_Daddy, wake up.'_

_That voice,__Vayne__heard it before. That sound, was it? Yes... it is. _

_It was her only childhood memory. Her parents dead on the floor of the own safety of their home, their organs splattered across the oak-wood floor. Her hands stained with their red genetic liquid, her__favourite__pink dress ripped at the edge. Her jet black hair scattered across her face, blocking her total vision of the gory scene that will soon plague her throughout her childhood, teen and young adult years. _

_The young Shauna__Vayne__, who was casted by an illusion within the present__Vayne's__mind, tried her best to flash out her cheery smile as she chant her mother's__favourite__lullaby to see if her mother wakes up. Failure... She then closes her eyes, hoping this was all a really bad nightmare. Another failure... _

_The present Shauna__Vayne__gripped her head in pain; she didn't want to remember this specific scene again. She never wanted to see the dead faces of her beloved deceased parents. She didn't want to see her mistakes again nor did she want to see old self in pain again. _

_'You know, Shauna...' The young voice pierced her thoughts again. 'If you listened to father, you could have saved them. It was your fault.' The Hunter saw her past gazing at her with cat-like eyes. _

_Vayne__shook her head. "I didn't," She cried out. "It wasn't_my_fault. It was the witch's fault; she was the one who slaughtered my family.' _

_'Don't deny it Shauna; you're the chaos of the__Vayne__family. It was your fault that our beloved ones die. They could've lived and you wouldn't be like this,' the voice stated. 'You don't deserve to live, and when the Chain Warden finds out that he is one soul short, he won't be pleased.' _

_The Hunter's eyes began to water, possibly the first time her eyes had leaked water in decades, "I told you! I had nothing to do with this! Believe me!"_

_'I'm you,' the voice stated. 'I know how you feel. You knew father's words were true, the world isn't safe, but instead of listening to him, you were mischievous and look at them now. They're dead, rotting away in the Demacian graveyard, where you never visited them. They must be so ashamed of us- no, you.' _

_"Leave,"__Vayne__screamed, closing her eyes and covering her ears as if she was a child having a big tantrum. "Don't come back! I don't want to see you again!"_

_'I'm you,' the young Shauna__Vayne__repeated. 'I cannot leave you, you're me and this will always be reality… and Shauna… I can hear the Deathsinger coming.'_

Vladimir's eyes gazed around in the small dark room where he imprisoned the Hunter. Chuckling helplessly at the knocked-out Shauna, he took a slow sip of his glass of wine, licking his lips afterward.

"Soon..." He murmured.

Vayne began to mumble in her slumber, twisting and turning in the small bed. "No..." She groaned. "...Please."

She looks like she's in a sexual dream. Vladimir commented to himself, placing his glass of wine on the coffee table as he walked toward the sleeping beauty. He placed his rear on the edge of bed, combing Shauna's long midnight strands.

"… I didn't... do anything," Vayne grumbled, hiding her face into the pillow with fear. "...It wasn't my... fault. I... didn't... commit... it."

The Hemomancer sighed as he placed his lips against Vayne's ear. "Wake up, Shauna."

"Who's... there?"

"It's me," He cooed softly. "It's me, Vladimir."

A sudden movement from her eyelids appear, perhaps, a possible flicker. Vladimir nodded in satisfaction; Vayne finally recovered enough energy to regain her senses.

"…Vladimir?" She muttered, unconscious. Then her eyes snapped open, bolting right up as a burning sensation from her head burst forward in her body. Groaning in frustration, she gripped onto her hair, hoping the pain will die down.

The Crimson Reaper stared at the pained champion and chuckle. "Poor Shauna, you look you're in so much pain."

She gave a growl toward the Hemomancer, "I don't need you. I can endure the pain myself," Snapping at the, somewhat, attractive man. "I've been through this before." She added afterwards.

Snickering, Vladimir nodded. "Of course, my dear Shauna, you've done this before… during your parents' death, isn't it?" He acted as if he offered his sympathy.

Vayne shook her head and stood silent, her throat raspy and dry. She couldn't think of another word to say.

The Hemomancer tsk-ed in annoyance as he elegantly snatched the glass of wine on the coffee table, he offered a sip to the Hunter, which she rudely declined, and then slowly placed the rim against his lips. "You're very interesting," Vladimir commented, after finishing the glass of alcohol. "Now, shall we get to the real deal?"

The Demacian lowered her eye-level before thinking of what to speak, "If you want my blood wel-"

Vladimir couldn't help but laugh. He never knew Shauna was this _humorous_. The Noblewoman stared at him with grim-looking eyes while he chuckled. He cleared his throat quickly afterwards. "Dear apologies," He commented after a moment of silence. "I did enjoy a good laughter."

Vayne rolled her eyes. "You're even better than Shaco…" She sarcastically joked.

Ignoring Shauna's comment, he took some thick rope lying against the bed and harshly gripped her wrist against the bed frame. The woman winced in pain, though she did try to endure it. Though, if she did try to break free from Vladimir's clutches, she still doesn't have enough energy to do so.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think? I'm tying you to the bed frame…" He answered within knots.

She raised a brow. _Didn't know he would be _this_ blunt. _

"What do you want from this?" She demanded as Vladimir tightened the rope against her delicate wrist. Feeling the rope beginning to cut through her first layer of defense, Vladimir resumed back to his talking.

"I simply want to talk."

Vayne let out some air, "And tying someone to a bed frame is the most polite thing to do when you're starting a _conversation _with them."

He chuckled. "I love how you're seeing things my way," He began. "And of course, you do realize the _disagreement_ between Noxus and Demacian is getting out of hands, no?"

He waited for Vayne to answer.

"What about it?" She asked in fake confusion.

_She was acting completely unaware of the future results of this riot. _Vladimir thought in annoyance. He rolled his eyes. "Don't play dumb," He snapped as his _true _personality began to show. "I need you to go undercover into Kalamanda and gather information for me_."_

Vayne shook her head rapidly. "I won't, I rather be turned into a monster and be burned at the stake than to do something against my hometown."

Vladimir glanced in confusion. "Strange, I thought you hated Demacia."

"I somewhat don't," She explained. "I am Demacian after all."

"You know Shauna, with your powers, you should be a Noxian," Vladimir taunted. "I always knew you were the most popular AD carry."

(Note: I do believe she is the most popular ADC, but everyone has their own opinion and view.)

"Save your breath," She hissed. "I don't want to be part of your scheme, and even if I consider it, why would I?"

"I can bring your family back from the dead."

Vayne shot up in confusion, tilting her head. "It's impossible, my parents died twelve years ago."

"Contraire my beautiful Shauna," Vladimir opposed. "Anything is possible with love."

"You really are insane," She spat, "No wonder you were killed two young boys when you were merely a young boy yourself."

"You know me so well," Vladimir cackled. "Are you sure you're not one of my stalkers?"

Vayne jumped away from him, not willing to release a word.

The Hemomancer instantly stopped cackling, his eyes burning with the emotion of hatred as if he changed into another person.

"Stand up." He demanded. His alluring voice was converted to a dark tone.

Vayne obeyed without a protest, she was somewhat frightened by Vladimir's sudden change of characteristic.

The Hemomancer observed her figure as he nicked scars against her bare legs. Vayne retreated with pain.

"_Come back_," Vladimir growled, hopping on the bed and forcefully dragging the Hunter back to her regular position. "I'm not letting you escape this time, Vayne."

Grabbing her hair and offering it a sharp pull, the Crimson Reaper took his free hand and began to shred her floral dress. The Hunter wanted to pull back, but all she did was make a wince.

Another wince burst out the room as it bounces against the walls of Vladimir's manor.

* * *

Shyvana stared at the clock with concern. Five hours past since Vayne departed for the League, and Vayne would always send a message for her to prove that she's safe, however with a shrug; the Princess just assumed that Shauna just forgot.

_**Knock.**_

Shyvana switched her attention to the door, dragging herself to open the movable panel. When she opens it, her mother-in-law gave her a warm smile.

"Welcome home, love," Catherine greeted, stepping in as she placed a container on the coffee table. "I assume your visit to the hospital was a pain."

The Half-Dragon shook her head. "Oh no, it wasn't a trouble at all. The doctor said I just need to relax."

The Queen nodded, "I agree with your doctor," She commented, facing her daughter-in-law. "Some mail just came, this one was for you." Passing a blue envelope with a match wax seal to Shyvana, Catherine sat on the couch, waiting for the results.

_To the Princess of Demacia… _it read. Shyvana stared at it with confusion as she carefully removed the seal, which has the symbol of Demacia on it, and read the letter:

_Dear Shyvana,_

_How are you doing, dear? I've missed you so much, it's been a tragic not seeing you for the past months, I am somewhat homesick, but no fear, I'll be coming back soon. Yes, I am finally coming back to your side for the first time after our marriage. I did promise that I'll aid you when you're giving birth, yes? _

_I'll be back in a few weeks, for now try to behave yourself, father isn't himself lately. _

_Take care, _

_Jarvan IV_

_P.S. I also heard positive feedback about you from the High Council. _

Shyvana's smile reappeared again after a moment of hesitation.

"Jarvan is coming back!" She exclaimed in joy, perhaps the first time she felt joy since she was wedded to the prince.

"What beautiful news," The Queen announced, nodding her head in approval. "We must get ready for their return."

The Half-Dragon hugged the piece of paper close to her, "I've missed Jarvan…"

"I've missed my son too," The Spiritmight commented. "I hope he is doing well."

Shyvana reread the letter, "It doesn't say."

Catherine chuckled, "Jarvan wasn't an open child, unlike his siblings were. But since he met you, he has gotten a bit open. I knew you were the most eligible candidate for his love and trust."

"Thank you… my queen." Shyvana grinned, staring at the prince's penmanship. For the last time, she stared at the moonlight sky of Valoran, closing her eyes, praying for the prince to come home safely.


End file.
